Le plaisir est un jeu
by Sylvia07
Summary: Traduction de la nouvelle "Pleasure is a game" écrite par Melody Harper (traduite avec la permission de l'auteure) Hotch, Prentiss et Morgan deviennent la proie de Megan Kane et de son amour pour les jeux. Mais quelquefois, les jeux sont éducatifs. Contenu et langage sexuel.
1. Chapitre 1 Que le jeu commence

Emily Prentiss était dure envers elle-même. Elle se répétait mentalement que ses épaules ne la faisaient pas souffrir tout comme ses poignets ligotés derrière le dos de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Ni même d'ailleurs assommée par les effets de la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée à son insu.

 _Et Morgan ! Et Hotch !_

La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait était le bruit d'un sifflement tandis qu'elle et ses coéquipiers prenaient l'ascenseur, après avoir quitté le penthouse. Ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient les aider à retracer celle qui tuait les riches texans qui n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'une conjointe vieillissante ni d'une ex-épouse ou même de leurs enfants. Ces riches texans incapables de maintenir leur braguette fermée.

Emily maitrisait l'art de la prudence. Tandis qu'elle revenait à elle, elle prenait conscience de ses limites physiques. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, en mettant ses autres sens à profit ; l'ouïe et l'odorat, pour deviner son entourage, ses caractéristiques et ses occupants.

Elle était centrée sur sa propre respiration, plutôt difficile, et elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un à sa gauche. Elle se fia à son instinct qui lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de sexe masculin. Elle attendit. Encore et encore. Rien. Aucune trace. Aucun bruit.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Grâce à l'interférence floue entre ses cils, elle pouvait voir ses genoux, ses cuisses et ses pieds. Elle attendit un moment avant de risquer de relever la tête.

La respiration de l'homme à sa gauche se modifia perceptiblement. Un mélange de toux et de reniflement, suivi de la prise de conscience de son collègue Morgan de leur position actuelle.

\- Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ces mots incitèrent Prentiss à abandonner son subterfuge de se mouvoir imperceptiblement afin de repérer son entourage avant de se mettre en évidence. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et combattit la vague nauséeuse qui la submergeait.

\- Morgan ?

\- Ouais.

Un bruit de bâillonnement.

\- Oh mec…

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa propre voix lui semblait creuse et irritée.

\- Non. Et toi ?

Elle prit de profondes inspirations, espérant qu'un apport d'oxygène dissiperait le malaise qui l'envahissait toute entière. Sans succès.

\- Je me sens comme de la merde, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder son coéquipier. Tout comme elle, Morgan était attaché à une chaise. Au lieu d'une corde ou d'une ficelle, les liens étaient des lanières en cuir. Plus précisément des sangles en cuir épais et robuste. Prentiss inclina le cou pour évaluer sa propre situation. Le mouvement provoqua aussitôt une nausée avec une vigueur renouvelée. Elle réussit toutefois à voir les sangles qui retenaient ses cuisses sur la chaise. Ses espoirs d'évasion s'évanouirent aussitôt.

A sa gauche, Morgan toussa et cracha, colportant sur son côté un son qui la fit sentir dans un état encore pire.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ignore, Derek, répondit Prentiss en examinant la pièce. Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est une suite d'hôtel !

Elle entendit le bruit d'un grincement, comme si Morgan testait ses liens.

\- Merde ! pesta-t-il. Es-tu capable de relâcher tes liens ?

Elle avait déjà testé ses liens à son réveil. Un autre réflexe purement instinctif.

\- Non.

Ce fut alors qu'une nouvelle réalité s'imposa à eux.

\- Où est Hotch ? demanda Prentiss. Il était avec nous.

Sa voix s'enfla d'un cran, alimentée par le souci qu'elle éprouvait pour son supérieur. Elle pouvait entendre Morgan forcer ses liens, tout en examinant la pièce avec ce qu'elle supposait, la même vision floue qu'elle avait eue à son réveil.

\- Il était près de nous, Prentiss. Où diable est-il maintenant ?

Et avec une force qu'elle savait exigeante, il s'écria :

\- Hotch! Hotch! Où es-tu ? Hotch!

La réponse ne fut pas celle qu'ils espéraient.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce. Prentiss put voir à travers sa vision embrouillée une silhouette se frayer un chemin vers eux. Svelte. Érotique.

La vision de Prentiss s'éclaircissait. Ou du moins s'améliorait.

C'était Megan Kane. Cette prostituée, cette tueuse hors du commun.

Tandis que Prentiss regardait Megan évoluer dans la pièce, les objets flous se firent progressivement plus nets. Il y avait un lit. Qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Et il y avait quelque chose sur ce lit. Quelque chose de sombre. Non, _quelqu'un_ vêtu de quelque chose de sombre. _Oh mon Dieu ! Hotch ! Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre. Non, oh non !_

Le chef de l'unité était si mince. Si cela n'avait été de son costume tranchant sur la literie d'un blanc immaculé, elle aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une couverture chiffonnée.

\- Hotch ! appela à nouveau Morgan.

Se fiant sur sa propre récupération, Prentiss savait que la vision de Morgan s'améliorait peu à peu.

Mais la silhouette sur le lit demeura immobile.

L'image de Megan se fit plus nette. Une chemisette en dentelle et mousseline noire. De longs cheveux blonds. Cette femme ricanait et affichait un air méprisant.

Elle se coula vers le lit et plaça une jambe gainée de soie noire sur le matelas. Sa voix qui avait un accent du sud, était mielleuse.

\- Vous auriez dû me croire. Vous étiez là quand j'ai appelé. Je sais que vous y étiez. Vous y étiez tous et pas seulement Aaron. Vous avez donc écouté.

Sa main glissa le long du corps de Hotch. De son entrejambe jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses doigts jouèrent avec sa cravate.

\- Maintenant, nous allons avoir du plaisir. Et peut-être que vous écouterez la prochaine fois.

Prentiss et Morgan se balancèrent sur leur siège, regardant la silhouette étendue et impuissante de leur chef.

Et puis Prentiss se rappela de l'appel de Megan.


	2. Chapitre 2 Problèmes au penthouse

\- Prentiss, prépares-toi à faire ton boulot.

Ils s'étaient dispersés, cherchant dans le penthouse toute trace d'identité pour finalement réaliser, tel que l'avait prédit Reid, qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. La femme qui avait vécu dans cette suite avait pris toute les précautions nécessaires pour conserver son anonymat. « Un mode de vie jetable » comme l'avait qualifié Reid.

« Avisée » avait pensé Prentiss, bien qu'elle ait révisé son jugement une fois que Morgan eut découvert la penderie remplie de vêtements puants le fétiche sexuel. Une bosseuse avisée, avait alors pensé Prentiss. Et c'était gentiment dit.

Hotch avait alors trouvé les livres. Des classiques français écrits dans leur langue maternelle. Un regard appréciateur avait adouci ses traits ciselés ; signe d'une éducation et d'une culture qui allait bien au-delà de ce qui était exigé pour un agent du FBI.

Prentiss avait toujours aimé cet aspect chez son patron. Sa surface était aussi dure et sombre qu'une obsidienne. Mais une fois qu'on grattait la surface, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait découvrir de belles choses dissimulées sous cette apparence impassible. Elle songeait que ces qualités étaient susceptibles de surgir lorsqu'il était à la maison avec son épouse, Haley. A présent, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. La petite famille de Hotch, sa raison de vivre, son cœur et son âme s'étaient évanouis, sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait pansé sa douleur avec son dévouement au travail. Mais une équipe de profileurs professionnels pouvaient distinguer la paroi de verre fragile sous la surface dure et sombre de l'obsidienne.

Ils l'aimaient, alors ils lui avaient permis de s'étendre et de soigner ses blessures. Si quelqu'un décidait qu'il serait temps de le ramener vers la lumière, ce serait Rossi. Alors ils avaient laissé aller Hotch sans trop se soucier de lui. La seule chose qu'ils se transmettaient entre eux était un signe muet que Hotch avait besoin en ce moment d'une protection supplémentaire. Il était un homme fort mais tout le monde avait son point de rupture. Et peu importe la profondeur sous la surface de l'obsidienne, l'estime de soi de Hotch et particulièrement sa nature douce pouvaient encore être blessées.

Tout comme son ego masculin.

Tout d'abord, Hotch n'avait pas autant confiance en les femmes qu'envers les hommes. La moitié de l'équipe, composée de femmes, avait peu à peu espéré calmer cette méfiance par association. La douce JJ, la gentille Garcia et la fidèle Emily, pourraient réparer les dommages par leurs propres exemples, constants et dignes de confiance. Quand Haley avait quitté Hotch, elles avaient poussé un soupir de résignation. L'épouse de Hotch qui avait labouré son cœur et donné des coups de pied, avait tellement empiré les choses. L'ego masculin de Hotch, déjà fragilisé, risquait d'être déchiqueté, même après sa récupération.

Personne ne voulait voir ça.

Alors, tel un pacte silencieux, l'équipe s'était unifiée.

Toutes ces pensées cheminaient dans l'esprit de Prentiss tandis qu'elle arpentait la suite.

Et puis le téléphone avait sonné. Tel un aimant, les agents s'étaient regroupés autour du téléphone, échafaudant certaines théories. S'il s'agissait d'un client, il y avait une chance qu'ils puissent obtenir de précieuses informations sur cette femme qui tuait avec une telle précision. Morgan appela Garcia, fixant par le fait même une trace pour l'appel entrant.

\- Prentiss, prépares-toi à faire ton boulot.

Le pouls de la jeune femme s'était accéléré. Sa main avait presque atteint le récepteur. Et alors…

\- Aaaaron. Aaron Hoooootchner !

La voix trainante avait des intonations moqueuses, dispersant ainsi leurs plans aux quatre vents.

L'appel venait de leur suspecte. Telle une machine bien huilée, ils s'adaptèrent à l'inattendu. Hotch était prêt à intervenir et mettre tout en œuvre pour faire progresser cette mission. Toutefois, la voix de cette femme le perturba. Il hésita.

\- Aaaaron. Décroche, Aaron.

Sa voix était sensuelle et provoquante.

\- Allez, ne sois pas timide. Un si grand et si bel homme. Allez, laisse-moi entendre ta voix, Aaron. Je sais à quoi tu ressembles. Mais une voix sur le Net ne rend pas aussi bien. Aaron Hoooootchner… Allons, Aaron. Parle-moi…

La gorge nouée, embarrassé d'être entendu par ses collègues, Hotch pris le récepteur et s'éloigna des autres. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient quand même écouter la conversation et que Garcia récoltait chaque miette de cet entretien, mais ces quelques pas lui donnaient une certaine illusion d'intimité, réduisant ainsi la sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac, causée par cette étrange femme qui le narguait. Hotch ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais depuis que Haley l'avait quitté, sa confiance en lui avait effectué un certain plongeon. Il ne pensait plus que les femmes puissent le trouver attirant. Pas si son épouse, qui prétendait pourtant l'aimer, puisse le quitter aussi facilement.

Le ton suggestif et sexuel de la suspecte malmenait et tiraillait son point faible.

\- Bonjour, dit Hotch. Je suis dans une situation désavantageuse. Vous semblez connaître mon nom mais je ne connais pas le vôtre. Pouvons-nous débuter à partir de là ?

La voix de Morgan était étouffée.

\- Eh mon petit cœur, tu es encore là ?

\- Pas encore, mon trésor, répondit Garcia. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de plus.

La suspecte émit un ronronnement que Hotch tenta d'ignorer.

\- Je t'ai regardé sur You Tube, Aaron. Cette conférence sur les fusillades dans les écoles.

Le ronronnement disparut. Remplacée par une voix tranchante.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Parce qu'en fin de compte, tu es une pute.

\- Et en quoi suis-je une pute ?

\- Tu t'amènes lorsqu'on t'appelle. Tu fais ce qu'on te demande de faire. Tu es à vendre. Tout comme moi. Et tout ce que tu veux, c'est de faire en sorte que les grands et riches de ce monde puissent t'acheter et te vendre, pour leur bon plaisir. Donc, de mon point de vue, tu es une pute.

Hotch tenta de paraître convaincant. Mais dans un endroit secret et profond de son cœur, il ressentit une certaine douleur. Haley devait le trouver sans valeur. Et cette étrangère l'avait tout de suite pressenti. Peut-être que c'était vrai en fin de compte.

\- Honnêtement, dit-il, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vous trouver.

A nouveau, ce rire chaud et séduisant.

\- Relaxe, Aaron. Je sais où te trouver. Mais toi, tu ne seras pas en mesure de me trouver. Et cela ne fait aucune différence que ton équipe soit là ou non. Je suis désolée pour eux. Si toutefois ils le sont pour moi. Et juste pour te montrer à quel point je suis sérieuse…

Un coup de feu percuta la communication, galvanisant aussitôt les agents.

\- Allô ? ALLÔ ?

Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

\- Garcia ?

Morgan espérait que l'analyste technique avait repéré l'appel. C'était le cas.

Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, Rossi et Reid prenaient la route.

Mais ils n'avaient pas terminé de perquisitionner la suite à la recherche d'indices. Il y avait des chances pour que l'appel de la suspecte et le coup de feu fussent des ruses destinées à attirer les agents hors du penthouse. S'ils ratissaient les pâtés de maisons près du noyau où Garcia avait repéré l'appel, la tueuse pourrait se faufiler en douce et nettoyer les indices compromettants.

Alors Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss demeurèrent sur les lieux. C'était un pari assuré que la suspecte ne resterait pas à l'endroit où avaient été tirés les coups de feu. Et il ne faudrait aux trois agents que quelques minutes, dix au maximum, pour terminer le travail.

\- Nous serons justes derrière vous, avait dit Hotch à Rossi, tandis que lui et Reid prenaient la route.

Prentiss se souvenait de leur travail ; rapide et efficace. Ils avaient verrouillé derrière eux la porte de la suite et pris l'ascenseur.

Puis, il y avait eu ce bruit de sifflement.

Et ensuite, plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce mal de tête, cette nausée et cette femme qui jubilait sur le corps inerte de Hotch.

 _Et oh mon Dieu ! Si elle le déshabillait ?_


	3. chapitre 3 Bon flic, mauvais flic

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes la pute qui mord la main qui la sent. Oh ! Désolé. Je voulais dire qui la nourrit.

La voix de stentor de Morgan prononça cette insulte sur un ton qu'il espérait menaçant, ce qui était admirable, considérant qu'il était immobilisé sur cette chaise.

La femme vêtue de dentelle et de mousseline noire releva la tête, abandonnant momentanément son attention de Hotch.

\- Je suis Megan. Je suis celle dont le foyer a été envahi, dit-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Est-ce que tu as eu du plaisir à fureter dans mes affaires ? Peut-être que je devrais vérifier tes poches pour voir si tu m'as volé quoi que ce soit. Je te garantis que les mains qui me nourrissent sont plus généreuses que celles de l'oncle Sam.

L'objectif de Morgan était de détourner son attention de son chef vers lui-même. Il se rendait compte que Prentiss et lui étaient éveillés mais que Hotch n'avait toujours pas remué.

Détourner l'attention était le talent de Morgan alors que celui de Prentiss était d'édifier une réputation sympathique sur Hotch.

\- Je suis Emily et voici Derek, dit Emily en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Elle espérait que sa voix sonnait calme et raisonnable et non menaçante. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'assener un coup de poing au visage de celle qui était penchée sur son patron inconscient.

\- Vous savez déjà que c'est Aaron. Nous l'appelons Hotch.

Morgan comprenait les intentions chez sa coéquipière à son ton doux et conciliant. Si Prentiss voulait jouer le rôle du bon flic, il devait jouer celui du mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Morgan. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Megan esquissa un sourire félin qui envoya des frissons dans le dos des deux agents.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que je _vais_ faire.

Ses yeux errèrent sur le corps à sa disposition. Elle continua de déboutonner la chemise blanche et amidonnée de Hotch. Lentement. Un seul bouton à la fois. En prenant bien son temps, pour savourer l'anticipation du plaisir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor. Je lui ai donné un petit quelque chose pendant que vous étiez hors circuit. Il reviendra à lui. En quelque sorte. Et cela rendra les choses tellement plus amusantes pour nous deux.

Son sourire se fit tendre et nonchalant.

\- Pour nous tous, si vous jouez bien vos cartes.

Morgan frissonna dans ses liens. Garcia l'appelait "mon trésor", ainsi qu'une douzaine de surnoms plus créatifs les uns que les autres. Entendre ce mot sur les lèvres de la meurtrière lui fit prendre conscience d'une nausée résiduelle, suite à l'injection de la drogue par Megan. _Probablement par les canalisations de l'ascenseur,_ pensa-t-il _. Une mesure de sécurité plutôt singulière. Probablement quelque chose qu'elle a obtenu de l'un de ses papas-gâteaux. Je me demande quelles étaient ses intentions._ Mais en l'observant, il se dit que la raison à son manège était probablement de s'évaporer au plus vite lorsqu'elle était avec ses clients.

Les doigts de Megan étaient posés sur le nœud de cravate de Hotch. Elle hésita.

\- Non. Je pense que je vais te laisser ta cravate pour le moment, Aaron.

Elle s'inclina sur lui et posa un doux baiser sur son front.

Ce geste étonnamment affectueux encouragea Prentiss.

\- Megan, je comprends pourquoi vous avez tué ces hommes. Ils ont fait des choses cruelles à leurs familles. Toute personne qui se montre aussi cruelle et insensible envers les gens qu'ils sont censés protéger et chérir ne sont pas vraiment humains. Ce sont juste des monstres d'une autre espèce. Je comprends. Mais… mais Hotch est un homme bien. Vraiment, vraiment bien.

Elle avait une voix douce et plaidante.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie.

Megan fit écho à cette voix douce, presque chantonnante, tandis qu'elle dégageait la cravate du col de la chemise de Hotch, la tirant vers le haut, de sorte qu'elle reposait sur la peau nue de son cou.

\- Tu sembles perturbée, chérie. Je vais combler Aaron et non lui faire mal.

Elle émit un rire sans joie.

\- A moins qu'il aime qu'on lui fasse mal. Mais ça fait partie du jeu,ne trouves-tu pas ?

Le reniflement moqueur de Morgan était dur comparé à la douceur de sa voix.

\- Vous voulez _vraiment_ savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas garder un mec même si votre vie en dépend. Je pense que vous savez que personne ne veut de vous une fois qu'ils ont appris à vous connaître. Vous pensez que vous pouvez punir les hommes qui blessent leurs familles, mais au fond, vous savez que certaines familles ne valent même pas cet effort.

Ça marchait. Megan détourna lentement son regard de Hotch. Ses yeux, aussi froids que le silex étaient rivés sur l'agent qui la narguait. Encouragé, Morgan continua sur cette lancée.

\- Vous ne pouviez garder l'amour de votre papa chéri, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes plutôt le genre de femme qui peut obtenir ce qu'elle veut uniquement en argent.

Prentiss profita de cette ouverture pour ajouter :

\- Peut-être qu'il a raison, Megan. Mais si c'est vrai, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Tout comme ce n'est pas la faute de Hotch… euh… Aaron, si sa femme l'a quitté.

\- Sa femme l'a quitté ?

La call-girl posa à nouveau son regard sur l'homme qui semblait avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle.

\- Oui. Elle l'a quitté. Elle lui a brisé le cœur.

Emily s'inclina le plus possible, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, encouragée par l'indécision et la tendresse potentielle qu'elle décelait dans la posture et l'expression de Megan.

\- Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les garder… sa femme et son enfant.

\- Un enfant…

Megan posa une main sur la joue creuse de Hotch, promenant son pouce d'avant en arrière en une tendre caresse.

\- Une fille ?

Prentiss avala péniblement sa salive. Elle espérait que cela ne ferait aucune différence, mais…

\- Un fils. Mais je sais qu'il voulait plus d'un enfant. Il aurait tant aimé avoir une fille. Et il l'aurait aimée de tout son cœur.

Morgan tentait de se faire aussi invisible que possible. Emily avait pris contrôle de la situation. Il ne voulait surtout pas rompre le charme. Et malgré lui, il éprouvait une étrange fascination à observer cette femme qui étudiait et touchait son patron, totalement à sa merci.

Megan inclina la tête de côté, tentant de discerner sa propre histoire sur les lignes douloureuses gravées sur le beau visage de cet homme. Elle ouvrit les pans de sa chemise, révélant un maillot de corps d'un blanc immaculé. Si décent. Le mouvement des côtes, visible à chaque respiration, semblait ténu, presque fragile. Le toucher de Megan était aussi léger que celui d'un papillon. Elle traça les contours de sa poitrine. Puis sa main se déplaça plus bas, s'attarda sur son estomac, apprécia la fermeté de ses muscles, de son ventre plat.

\- Il est si beau, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Prentiss poussa son avantage à faire en sorte que cette suspecte s'identifie à sa victime.

\- Oui, il l'est. Tout comme vous. Mais cela n'empêche pas les gens de vous quitter, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne les empêche pas de quitter Aaron non plus.

Les coins de la bouche de Megan tremblèrent et s'affaissèrent dans une moue de commisération. Elle s'inclina, embrassa doucement les lèvres de Hotch. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il retenait légèrement son souffle, elle l'embrassa plus profondément, donnant au passage un petit coup de langue sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure.

Sa main se déplaça plus bas encore. Il était si mince ! Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à glisser sa main sous sa ceinture, le sentant de tout son long.

La respiration de Hotch s'accéléra imperceptiblement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent en deux minces fentes étroites. Même de l'endroit où ils étaient assis, impuissants à intervenir, Morgan et Prentiss pouvaient voir que quelque chose…n'allait pas.

\- H-Haley ?

Horrifiés, les agents regardèrent les bras de leur chef envelopper ceux de la suspecte, ses reins pousser vers le haut, en réponse à la main qui s'activait sur lui, à l'intérieur de son pantalon parfaitement pressé.


	4. Chapitre 4 Le jeu de la vérité

\- Hotch ! Hotch ! Réveille-toi l'ami ! Hotch !

Morgan ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

\- Bon sang ! Madame…ARRÊTEZ !

Dieu merci, Hotch retomba dans un brouillard inconscient, marmonnant des mots inaudibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des propos affectueux. Comme ses bras retombèrent de chaque côté, Megan s'immobilisa et sa main cessa de remuer sous le pantalon. Elle la retira lentement.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Prentiss et Morgan, en affichant un air glacé.

\- Il a dit « Haley » Est-ce… est-ce que c'est sa femme ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ?

\- Oui, murmura Prentiss. Il l'aimait tellement ! Il l'aime toujours. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas en sorte qu'il la trompe. Même si c'est elle qui l'a quitté. Il est encore si fidèle envers elle. Ne lui enlevez pas cela. Pas comme ça.

Réalisant à présent l'image pathétique qu'elle offrait, Megan s'essuya le nez du dos de la main. Elle vivait un conflit d'émotions et parmi celles-ci, elle choisit la colère.

\- Comment sais-tu, _toi_ , qu'il ne la tromperait pas ? Il l'a peut-être déjà fait après tout ?

Son regard se fit incisif.

\- Est-ce que tu as testé sa fidélité ?

Prentiss soupira.

\- Non, je ne ferais pas cela. Je le connais. Comme un frère. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui laisserait tomber sa femme. Ou n'importe quelle femme à qui il aurait donné son cœur. C'est un homme bien.

Megan posa à nouveau son regard sur sa proie.

Morgan et Prentiss échangèrent un regard ; chacun cherchant en l'autre la confirmation qu'une petite lueur d'espoir pouvait jaillir de ce dialogue. Le regard de la suspecte était d'une infinie tristesse, ce qui allait à l'encontre de son profil de la vengeresse qui administrait joyeusement un poison à ses victimes sans défense. Et qui les regardait trépasser pendant qu'elle prenait une dernière coupe de champagne pour fêter leur décès.

Megan secoua lentement la tête, d'un mouvement délibéré.

\- Lorsqu'on regarde sous la surface, ce n'est pas vraiment un homme bien. Pas vraiment.

Morgan ajouta dans sa voix la même douce force persuasive qu'Emily avait utilisée pour raisonner Megan.

\- Cet homme l'est, même en creusant sous la surface.

La suspecte émit un rire de dérision, sa bouche s'incurvant en une moue boudeuse et désillusionnée.

\- Es-tu en train de dire qu'il est _parfait_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

\- Non. Il commet des erreurs. Tout le monde en fait. Mais son cœur est situé à la bonne place.

La voix de Morgan sonnait sincère.

\- _C'est_ un homme bien.

Megan détourna son regard de Hotch, frottant doucement son estomac à travers le fin coton de son t-shirt. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, elle posa un regard calculateur sur les deux agents.

\- Je vais vous dire… jouons à un jeu.

A la consternation de Prentiss et de Morgan, sa voix était dangereusement douce.

\- Ce sera ma version du jeu de la vérité. C'est un jeu à sens unique comparé à la version habituelle. Mais ce sera amusant quand même. Peut-être que les enjeux seront un peu plus élevés, le jeu sera donc plus intéressant pour tout le monde.

\- Le jeu de la vérité ?

Morgan était nerveux à propos des jeux, qu'il associait à des soirées pyjama et des adolescentes. Il se trouvait en position désavantageuse. N'ayant jamais joué, il connaissait le jeu uniquement par ouï-dire. Ses propres sœurs roulaient des yeux et grimaçaient à son évocation.

\- Bien sûr, ronronna Megan. La façon dont nous allons jouer est que je pose toutes les questions. Et si je pense que vous mentez ou si je n'aime pas les réponses, je devrai faire… des choses… à Aaron.

\- Vous êtes certaine qu'il va bien ? demanda Derek qui tentait de repousser l'inévitable. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

\- Ohhhh, fit la suspecte en caressant doucement les sourcils de Hotch avec son pouce. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas à votre place. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, c'est probablement mieux qu'il demeure dans cet état pendant un moment.

Son sourire était malveillant à présent.

\- Car après tout, c'est un homme bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il pourrait ne pas comprendre certaines choses qui pourraient lui arriver, une fois que nous aurons commencé à jouer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi et Reid avaient du mal à repousser les journalistes acharnés et les photographes qui voulaient à tout prix immortaliser sur pellicule le dernier coup de la suspecte.

\- Elle agit rapidement, dit Reid en se plaçant devant la lentille d'une caméra, bloquant ainsi la vue de la voiture garée dans le garage souterrain.

La tête ensanglantée de l'homme, assis à la place du conducteur, était partiellement dissimulée. Spencer ne voulait pas que son chef soit éclaboussé à travers les pages d'un torchon local de Dallas.

\- Tu as ce droit, gamin, dit Rossi qui réussit à apaiser la plupart des questions importunes en affichant un regard de gangster.

Il aurait fait la fierté d'un Don de la mafia. Hotch aussi aurait été fier de lui. Mais parlant de leur chef…

\- Est-ce que les autres ne devraient-ils pas être ici en ce moment ? demanda Reid, le front soucieux.

Rossi affichait air flegmatique, dû à sa longue expérience.

\- Ils fouillent la suite. Et Hotch ne reviendra pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude que le travail est entièrement accompli.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui mérite une attention particulière. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent rien faire ici…

Il bloqua une autre lentille importune par son épaule.

\- …à part interférer.

\- Ouais, je pense que tu as raison.

Et pourtant, Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.

Rossi poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant arriver les renforts. Les techniciens de la crim jaillirent de la camionnette pour repousser les journalistes et dérouler une bande jaune devant l'entrée de garage. Dave avait toujours pensé que la couleur vive et ensoleillée de cette bande était étrangement joyeuse, compte tenu de son usage.

Libérés du rôle de contrôler la foule, les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la victime et commencèrent à profiler afin de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Rossi soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois de résignation. Il se dit que c'était une façon absurde et inutilement brutale de tuer un être humain.

Il espérait que la tâche de Hotch et des autres se révélait moins stressante que de passer au peigne fin la scène de crime.


	5. Chapitre 5 Les enjeux

\- Alors…

Megan Kane était étendue sur le côté, appuyée sur un coude ; une position qui offrait une vue imprenable sur ses trois captifs. Elle avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'être tout près de Hotch. D'un doigt, elle jouait avec une mèche des cheveux sombres du chef de l'unité.

\- Alors…

Prentiss se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ses poignets étaient à vif, irrités par les lanières de cuir. Ses épaules la faisaient souffrir à force d'être tirées vers l'arrière et immobilisées depuis une aussi longue période. _Depuis combien de temps ?_ Elle l'ignorait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Morgan se sentait toujours aussi fatigué et malade par ce qu'il avait respiré dans l'ascenseur, lieu où les trois agents étaient devenus des proies faciles. Au début, il s'était senti dans un état de relaxation jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille les poignets ligotés. Il n'en était pas certain mais il avait l'impression que ses poignets étaient en sang. Il espérait que le liquide rendrait le cuir perméable, lui permettant ainsi d'étirer ses liens. Le sang pouvait également servir de lubrifiant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était mieux que rien. Cela lui donnait matière à travailler au lieu de s'appesantir sur son impuissance à sauver Hotch, dont le bien-être était sa principale préoccupation. Incapable de taire sa pensée indocile, il avait des visions sur ce qu'il aimerait faire à Megan. Il les repoussa, concentrant uniquement son esprit sur ce que le jeu de Megan exigerait.

Megan enroula autour de son doigt une mèche de ses cheveux, puis la regarda rebondir.

\- Alors…nous sommes bien au courant des règles du jeu ?

\- Il me semble que les règles jouent en votre faveur. Si nous perdons, vous arriverez à… _jouer_ avec Hotch. Mais qu'en sera-t-il pour nous ?

Prentiss tentait de trouver un équilibre entre la nonchalance et l'inquiétude.

\- C'est comme si au fond il n'y avait aucune raison pour Derek et moi de jouer à votre petit jeu.

\- Oh mais il y en a une.

La suspecte se lassa de son petit manège avec ses cheveux. Elle fit courir le bout de son doigt sur la lèvre de Hotch et sourit, lorsque l'agent émit un murmure qui exprimait l'appréciation de cette caresse.

\- Je dirais qu'Aaron est plutôt dans l'ambiance, non ? Je pense qu'il va apprécier le jeu même s'il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même. Mais je comprends ce que vous me dites.

Elle regarda Emily à travers ses cils.

\- Si je suis satisfaite…

Sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire moqueur.

\- Je quitterai les lieux. Et vous serez débarrassés de moi.

Morgan releva le menton, le regard soupçonneux.

\- Vous nous abandonnerez ici, attachés et impuissants ? Ce n'est pas très motivant, à mon point de vue.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Vous devrez faire mieux que ça si vous voulez des participants enthousiastes.

\- Allez, ne sois pas idiot.

Megan caressa à nouveau les cheveux de Hotch.

\- Aaron n'est pas attaché. Éventuellement, il va revenir à lui. Bien sûr, je serai bien loin d'ici là. Selon moi, ça vaut quelque chose.

Prentiss et Morgan échangèrent à contrecœur un regard de connivence.

\- D'accord. Quelqu'un veut un verre d'eau avant de commencer ?

La gorge d'Emily était si sèche qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du papier d'émeri.

\- Prentiss ! claqua la voix de Morgan avec un regard destiné à lui rappeler de quelle manière avait débuté la carrière de cette suspecte.

Avec du poison potable.

\- Je m'en fous, Derek. Si je ne bois rien, je ne serai pas en mesure de parler et nous perdrons la partie avant même d'avoir eu la chance de la débuter.

Les deux agents savaient qu'Emily continuait de jouer le rôle du bon flic, tentant ainsi d'établir un lien de confiance avec la suspecte.

\- Eh bien…personne ne pourra dire que ma maman m'a élevée en négligeant mes devoirs d'hôtesse.

Megan déroula son corps avec une facilité languissante, comme si elle avait fait ce geste toute sa vie. Elle franchit la porte par laquelle elle était entrée un peu plus tôt. Il y eut le bruit d'un bouchon de liège qu'on faisait sauter et un moment plus tard, elle revenait avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés trois verres et une bouteille d'un liquide doré et pétillant.

Megan déposa le plateau près des deux agents. Elle remplit une flûte de cristal et la porta près des lèvres de Prentiss.

Emily joua le jeu, démontrant sa confiance à mettre ses scrupules de côté et siroter le vin frais. La sensation du liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge irritée était merveilleuse. Elle pouvait attester que c'était un vin généreux et dispendieux. L'estomac vide, Prentiss serait probablement étourdie, mais elle supportait généralement bien l'alcool. Son système était capable d'en prendre.

Megan prit la seconde flûte mais suspendit son geste sous les mots de Morgan.

\- Non, merci. Je pense que je vais prendre la chance de mourir de soif.

Pour être honnête, il éprouvait encore des vagues nauséeuses et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de vomir sur lui-même une fois l'alcool ingéré dans son estomac. Et évidemment, sa réponse correspondait à celle du mauvais flic.

La suspecte haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle lui fit le spectacle de boire elle-même le contenu de la flûte, révélant son plaisir au bénéfice de Morgan.

\- Mmmmmm…il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un vin de qualité.

Elle termina sa phrase sur un ricanement et emporta la troisième flûte de champagne et s'installa sur le lit, tout près de Hotch.

\- Débutons la partie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Rossi, je commence à être inquiet. Les gars devraient ici en ce moment.

Reid étira son long cou mince, regardant par-dessus les journalistes et le corps policier. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Hotch, Morgan ou Prentiss.

Il tenta de les joindre sur son portable, sans succès. Au début, il se dit qu'ils pouvaient être à un endroit où il n'y avait aucun signal. Mais l'appel de la suspecte les avait fait revenir dans la suite sans difficulté. En outre, Morgan et Garcia s'étaient facilement connectés. _Et nous sommes à Dallas, nom de Dieu ! Pas dans un bled perdu au fond d'une vallée entourée de montagnes._

Reid et Rossi avaient priorisé le travail sur la scène de crime et cela les avait tenus occupés, mais à présent… à présent ce n'était pas normal.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison.

Rossi détestait admettre sa défaite, mais il n'avait rien de plus à gagner par la cueillette d'indices ou les empreintes dans la voiture ensanglantée. Ils avaient travaillé de concert avec les techniciens du CSI, en s'assurant avec le plus grand soin qu'ils pourraient se servir des mèches de cheveux ou de toute autre preuve que la tueuse pouvait avoir laissée derrière elle. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Ils avaient enregistré son ADN dans les systèmes et n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Tout ce qu'ils avaient recueilli en ce jour ne serait utile que pendant le processus de poursuite.

Mais ils devaient l'attraper avant tout.

Dave secoua la tête. Cette femme n'avait jamais franchi la frontière auparavant. Elle n'était fichée dans aucun dossier. Et pourtant, elle était devenue une tueuse en série redoutable.

Il ouvrit son portable et appela JJ.

\- Comment ça se passe, Rossi ?

\- Reid et moi sommes bloqués ici. Est-ce que les autres se sont rapportés ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Non.

L'agent ainé fit un effort pour conserver une voix calme et stable. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas de voir Reid trembler d'inquiétude à ses côtés. Le contour de ses yeux commençait à blanchir.

\- Ce n'est probablement rien. Juste un petit problème de communication ou alors ils se sont laissés distraire par un nouvel enjeu. Mais… JJ, s'ils entrent en contact, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Sans faute.

Rossi se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir transmis son anxiété à l'agente de liaison. Aucun doute qu'elle avait déjà les mains pleines à composer avec les médias après le dernier massacre de la suspecte.

Il appela Garcia.

\- Oui, mon bel artiste italien, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Hotch ?... Morgan ?... Prentiss ?

\- Non.

La voix de l'analyste technique se modifia pour trahir son inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ? Où sont-ils ?

\- C'est ce que nous tentons de savoir, mon petit chat. Tu pourrais retracer leur téléphone pour moi ?

\- Euh, certainement ! Certainement.

Il entendit ses doigts agiles voleter à toute vitesse sur le clavier pour tenter d'établir une connexion.

\- Ils sont encore dans la suite. Mais…

Ses doigts tapaient plus furieusement que jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas les joindre. Oh ! Oh non ! gémit-elle.

\- Reid et moi retournons tout de suite là-bas.

Rossi était déjà en mouvement, se dirigeant vers le VUS stationné sur la rue. Reid lui enjamba le pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Mais l'instinct glané au fil des décennies dans les forces policières lui disait justement le contraire.


	6. Chapitre 6 Conséquences

Megan sirotait son vin, en observant Hotch, un sourire tendre retroussant légèrement sa bouche.

\- Alors vous disiez donc que c'est un homme _bien_ ?

\- Il l'est.

La réponse de Prentiss était ferme et sans équivoque. Il n'y avait pas à débattre sur ce sujet.

\- Alors, vérité ou mensonge ? En réalité…

La suspecte avait un rire gourmand, comme une enfant gâtée par des bonbons, mais qui jouissait davantage à contempler un étalage de friandises. A moi… tout à moi… pas à toi…

\- En fait, ce serait plutôt vérité ou conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?

Emily sentit le nœud d'anxiété croître dans son estomac. Les règles de Megan n'étaient pas claires. C'était comme si elle les organisait à son gré. La seule chose dont les agents étaient sûrs en ce moment était que la suspecte avait une fixation sur Hotch. Elle aimait manipuler le jeu à sa guise pour lui permettre de se divertir avec lui.

Ni Prentiss ou Morgan ne désirait être une audience captive.

Ils avaient le sentiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune bonne réponse.

\- Espèce de sale chienne, siffla Derek dans un souffle.

Aucune chance que cela passe inaperçu.

\- Aaahhhh…ne soit pas un si mauvais perdant.

A nouveau, ce rire cassant.

\- D'autant plus que nous n'avons même pas commencé à jouer.

Megan pencha sa flûte de champagne vers les agents.

\- Qui sait ? Tu pourrais gagner, trésor.

\- Bien sûr.

\- La première question est… hmmmmm…

Son regard erra sur Hotch.

\- Quelle est votre partie préférée sur le corps d'un homme ? Hmmm ? La partie favorite…

L'esprit de Prentiss roulait à toute allure. _Si je nomme une partie, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle fera du mal à celle-ci ? Sur Hotch ? Ou visera-t-elle quelque chose d'autre ?_

L'effet salutaire du vin n'avait pas duré ; la gorge d'Emily était sèche d'angoisse. La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était "les yeux", mais ne risquait-elle pas de rendre Hotch aveugle ? La seconde réponse était "les épaules". De belles et larges épaules. Mais que se passerait-il si cette folle avait l'idée de les disloquer ? Prentiss était embrouillée à chercher la bonne réponse. Elle se dit en fin de compte qu'une partie inaccessible ne le mettrait pas en danger. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

\- Son cerveau.

L'humeur languide de Megan fit un revers à 180 degrés.

\- _MENTEUSE_ ! Je t'ai avertie des conséquences !

Avec des mouvements abrupts et secs, elle posa sa flûte de champagne et ouvrit le tiroir du bas de la table de nuit. Fourrageant dans son contenu, elle extirpa une petite bouteille. Il y avait un bruit de ballotement comme si elle la secouait.

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenus. Alors peut-être que je ferais bien de laisser le cerveau d'Aaron dans l'état où il est actuellement. Quelques gouttes de ce produit devraient faire l'affaire.

Elle se pencha tout en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille.

\- _NON_ ! Je ne mens pas ! C'est la vérité !

Prentiss se débattait dans ses liens. La peur éprouvée pour son chef envoyait des ondes de panique à travers elle.

\- Le cerveau est ce qui donne à un homme son esprit, son humour, sa… sa personnalité !

Megan hésita, la bouteille tout près des lèvres d'Aaron.

\- Son cerveau possède toutes les qualités qui font de Hotch un homme bien.

La montée d'adrénaline laissait Prentiss pantelante.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je vous en prie.

\- Alors tu es en train de me dire que la première chose que tu remarques chez un mec c'est son _cerveau_ ?

Son ton d'incrédulité et de mépris laissaient clairement entendre à Emily qu'elle était encore sur une pente glissante.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez demandé. Vous m'avez demandé la partie que je préférais et non celle que je remarquais en premier.

Toujours en position d'administrer le poison au chef de l'unité, Megan regarda Derek d'un air pensif.

\- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Quelle est ta partie favorite chez un homme ?

\- Euh…

\- Oohhh, allez mon trésor. Ne me dis pas que tu n'observes pas les autres hommes, que tu ne les jauges pas…

Ses yeux avaient la dureté du granit. Elle tenait toujours la bouteille du liquide inconnu au-dessus des lèvres de Hotch.

\- Partie fa-vo-ri-te.

La voix de Megan déclencha un signal d'alarme chez Morgan.

\- Et souviens-toi. Pas de mensonge.

Il avala péniblement.

\- Euh…je pense…

Il lança un regard frénétique à Prentiss. Il vit que son regard était rivé sur son biceps, tendu contre les lanières de cuir. C'était un message.

\- Ses bras ! Je remarque les bras en premier chez un mec. Ses muscles. C'est le genre de truc compétitif entre les hommes.

La suspecte éclata de rire tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, laissant libre cours à son amusement, coupant le souffle et le cœur des agents.

\- Oohhh… trésor…Te rendrais-je nerveux ?

Encore ce rire…

\- Tu ne faisais pas attention. Nous venons tout juste d'aborder cette question… Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu remarquais en _premier_.

Le cœur de Morgan s'arrêta lorsqu'il constata qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

\- Je t'ai demandé ta partie favorite. Tu n'écoutais pas, trésor.

Le gloussement léger et moqueur de Megan fit place à un rire qui aurait pu trancher de l'acier en deux.

\- En outre, nous savons tous que la partie favorite d'un homme est son propre corps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Morgan cherchait un moyen de rattraper son erreur.

\- Trop tard ! Il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Et…

Megan secoua la tête, affichant une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est un autre mensonge.

Appréciant visiblement le suspense, la suspecte faisait miroiter la bouteille au-dessus des lèvres de Hotch, l'inclinant d'avant en arrière.

\- Maaaais… ce n'était pas un mensonge qui impliquait le cerveau. Alors je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pour le moment, du moins.

Ses propos ressemblaient à une menace qu'elle conservait à portée de main, juste au cas où.

Au grand soulagement des profileurs, Megan rangea la bouteille dans la table de nuit. Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée.

\- Pourtant, tu sais que tu as menti, n'est-ce pas, trésor ? La partie favorite du corps ? Eh bien, tous les hommes ont leur partie favorite… c'est celle qui brise les familles, et qui n'en ont rien à foutre à qui ça fait mal.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, le regard agrandi.

\- Non ? Tu ne saisis pas ?

Un air maléfique glissa sur le visage de la tueuse.

\- Eh bien… je vais te montrer.

Megan défit prestement la ceinture de Hotch. Telle la professionnelle qu'elle était, elle descendit le pantalon et le boxer de l'homme inconscient sur le bas des hanches dans un mouvement souple, exposant ainsi sa nudité.

Prentiss détourna le regard.

Voyant l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Morgan qui fermait les yeux, Megan murmura…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Derek.

Elle le ferait, peu importe la façon dont ils jouaient le jeu.


	7. Chapitre 7 Sexe au téléphone ?

Rossi et Reid étaient revenus dans la suite de la suspecte. Arpenter la scène de crime n'avait rien donné.

L'agent ainé avait son cellulaire en main.

\- Garcia ? Es-tu certaine qu'ils devraient être ici ?

\- Absolument ! J'ai vérifié et revérifié au moins neuf douzaines de fois pendant que toi et Reid le magnifique étiez en route. Les signaux sont clairs comme le jour, Rossi !

Les agents avaient foncé vers le condo de luxe. Ils avaient sprinté à travers le hall richement aménagé et pris l'ascenseur privé à l'unique usage du penthouse. L'appartement était mortellement calme. Aucun signe de perturbation. Aucun signe de leurs coéquipiers. Garcia avait tenté de les appeler plusieurs fois, espérant que Rossi ou Reid entendrait une sonnerie.

Rien.

Dave poussa un profond soupir.

\- D'accord. Nous allons effectuer une autre recherche. Nous allons informer JJ de ce qui se passe. Nous avons besoin d'un APB sur les trois d'entre eux.

\- Compris.

La connexion fut coupée. L'humour donquichottesque de Penelope avait quelque peu amoindri leur inquiétude.

Rossi fouilla dans la poche de son veston où il conservait toujours des sacs pour recueillir des preuves, ainsi que d'autres accessoires pour l'occasion.

\- Mets tes gants, fiston. Ces téléphones sont à quelque part. Ce sera possiblement les seuls indices que nous pourrons récolter à partir de ceux-ci.

Le regard intense et incisif, les agents effectuèrent une recherche approfondie, mur à mur, afin de retracer les portables de leurs camarades disparus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan prenait un grand plaisir à observer l'inconfort de ses proies.

Hotch avait tressaillit et émis une vague protestation lorsque sa chair avait été exposée à l'air froid de la pièce. En dehors de cela, il ne montrait aucun signe qu'il était conscient de son pantalon baissé.

Les yeux de Prentiss étaient baissés, ceux de Morgan fermés.

\- Franchement ! Allons donc ! Deux grands et valeureux agents comme vous ! Vous seriez dégoutés par _ça ?_

Aucun des agents ne répondit. Megan leva les yeux, récupéra son champagne et reprit sa position aux côtés de Hotch.

\- Oohhh. Très bien. Poules mouillées que vous êtes.

Elle but une gorgée de vin.

\- Vous pouvez regarder. Il est couvert à présent.

Prentiss leva les yeux et Morgan rouvrit les siens. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la scène. Prentiss émit un grognement de dégoût et Morgan un gémissement de protestation.

Hotch _était_ couvert. Par la main de Megan ; sa paume n'étant pas assez grande pour couvrir l'ensemble des attributs naturels du chef de l'unité. La suspecte faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne tellement elle riait.

\- Vous devez être cinglés, dit-elle en essuyant le vin qui avait coulé sur son menton de la main qui tenait sa flûte de champagne, tandis qu'elle couvrait toujours décemment Hotch de l'autre. Vous voyez du sang et des tripes et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre mais vous ne pouvez pas supporter la vue de _ça !_

Ricanant, elle souleva légèrement la main pour regarder en-dessous une fraction de seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Prentiss.

Elle avait de nouveau détourné les yeux. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir entre ses dents serrées. Elle sentait un filet de bile lui remonter dans la gorge tant elle ressentait de la haine envers cette suspecte.

\- Il est notre ami. Et je me fous de savoir à quel point vous êtes stupide, aveugle ou tordue. C'est un homme bien. Et cela veut dire que nous nous soucions de lui. Et vous savez quoi ?

Prentiss ferma ses yeux de toute ses forces.

\- Vous êtes si centrée sur votre petite personne, sur les hommes qui vous ont blessée et votre agenda haineux que vous ne sauriez même pas reconnaître un homme décent, même s'il était directement sous votre nez… PARCE QU'IL _L'EST !_

Megan écoutait, ses yeux affichant une leur glaciale.

\- Je pense que tu es en train d'oublier qui est en charge ici.

\- Prentiss, l'avertit Morgan d'un ton tout bas, pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours dans une situation précaire et qu'elle devait calmer sa rage.

La respiration laborieuse, Prentiss laissa retomber la tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et croisa le regard de Megan. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune capitulation ou remord dans celui de Prentiss.

\- Vous m'avez demandé d'être honnête. Alors je le suis.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Ce fut une mince victoire lorsque Megan finit par capituler en buvant ostensiblement la dernière gorgée de vin. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ce qui signifiait que Hotch ne bénéficiait plus de la modeste protection de sa main.

\- Oh Dieu, Morgan. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ce qu'il lui arrive, dit Prentiss avec un élan de sympathie.

Leur chef était un homme qui se retranchait derrière ses boucliers, qu'il considérait imputables au professionnalisme mais qui en fait, étaient nés de sa vulnérabilité.

\- Comment allons-nous sortir de ce pétrin ? Tu as des idées ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Tenir le coup. C'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire. J'aurais tendance à croire que Rossi et les autres sont à notre recherche en ce moment. Jouons le jeu pour leur laisser la chance de nous retrouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Rossi ! J'en ai trouvé un !

Reid fouillait derrière les livres anciens qui avaient attiré l'attention de Hotch lors de leur première fouille dans le penthouse. Sa mémoire eidétique en pleine action, le jeune agent s'était immobilisé au centre de la pièce et balayait la chambre des yeux. Il comparait ce qu'il voyait en ce moment avec son instantané mental capturé la première fois où ils s'étaient trouvés ici.

L'un des volumes avait été tiré vers l'avant.

Et effectivement, dissimulé derrière ces volumes, il y avait bien un téléphone. Celui de Morgan. Une vérification rapide ne révéla rien de particulier, outre que la sonnerie était désactivée. Même si le téléphone n'indiquait pas la localisation de son propriétaire, c'était tout de même encourageant.

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, les agents poursuivirent les recherches des deux autres cellulaires disparus.

Rossi modifia sa technique, sa concentration aussi acérée que la pointe d'un laser. Avec des mains rapides et efficaces, il fouilla méthodiquement la salle de bain élégamment aménagée. Lorsqu'il trouva le mince cellulaire de Prentiss dissimulé dans une boite de tampons hygiéniques, il grimaça. Même s'il avait été marié à trois reprises, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise de fouiner dans les produits hygiéniques féminins.

Il était sur le point d'appeler Reid lorsque le jeune agent le héla de la chambre.

\- Rossi ! Viens voir ça !

Vérifiant le téléphone de Prentiss tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre des maîtres, il remarqua que la sonnerie avait été désactivée et que le cellulaire était absent de tout indice, à l'instar de celui de Morgan. Les yeux fixés sur le cellulaire, il s'approcha de la porte où Reid l'attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Rossi s'arrêta près de Reid.

\- J'ai trouvé le téléphone de Prentiss.

\- Uh, uh… marmonna Reid qui ne semblait guère prêter attention.

Levant les yeux, Rossi comprit pourquoi.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent le luxueux lit à baldaquin. Niché entre les draps de satin, partiellement appuyé contre un oreiller duveteux, se trouvait le téléphone de Hotch.

Et à côté, il y avait un préservatif.

Qui semblait avoir été utilisé.


	8. Chapitre 8 Petite fille perdue

Rossi s'approcha du lit et du petit élément douteux niché à côté du cellulaire de Hotch.

Il était heureux d'avoir apporté plus d'une paire de gants. Il avait prévu la collecte de préservatifs usagés et jeter par la suite les gants dans le même sac de preuves. Empochant le téléphone de Prentiss, il secoua l'un des sacs et avec une moue de dégoût, il ramassa le préservatif que la suspecte avait laissé à leur intention de sorte qu'ils puissent le trouver. Il hésita. Et fronça les sourcils. Il approcha le préservatif près de son nez et renifla.

\- Jésuuuuus, Rossi ! Mets ça dans le sac tout de suite !

Le regard dégouté de Reid signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas un moment approprié pour jouer au limier.

\- Non… attends…

Rossi examina le préservatif, les yeux plissés.

\- Ce que je vais te dire est peut-être un peu personnel, petit, mais connais-tu quelqu'un qui puisse remplir un préservatif à ce point ?

Il se tourna et étendit le préservatif devant son coéquipier.

Reid recula en arrière, les lèvres amincies en une ligne de désapprobation.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en matière des moyens de contraception, Rossi. Et je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans les affaires de… d'un autre homme… tu sais...

\- Mais justement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

L'agent ainé pressa le réservoir au bout du préservatif et examina la texture du contenu. Il agita le petit trophée, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Reid récupéra le téléphone de Hotch, vérifia la boîte de messages ou de tout autre indice, en suivant Rossi vers la salle de bain d'un rythme plus lent et sans enthousiasme. Spencer était réticent à examiner le contenu du préservatif. Il s'efforçait également de rester à l'écart de toute spéculation sur la façon dont son collègue en était venu à être un tel expert sur la question.

Avant d'avoir atteint la porte de la pièce, il entendit l'exclamation de triomphe de Dave.

\- Je le _savais_ _!_

Reid se dirigea vers le comptoir de marbre aux côtés de Rossi qui flairait la crème déposée en petites gouttelettes sur le bout de son gant. Le jeune agent recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait qu'on lui mettre sous le nez peu importe ce que c'était afin de le renifler à son tour.

\- De la lotion pour les mains, petit. Elle a rempli le préservatif avec de la lotion pour les mains. Je me disais justement que c'était bizarre que la seule chose sur le comptoir lorsque nous sommes venus ici la dernière fois était _ça._

Il désigna la bouteille étiquetée « beurre de cacao et d'aloès pour le corps ».

Dave secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- A quel diable de jeu est-elle en train de jouer ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prentiss et Morgan maintenaient leurs efforts à accorder une certaine dignité à Hotch, en évitant de regarder sa nudité.

Différents sons provenaient derrière la porte où s'était réfugiée Megan. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils entendirent le son d'un autre bouchon qu'on faisait sauter d'une bouteille de champagne. Les pas s'approchèrent.

Megan franchit la porte, un verre de vin frais à la main. Elle avait glissé un pull léger sur ses épaules. Délicat, avec des boutons de roses brodés, il semblait incongru sur la dentelle et la mousseline noire de sa nuisette. Elle portait un livre épais sous son bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les agents ligotés à leur chaise. Elle espérait les surprendre à contempler les organes génitaux de leur chef. Cela signifierait que leur aversion primaire s'était transformée en un acte à son propre profit.

Sa bouche s'incurva en une moue boudeuse. Megan observa qu'ils évitaient soigneusement ce qu'elle considérait être une vue fascinante. _Mais qui sait ? Ils auraient pu en profiter pendant que j'étais partie._

Elle reprit sa place auprès de Hotch et inclina la tête, comme si elle l'évaluait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment en train de rater un beau spectacle, dit-elle.

\- Vous êtes malade, dit Prentiss d'un ton méprisant.

\- Emily.

Nouvelle douce mise en garde de Morgan. Mais il ne réussit qu'à tirer un rire amer de la part de l'agent féminin.

\- Eh bien, elle l'est, dit Prentiss. Et elle est si à cheval sur la vérité, n'est-ce pas _mon cœur ?_

Elle s'adressait à Megan en la tutoyant.

\- Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas un visage à deux faces lorsqu'il s'agit que je dise la vérité sur Hotch sans appliquer ce même principe sur toi-même ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le rire goguenard de Prentiss provoqua une certaine tension dans l'estomac de Morgan.

Les yeux de Megan se rétrécirent. Elle sirota son champagne et regarda ses proies.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Non !

Emily leva un menton défiant vers le plafond.

\- Re-gar-de-moi.

\- Va au diable ! Si tu es assez intelligente pour trouver le chemin… espèce de salope.

\- Arrête ça ! Regarde-moi !

Au lieu de ça, Morgan et Prentiss se regardèrent. La voix aigüe de Megan sonnait comme celle d'un enfant boudeur au bord des larmes. Qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de la séductrice cultivée et meurtrière.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer !

C'était le cri d'un enfant. Et non celui de la suspecte.

Prentiss commençait à coller les morceaux ensemble. La petite fille. Le petit pull. Mais plus encore… ce besoin de vouloir gagner à tout prix, d'être plus forte que les autres joueurs. Le cri infantile pour obtenir de l'attention. Cherchant dans la profondeur des yeux sombres de Morgan, Emily espérait qu'il avait établi la même connexion. La voix de Prentiss était ferme lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Si vous voulez qu'on vous prête attention, alors agissez en adulte. Sinon, jouez toute seule.

Prentiss releva davantage le menton, levant son regard au plafond, presque au-dessus d'elle. Elle entendit un bruissement… suivi de quelques grognements d'efforts.

\- D'accord. Bien. Vous pouvez regarder à présent.

Il y avait du ressentiment dans chaque mot.

Lentement et prudemment, Emily et Morgan reportèrent leur regard sur Hotch. Megan avait remonté son pantalon. Elle avait fait son possible, bien que son pantalon fût toujours ouvert et sa ceinture détachée. Mais au moins, Hotch n'était plus exposé.

La suspecte était en mode bouderie, sa lèvre inférieure vers l'avant. Les poings serrés. Mais ses yeux étaient infiniment tristes. Sa voix était d'une douceur déconcertante lorsqu'elle dit :

\- Je pourrais vous tuer, vous savez ? Tous les trois.

\- Mais alors vous seriez toute seule, argua Morgan. Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ?

Il avait abandonné son rôle de mauvais flic. Il entrevoyait de quels blocs étaient construits la carapace de Megan. Les plus endommagés, sur lesquels vacillait en équilibre précaire toute la structure de sa psyché, là où reposaient ses fondations. Son enfance. Un papa qui avait échoué dans son rôle. _Elle punit tous les hommes, alors qu'elle veut uniquement frapper celui dont elle est incapable de se libérer. Peu importe celui qu'elle punira, il sera toujours son père._

Morgan regarda le visage paisible de Hotch. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais il était à peu près certain de connaître des choses sur le passé du chef de l'unité qui pourraient établir un lien avec la suspecte. _Bon sang ! Si je ne me trompe pas, ils ont probablement bien des points en commun. Et c'est ce qui l'amène à croire qu'elle a trouvé l'âme sœur._

Il regarda Prentiss en biais. Il était également persuadé que Hotch désirait garder sa vie personnelle privée, ainsi que tous ses sales petits secrets.

Morgan ravala son anxiété en plein essor. En fin de compte, il ne serait pas mieux que Megan. Elle avait exposé le corps de Hotch.

Mais Morgan était sur le point d'exposer le cœur et l'âme de cet homme.


	9. Chapitre 9 Retirer les gants

Par consentement muet, la dynamique se modifia.

Comme les partenaires qu'ils étaient depuis longtemps, Prentiss et Morgan modifièrent graduellement leur tactique. Si la première stratégie fut celle du bon et du mauvais flic, laissant l'un d'entre eux favoriser un sentiment d'amitié avec la suspecte, ils adoptaient à présent une stratégie parentale. Délicatement, dans le cas de Morgan.

Être un homme était un désavantage dans le monde de Megan.

Malheureusement, Morgan était celui qui détenait un plan. Et malheureusement, Morgan connaissait Hotch depuis plus longtemps que Prentiss et il avait remarqué certaines choses à son sujet. Des choses que le chef de l'unité n'avait jamais dévoilées, mais qu'un profileur qualifié pouvait deviner en vertu d'une longue association et d'une observation attentive. Morgan aurait cependant souhaité que Prentiss ne les entendent pas.

Mais cette suspecte était imprévisible. Ses sautes d'humeur, ses mentions occasionnelles de vouloir les tuer et le fait qu'elle avait déjà prouvé d'une manière efficace qu'elle était une tueuse prolifique, alimentait la décision de Morgan de faire en sorte que lui et ses coéquipiers survivent à cette épreuve.

Ce que fit Megan par la suite, lui donna l'espoir que son raisonnement était solide et qu'il _était_ sur la bonne voie.

\- C'est mieux, dit-elle.

Ayant obtenu la totale attention de ses proies, la colère d'enfant de Megan battit en retraite. La séductrice malveillante pouvait se manifester, à présent qu'elle avait une audience. Se glissant le long du corps de Hotch, elle posa le grand livre qu'elle avait apporté contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Prentiss et Morgan échangèrent un regard ; une communication silencieuse semblait couler entre eux.

 _Et maintenant quoi ?_

 _Cherche-moi._

 _Sois prêt à n'importe quoi._

\- Voici.

Megan posa le livre de l'autre côté du corps de Hotch, qu'elle appuya à nouveau contre lui, afin de leur montrer la page qu'elle avait choisie. Cette manœuvre tira un doux gémissement de Hotch, lorsque le lourd livre heurta ses côtes.

\- Hé ! Doucement ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit Emily, qui adoptait à nouveau un ton d'autorité parentale.

Megan était trop plongée dans sa recherche pour y porter attention. Elle se pencha sur le livre et tapa la page d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré.

\- Ceci. Regardez.

Les agents s'inclinèrent plus près, les yeux plissés. C'était un album photos. La photographie que la suspecte désirait leur montrer représentait un homme de haute taille, souriant et vêtu d'un costume sombre. A côté de lui, appuyée contre sa jambe, se tenait une petite fille blonde. Elle levait sur lui un visage qui exprimait une pure adoration. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était ce duo.

\- Alors ? dit Prentiss, en se redressant sur chaise avec un reniflement indifférent.

Megan roula des yeux.

\- Alors, il a l'air honnête et respectable, non ? Un homme bien. Un homme _très_ bien.

Morgan prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix douce et persuasive, souhaitant atteindre la suspecte :

\- Les apparences peuvent être décevantes. Vous ne pouvez pas juger quelqu'un par son apparence. Vous le savez. Et Hotch…

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

\- Et Hotch le sait plus que la plupart d'entre nous. _Spécialement_ lorsqu'il s'agit de parents… de pères.

Prentiss tourna la tête vers son partenaire. Elle sentait une stratégie derrière ces propos. Mais il y avait plus que cela. L'émotion de Morgan n'était point feinte. Perplexe, elle écoutait attentivement, à l'instar de la suspecte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Elle regarda les traits sereins de son « jouet ».

\- Il _est_ un père, releva Megan.

Les traits de son visage se durcirent.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose à sa famille ? Est-ce à cause de cela que sa femme l'a quitté ?

\- Non.

L'estomac de Morgan se noua, car il considérait qu'il était sur le point de trahir un homme qu'il aimait et respectait sincèrement. Et même davantage.

\- Je suis en train de dire que Hotch était l'enfant d'un père qui avait l'air bien… comme le vôtre… mais… qui ne l'était pas. Tout comme le vôtre.

Les yeux de Prentiss s'agrandirent, comme si elle décelait les vérités sous-jacentes sous ses propos. Ou du moins, Morgan _croyait_ qu'elles étaient vraies.

Au fond de lui, Derek pensait que si on lui donnait le choix entre être déshabillé ou celui de discuter des cicatrices de son enfance, Hotch choisirait la deuxième option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi avait déposé le préservatif remplit de lotion dans un sac, persuadé que l'analyse de son contenu lui donnerait raison. C'était une blague tordue venant une d'une femme à l'esprit tordu.

\- Nous devons en découvrir davantage à son sujet.

Reid arpentait l'appartement spacieux et élégamment meublé.

\- Quelqu'un doit savoir ce qu'elle possède et où elle pourrait aller. Elle doit être tout près ou sinon, elle reçoit forcément de l'aide.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Rossi. Elle n'est en pas en mesure de déplacer trois agents, à moins d'être tout près d'ici. C'est une tueuse mais ce n'est pas une professionnelle. Elle leur a glissé entre les doigts et nos hommes se sont aussitôt mis à sa recherche. Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle reçoive de l'aide de qui que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Reid retira ses gants. Ils avaient terminé leurs recherches. Il n'y avait plus rien à trouver ici.

\- C'est une solitaire. Je dirais que ses problèmes de confiance sont si profondément enracinés qu'elle n'a pas d'amis proches ou même de simples connaissances sur qui elle pourrait se fier. Elle a ses clients… et c'est tout.

Reid secoua la tête, affichant un air sincèrement désolé.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Tu as des amis, protesta Rossi en entourant les épaules du génie, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Tu nous as, nous.

\- Ouais, mais je vous connais uniquement parce que nous travaillons ensemble. Autrement, je ne vous aurais probablement jamais rencontrés.

Que Reid compare sa vie solitaire à celle d'une prostituée était une déclaration plutôt sombre. Quittant le penthouse et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur privé, Dave tenta de remonter le moral du jeune homme.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas, petit. Peu importe comment ça s'est produit, tu es l'un des nôtres.

Comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, Dave planta un baiser bruyant et typiquement italien sur la joue de Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Morgan se sentait comme le pire des amis et des coéquipiers.

Au moins, il avait suscité l'intérêt de Megan.

\- Le père d'Aaron l'a abandonné ? Simplement quitté, comme s'il s'était lavé les mains d'une grosse erreur ?

Son ton manifestait à la fois un certain espoir et une prudence.

\- Non. Son père est resté, mais… mais il aurait été préférable qu'il parte.

Derek tentait de maîtriser le sentiment invalidant de trahison qui grandissait en lui.

\- Son père était un homme violent. Je pense qu'il se défoulait de ce qui le rongeait sur sa femme et ses enfants. Particulièrement sur Hotch. Beaucoup.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

La question venait de Prentiss, et elle tombait à point. Elle ajoutait une touche de crédibilité sur le secret honteux.

 _Crédible parce que c'est vrai_ , pensa Morgan.

\- Je le sais à cause de certaines choses qu'il a dites. A un suspect. Hotch ne savait pas que j'étais là, que je pouvais écouter leur conversation.

\- Quel suspect ?

Emily songea que cette révélation expliquait beaucoup de choses.

\- Son nom était Vincent. Un tueur professionnel. Il a tué des centaines de cibles. Tous des hommes. La seule femme qui a été touchée fut la sienne. Il était bouleversé et…

Morgan haussa les épaules.

\- … nous l'avons capturé.

\- Il a tué tous les hommes ? demanda Megan, d'un regard avide.

La mortalité masculine était quelque chose qui la concernait tout particulièrement.

\- Le point est que Vincent est entré dans ce domaine parce que son premier meurtre était son propre père. Un père comme celui de Hotch. Qui battait sa famille. Vincent aimait tellement tuer ces salauds qu'il en a fait une carrière. J'ai l'impression que tous ses contrats étaient pour assouvir sa haine et sa rage contre son père.

Morgan prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de relâcher la pression dans sa poitrine, à mettre en lumière les affaires personnelles de son patron.

\- Quand les policiers ont capturé Vincent, Hotch a dit quelque chose de réconfortant, ce qui m'a paru plutôt bizarre. C'est ce qui a attiré mon attention. Il a dit : « lorsqu'on grandit dans un environnement extrêmement violent, il n'est pas étonnant que _certaines_ personnes deviennent des assassins. Vincent a saisi l'allusion qu'il faisait partie des « certains ». Il a donc dit : « Certaines personnes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez dit que certaines personnes grandissent pour devenirs des assassins ? » Et Hotch a alors répondu : « Et certaines personnes grandissent pour les capturer ».

La voix de Morgan trahissait une certaine fatigue.

\- Hotch parlait de lui-même. C'est là que j'ai su. Et à partir de là, plusieurs petites choses se sont mises en place.

 _Comme à quel point il est bouleversé lorsque nous enquêtons sur des incidents où des enfants sont blessés ou tués. Ou comme lorsqu'il tente de dissimuler qu'il pleure sur leur sort. Et ces fois où il est assis, les yeux dans le vague et que seul Rossi est capable de l'atteindre._

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Prentiss ferma les yeux.

\- Pauvre Hotch.

Megan regarda les traits paisibles de sa proie. Elle repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux sombres sur son front.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle.

Le regard tendre de Megan redonna espoir à Morgan.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, vous allez le relâcher ? Nous laisser partir ?

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas.

Elle continuait d'explorer les pommettes de Hotch d'un doigt délicat.

\- Je veux dire que je suis désolée du produit que j'ai utilisé sur lui. Vous savez… pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Derek et Prentiss échangèrent un bref regard.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Megan soupira et se rassit en prenant délibérément son temps pour siroter son vin.

\- Eh bien, il est sans défense, mais il n'est pas inconscient. Il sait ce qui se passe. Il peut nous entendre.

Morgan se pencha en avant. Il crut qu'il allait vomir.


	10. Chapitre 10 Piquer la tigresse au vif

Morgan avait du mal à contrôler sa nausée.

Si ce que Megan disait était vrai, alors Hotch était un auditoire captif de sa propre humiliation, de sa propre éviscération émotionnelle. S'inclinant aussi loin que ses liens le lui permettaient, Derek ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver une certaine mesure.

\- Morgan, tout va bien. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est bien Hotch.

La voix douce de Prentiss visait à apaiser Morgan, mais il y avait une tonalité sous-jacente qui trahissait un certain inconfort. De savoir que son patron, étendu là sur ce lit, le pantalon béant, écoutait leur conversation.

Le tintement du rire cristallin de Megan incita Morgan à lever les yeux. Il y avait une indignation amère sur chaque ligne de ses traits. Megan s'amusait énormément. Elle sirotait son vin et considérait l'agent par le rebord de son verre, les yeux pétillants de joie malveillante.

\- Aaahhh… trésor, ne t'en fais pas avec ça, dit-elle d'une voix trainante. Si Aaron peut t'entendre et s'il est un homme bien… pourquoi ne te pardonnerait-il pas ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si ?

Morgan capta la petite lueur d'espoir, même si sa colère s'était enfoncée de quelques crans.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "si" ? Peut-il nous entendre ou non ?

Avec un soupir ennuyé, la suspecte leva une épaule dans un geste d'indifférence alanguie.

\- Est-ce que cela importe ? Aucun de vous n'y peut rien de toute façon.

Elle passa la langue le long du rebord de la flûte de champagne en observant ses proies à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

\- Mais puisque vous avez trempé l'orteil dans l'eau, aussi bien plonger pour de bon à présent. Quels sont les autres petits secrets d'Aaron ?

Prentiss n'aimait pas la façon de la meurtrière de dévisager Morgan. Il était préférable de garder les hommes au périmètre de sa perception plutôt qu'au centre de la scène. Si cela était possible. Derek pouvait devenir trop facilement un autre jouet entre les mains Megan, tout simplement à cause de son sexe. Hotch était déjà une cible sans défense, mais la sensibilité féminine d'Emily détectait une douce qualité dans l'intérêt de Megan pour le chef de l'unité. _Peut-être est-elle attirée par lui, malgré elle ?_

Néanmoins, Prentiss préférait la prudence plutôt que l'affliction. Elle tenta de détourner l'attention vers elle-même.

\- Il n'a pas tant de secrets. C'est simplement un homme réservé. Il ne va pas déblatérer sur sa vie personnelle à qui que ce soit parce qu'il est plutôt introverti. Et non parce qu'il cherche à dissimuler quoique ce soit.

\- Oh ?

Megan émit un rire d'incrédulité amusée.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Un homme qui n'a pas de secrets ?

\- Un homme qui garde tout pour lui. Un homme qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement. Un homme qui préfère ne rien dire plutôt que d'utiliser la malhonnêteté comme bouclier. Un homme _bien !_

\- Mmmmmm… que tu dis.

La suspecte referma l'album photos et le lança au pied du lit. Elle s'étendit et posa sa tête tout près de celle de Hotch afin d'étudier son profil. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent, lourdes de sommeil.

\- Il est vraiment un bel homme en tout cas. Tu m'entends, Aaron ? Tu es un sacré beau morceau.

Emily regarda Morgan en biais. Peut-être que le champagne commençait à faire effet.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Rien ? Vraiment ?

L'agitation de Reid était clairement évidente. Rossi et JJ étaient regroupés autour du haut-parleur ; avec Garcia en ligne.

\- Je sais ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais continuer d'essayer mais il n'y a aucune trace écrite identifiable, et il y a tant de titres et d'actes dans les reçus, que nous ne savons même pas quels individus sont liés à la suspecte dont nous ignorons toujours le nom, et les avocats tournent autour des… et… et… et…

La détresse et l'accablement étaient palpables dans la voix de l'analyste technique.

\- Nous comprenons, chaton, protesta Rossi. Mais… continue de creuser.

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais…

La connexion fut coupée sur le sanglot de Garcia.

Dave se retourna pour regarder les visages inquiets de ses collègues.

\- Vous savez de qui nous avons besoin pour ce genre de choses ? dit-il avec une pointe d'humour amère.

\- De Hotch.

JJ passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Il était procureur général. Il saurait comment passer à travers toute cette foutue merde juridique sans aucun effort.

\- Il s'est écoulé un délai de 24 heures depuis que nous avons perdu tout contact avec le reste de l'équipe.

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait diminuait les chances de retrouver leurs collègues… leurs amis. Vivants et indemnes.

\- Je n'ai jamais passé à travers tout un système juridique auparavant, dit JJ en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine pour chercher un certain réconfort. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de riches magnats qui courent les rues. Ils sont invincibles parce que nous ne savons même pas qui ils sont.

\- Nous avons déjà confronté ce problème auparavant, soupira Rossi. Tous les magnats peuvent s'en tirer avec des cascades. Généralement, ils ne le font pas. Mais elle est toujours là... cette puissante structure… qui garde profil bas.

\- Ce qui me tue c'est que cette tueuse est capable de les repérer, d'en faire ses proies. C'est précisément ce type d'homme qu'elle cherche. On pourrait penser que l'un d'entre eux pourrait l'arrêter.

Reid semblait tout aussi amer que dérouté.

\- Pour certaines personnes, la perte d'une réputation pourrait se traduire par une perte de revenu... ce qui est un sort pire que la mort. Ils préfèrent prendre la chance d'être assassinés, tant et aussi longtemps que leurs cadres juridiques vont nettoyer et conserver leurs souvenirs et leur héritage intacts.

JJ secoua la tête en poussant un soupir de dérision.

\- C'est leur immortalité. Leur argent. Leur entreprise. Ils risquent de mourir pour ça et en fin de compte, ils vivent. C'est complètement malade.

Rossi soupira.

\- Oui et bien…ça dépend du point de vue de chacun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan caressait Hotch, à travers le fin tissu de son short. Les yeux rendus brumeux par l'alcool, elle semblait avoir perdu quelques inhibitions.

\- Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas ça.

Morgan ne pouvait supporter que son supérieur soit caressé, molesté. Spécialement s'il était conscient de ce qui se passait. Prisonnier dans son propre corps. Impuissant et sans défense.

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit la suspecte d'une voix pâteuse. Aaron et moi avons tellement en commun ! Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas être ensemble ?

Prentiss serra les dents lorsque la main de Megan se fit plus insistante, plus rythmée. Elle devait couper court aux effets brumeux du champagne.

\- Parce que comme nous l'avons dit, c'est un homme bien. Peut-être que vous et Hotch avez certains points de votre enfance en commun mais ce que vous êtes devenue par la suite n'a rien à voir avec lui. Au final, vous n'avez rien en commun avec lui !

Elle crachait ces mots pour détourner l'attention de cette femme.

\- Compris ? Il est bon et noble. Et toi tu n'es qu'une merde.

Son manège fonctionna.

Mais pas de la façon que Prentiss s'y attendait.


	11. Chapitre 11 Fin du jeu

Megan écarquilla les yeux de douleur et de ressentiment.

Même à travers la brume du champagne, elle sentait l'insulte amère dans la voix de Prentiss. Et plus encore… elle remarqua le ricanement de mépris sur le visage de l'agente. Une forte émotion s'empara d'elle, à travers le brouillard de l'alcool. Prentiss se prépara pour l'attaque.

Le visage de la suspecte se crispa. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux parurent étrangement grands et creux.

Prentiss trouvait difficile de prévoir les réactions de cette femme. En tant que profileur, elle se devait d'avoir la main sur le comportement humain, mais Megan était insaisissable. Elle regarda Morgan qui prononça silencieusement le mot « dév olution ». Et peut-être en était-il ainsi.

Cela rendit la situation encore plus précaire. Les tactiques de manipulation et de négociation; des outils pour les professionnels du BAU, étaient complètement inutiles. Emily ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Tandis que Megan se rasseyait près de Hotch, les larmes ruisselant dans sa coupe de vin, les agents ne pouvaient qu'espérer, qu'à quelque part, Rossi, Reid, JJ et Garcia mettaient tout en œuvre pour retrouver leurs camarades disparus.

Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Prentiss pendant que la main de la suspecte quittait le short de Hotch pour rejoindre la table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir. Après avoir à nouveau fouillé son contenu, elle récupéra la bouteille de liquide qui avait supposément gardé Hotch tranquille. Voire conscient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ils _doivent_ être dans le même immeuble que ce penthouse.

Rossi était entêté à propos de la logistique de toute cette affaire, à savoir qu'une seule femme était impliquée pour déplacer le corps des trois agents du FBI. _A moins qu'elle ne les ait rendus inaptes ? Mais comment ?_

C'était le moment d'utiliser les talents intellectuels de Reid.

\- Eh, petit. Si tu devais assommer trois personnes sans prendre aucun risque pour toi-même, comment t'y prendrais-tu ?

JJ fronça les sourcils.

\- Si quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, spécialement une femme, ils n'auraient jamais baissé leur garde.

Les yeux ambrés de Reid avaient une expression lointaine. Il aimait le jeu de la spéculation.

\- Eh bien alors elle devrait agir de loin, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas l'approcher. Mais nos hommes auraient probablement pris les mesures d'évitement nécessaires dès qu'ils auraient flairé quelque chose de suspect, alors…

\- Donc elle devait être invisible, n'est-ce-pas ? Et tout près d'eux. Et les prendre par surprise.

Les yeux de Rossi étaient figés sur ceux de Reid. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre de leur expertise, leur imagination et leur énergie.

\- Et ce moyen doit être incontournable. Ils se seraient enfuis pour se couvrir, probablement dans des directions différentes pour disperser la zone cible.

\- Elle aime la drogue, intervint JJ. Le dernier meurtre avec une arme n'était pas son choix. Elle l'a fait pour un avoir un impact sur sa conversation avec Hotch. Mais son premier choix, c'est la drogue.

\- Mais les gars…

Les épaules de Reid s'affaissèrent dans un signe de défaite.

\- …peu importe ce qui s'est passé…ça peut être n'importe où entre cette chambre et le penthouse. Ce n'est pas parce que leurs téléphones étaient dans cette pièce, qu'ils ont été capturés dans cette pièce. Elle a pu revenir ici uniquement pour planquer leur téléphone après les avoir capturés.

Sa tête retomba en avant.

\- Dieu sait qu'elle avait suffisamment de temps pour agir.

Rossi restait silencieux. Il était celui qui avait écarté Reid lorsque le reste de l'équipe ne les avait pas rejoints sur le lieu du crime au bout de quinze minutes. Spencer et lui étaient demeurés sur place, pendant un long moment, concentrés sur leur travail.

 _Ou du moins je l'étais. Reid n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Et il avait raison. Il avait raison. Encore maintenant._

 _Ils pouvaient être n'importe où._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan tenait la petite bouteille de liquide contre sa poitrine.

\- Le jeu n'est plus amusant à présent.

Les deux agents retenaient leur souffle, pour découvrir ce qu'elle voulait dire par "le jeu est terminé".

Prentiss était sur des charbons ardents. Si des railleries pouvaient aider leur cause, elle était prête à émettre des commentaires sur ces enfants gâtés qui s'enfuyaient avec une brassée de jouets et qui revenaient chez eux dès que le vent tournait contre eux. Si la tactique inverse était nécessaire, Emily était prête à revenir à son mode "maternel", mais cette fois en abandonnant son rôle d'autorité en faveur de quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus doux, qui inciterait leur suspecte à se laisser attendrir par la figure maternelle attentionnée.

Morgan se débattait dans ses liens avec une force renouvelée. Cette femme était imprévisible et elle était l'un de ses cauchemars. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Prentiss, il vit une concentration féroce animer ses prunelles. Elle guettait chaque geste de la suspecte. Il ne perturba pas son attention.

Megan renifla ses larmes et balança les jambes hors du lit en enjambant le corps inerte de Hotch. Elle s'agenouilla sur le matelas à côté de lui et décapsula la bouteille.

\- C'est de ta faute. Parce que tu as raison.

Elle hoquetait, à cause de ses larmes ou de la boisson, Prentiss n'en était pas certaine.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, alors je m'en vais, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ! Attendez !

La voix forte de Prentiss tentait de mettre fin à la tâche de la suspecte qui s'était mise en tête de lui faire absorber ce poison.

\- Vous avez dit que si vous partiez, Hotch allait éventuellement se réveiller ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de lui faire mal ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, ARRÊTEZ !

Même si Emily criait, la suspecte se pencha sur Hotch. Comme elle était accroupie au-dessus de sa proie, les agents ne pouvaient voir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il y avait un son inquiétant de liquide qui s'écoulait. Et celui de la voix de Megan qui chantonnait tout doucement.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Aaron… bois, bois tout. Oui, c'est bien.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Tu es si beau… pourquoi cette femme t'a laissé ? Je suis désolée, Aaron… gentil Aaron…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle trébucha hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Prentiss et Morgan pouvaient voir un filet de liquide qui s'écoulait du coin de la bouche de Hotch. Il était plus immobile et silencieux que jamais.

Dans un élan désespéré, Prentiss usa son ton d'autorité maternelle.

\- Megan ! Reviens ici ! _Maintenant !_

L'excès d'alcool dans le sang de la suspecte la fit hésiter. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, elle se tourna vers les trois agents. Du mascara et de l'eyeliner faisaient paraitre ses yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite. Emily tenta de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation.

\- Megan, écoutez-moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous vous en preniez uniquement aux hommes mauvais, non ? Les hommes qui ont trahi l'amour et la confiance et qui ont quitté leur famille, sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, comme s'ils avaient été des chatons non désirés… n'est-ce-pas ?

La suspecte resta là où elle l'était, en regardant Prentiss à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Ses yeux étaient froids et étincelants. Un regard qui envoya un frisson de terreur et de suspicion chez les deux agents.

\- Megan, est-ce que Hotch peut nous entendre ? Sait-il ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Le regard reptilien et silencieux de Megan incita Morgan à crier.

 _\- Peut-il nous entendre ?!_

La réponse fut un demi-sourire et un haussement d'épaules délicat.

\- Peut-être que oui… et peut-être que non…

La respiration de Prentiss était laborieuse.

\- Megan, écoutez-moi. Il n'est pas trop tard. Vous ne voulez pas tuer un homme bon. Si vous le faites, personne ne recevra le message que vous désirez transmettre en tuant tous ces _mauvais_ hommes. Alors appelez le 9-1-1 et dites-leur où nous sommes. Après, vous pourrez partir et personne ne vous attrapera, et tout le monde saura que vous en voulez uniquement aux hommes _mauvais_. Ils vont comprendre cela.

Le sourire de la suspecte se contracta.

\- Peut-être que oui… et peut-être que non…

Morgan était incapable de chasser de son esprit les premiers meurtres que cette femme avait commis. Il devait savoir…

\- Avez-vous simplement empoisonné Hotch ? L'avez-vous fait ?

Le sourire de Megan s'élargit.

\- Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non…

Elle se redressa.

\- Je dois partir à présent.

Megan quitta la pièce sur un dernier ricanement.

Les agents entendirent la porte de refermer. Le verrou cliqueta. Le bruit des pas s'éloigna, doux et stable.

Une autre porte plus loin claqua.

Puis ce fut le silence. Le silence d'un appartement vacant.

Le silence de Hotch étendu pâle et inerte.

Le silence d'un jeu qu'ils avaient perdu.


	12. Chapitre 12 L'adieu à un frère

Prentiss et Morgan se tendaient vers le corps de Hotch, tirant sans ménagement sur les liens qui les retenaient ligotés sur leur chaise.

\- Est-ce qu'il respire ? Derek ! _Est-ce qu'il respire !?_

\- Je ne peux pas le dire. Il est trop loin. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Morgan avait une voix misérable. Il tentait de faire rebondir sa chaise, de s'approcher du lit, mais Megan avait soigneusement choisi son mobilier. Il était lourd et élégant. Même la force de Morgan avait peu d'impact. Il pourrait toujours se renverser sur le sol. Mais il n'y gagnerait rien.

\- Hotch ! _HOTCH !_

Morgan beuglait littéralement, dans une tentative désespérée de communiquer avec son ami. Si leur leader, leur chef, leur patron… leur ami… pouvait encore entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui… s'il était en train de mourir… Derek ne voulait pas qu'il se sente abandonné. Il criait de toutes ses forces, espérant que Hotch puisse l'entendre, afin que ses derniers mots lui apportent un certain réconfort.

\- Hotch ! Nous sommes là, mon ami. Prentiss et moi. Nous sommes ici et nous jurons devant Dieu que nous ferons payer cette garce. Hotch, si tu peux m'entendre…tu es le meilleur putain de patron que j'ai jamais eu. Le seul en qui je pouvais faire confiance. Je pense que tu sais que j'ai eu des problèmes avec ça auparavant, mais écoute, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Et je _sais_ que tu en ferais tout autant pour moi. Je l'ai toujours cru. _Toujours_.

La voix de Morgan craqua. Puis il se ressaisit.

\- Et tout ce que je disais à propos de ton enfance ? Je le sais parce que c'était pareil pour moi. D'une façon différente, mais c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai senti dès le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. Comme un frère. Le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Tu n'es pas tout seul, Hotch. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des secrets… et d'être si profondément blessé que tu ne peux pas en parler à personne… mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Pas maintenant. Pour toujours. Hotch… Hotch, nous sommes avec toi, Hotch…

La voix de Morgan se brisa sur un sanglot de frustration. Les poignets en sang, il pouvait entendre Prentiss à côté de lui, qui pleurait elle aussi, et qui par ses propos, partageait son deuil.

Épuisés et conscients qu'ils n'avaient plus à lutter depuis que la suspecte était partie, les deux agents abandonnèrent.

Et la chambre fut à nouveau silencieuse.

Excepté le son doux de leur douleur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire.

Rossi était de plus en plus contrarié. Avec Garcia perdue dans l'enchevêtrement complexe d'un camouflage juridique, ils étaient vraiment désemparés, n'ayant aucune idée où leurs coéquipiers se trouvaient. En tant qu'agent senior, Dave pris une décision exécutive.

\- Nous allons retourner au penthouse et faire du porte à porte.

Il se tourna vers JJ.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir nous obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller l'ensemble du complexe ? Juste au cas où ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

L'agente de liaison sortit son téléphone, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose de constructif à faire pour occuper son esprit plutôt que de s'appesantir sur son inquiétude qui la rongeait et émoussait ses capacités habituelles de conserver son calme, alors tous les autres étaient en mode panique.

Les trois agents semblaient à bout. Ils tenaient le coup, stimulés par la caféine et l'adrénaline. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures et s'étaient contentés de grignoter des collations vendues dans les machines distributrices.

Une disparition de plus de quarante-huit heures avait une signification terrible.

Les statistiques continuaient d'alimenter l'esprit de Reid avec une précision implacable. _Au bout de quarante-huit heures, si nous n'avons pas trouvé de piste solide, les chances de localiser Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss diminueront de cinquante pour cent. Et en ce moment, notre piste n'a aucune valeur._

Il regarda l'heure sur le mur du poste de police de Dallas.

 _Déjà quarante-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prentiss était incapable de regarder Hotch à présent.

Elle avait laissé retomber la tête en avant, désespérée de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que l'immobilité anormale de Hotch. Elle fit l'inventaire de son propre corps. Outre la présence de l'horloge, elle était sa seule référence pour déterminer depuis combien de temps elle était captive. Comme elle réalisait à quel point son estomac était vide, Morgan s'agita sur sa chaise. Il était tout aussi épuisé que Prentiss. Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

\- J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, dit Prentiss d'une voix faible et vaincue.

Mais dans le silence total qui avait suivi les adieux de Morgan, sa voix semblait forte et intrusive.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

La voix de Morgan était terrible ; une combinaison de douleur et d'une gorge irritée d'avoir crié dans l'espoir que ses paroles aideraient Hotch, peu importe l'état où il se trouvait.

\- Derek, nous avons fait de notre mieux. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous aurions pu faire d'autre.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais cela n'a pas aidé Hotch. Je sais.

\- C'est que, Emily… Je l'aimais _vraiment_. Je veux dire, davantage que simplement travailler avec lui. Il y a quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose… quelque chose…

\- De noble ?

\- Ouais. De noble. S'il avait vécu à une autre époque, il aurait été un chevalier, un prince ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Comme nous l'avons dit… c'est un homme bon.

\- Le meilleur.

A nouveau ce silence. Chaque agent considérait la place qu'avait occupée leur chef dans leur vie tout comme dans leur cœur. La voix de Morgan gronda.

\- Je vais retrouver cette salope. Je vais la trouver.

\- Oui eh bien, nous devons sortir d'ici pour commencer.

Prentiss se redressa. Elle sentait une tension dans son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hotch. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Morgan ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Morgan ? Est-ce qu'il a _bougé_ ? L'a-t-il _fait_ ?

\- Quoi ?

Morgan redressa vivement la tête et ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Hotch.

\- Est-ce que c'était sa main… de l'autre côté ? Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ?

Morgan observa Hotch. La main en question reposait sur son abdomen. Lorsque la suspecte jouait avec lui, elle avait eu libre accès à l'ensemble du corps de Hotch. Et lorsqu'elle était partie, la main de Hotch reposait à ses côtés. Il en était certain.

Les deux agents avaient les yeux fixés sur la main qui reposait sur son estomac.

Espérant qu'elle bouge à nouveau et en même temps, terrifiés qu'elle ne bouge plus.


	13. Chapitre 13 La voix d'un ange

\- Allez… allez… allez…allez… _ALLEZ…_

Morgan marmonnait dans sa barbe avec l'ardeur d'un prêtre.

Prentiss sentaient que ses yeux étaient secs et granuleux ; elle avait peur de cligner des yeux et de manquer l'indice vital qui prouverait que Hotch était encore vivant. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration laborieuse de Morgan. Il se remit à crier.

\- Hotch !... HOTCH !... _HOTCH !_

\- Derek! Regarde!

Le souffle coupé, Prentiss observait Hotch. Incertaine que le mouvement se produirait à nouveau. Et pourtant…

La poitrine du chef de l'unité se souleva ; une profonde inspiration.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Morgan ! Il est vivant !

\- Oui mais il a besoin d'aide. _Nous devons… sortir… d'ici_.

Chaque mot était accentué par la contraction de ses muscles contre ses liens. Derek commençait à comprendre comment un animal pouvait mastiquer sa propre patte pour se libérer d'une situation intolérable. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir atteindre l'un de ses liens avec ses dents. Il les déchirerait en lambeaux.

\- HOTCH ! Réveille-toi, mec. _HOTCH !_

Prentiss émit un son, mi plainte, mi sanglot. Morgan était immobile et observait son ami.

Les yeux de Hotch s'entrouvrirent en deux fentes étroites. Ce n'était pas l'effet de leur imagination. Ils pouvaient distinguer un reflet entre ses paupières. Qui n'y était pas un moment plus tôt.

 _\- Hotch !_

Les yeux du chef se refermèrent, mais sa poitrine continuait de se soulever, prouvant qu'il était bien en vie. Morgan et Prentiss pensaient que le doux mouvement de son souffle était la plus belle chose qu'ils eurent jamais vue. Au bout de quelques minutes de surcharge émotionnelle, Morgan se remit à beugler après son chef. Comme il n'était pas en mesure de rejoindre Hotch, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer de son état. Il se força à stimuler sa gorge car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser l'homme glisser à nouveau vers l'inconscience.

 _\- HOTCH ! HOTCH !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa voix mourut. Prentiss prit alors la relève.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ en avait presque l'écume à la bouche lorsqu'elle obtint enfin son mandat de perquisition.

Il semblait que tout bougeait au ralenti à Dallas, comme de la mélasse en hiver. L'agente de liaison ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une réaction préjudiciable en raison de son accent Yankee. _Peu importe si nous sommes du même côté… dans cette même entreprise du respect de la loi. Tout ce qu'ils entendent est un défi à la suprématie du sud. Ou peut-être qu'ils en font une suprématie personnelle. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers. Même s'ils nous ont invités._

Plus tard, JJ renonça à son opinion, mais avec trois collègues en ligne et un processus qui trainait en longueur, elle n'était pas d'humeur charitable. Elle se tenait en équilibre, au bord de la frénésie, ce qui n'était pas son état habituel. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais au moins, elle avait eu ce mandat. Fatiguée et en nage, elle se précipita vers Rossi et Reid qui frétillaient d'impatience.

\- Je l'ai !

\- Pour tout l'édifice ?

\- Oui ! Ça a pris du temps et je suis désolée, mais…

\- Bon boulot.

Rossi agrippa le mandat, trop surexcité pour écouter les explications de sa collègue. Tant qu'il avait les papiers officiels qu'il pouvait plaquer sous le nez des gens, il était heureux. Il se pratiqua en agita le document devant Reid.

\- Allez, petit.

Il jeta un œil d'excuse vers JJ.

\- Nous avons besoin que tu restes ici. Au cas où…

\- Va. Trouve-les… vite…

JJ regarda les membres de son équipe… sa famille… disparaître dans la lueur de la nuit de Dallas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La voix de Prentiss était complètement éraillée.

Exténués, Morgan et Prentiss commençaient à douter de leurs propres yeux. Peut-être que le mouvement rythmé de la respiration de Hotch était une hallucination. Peut-être qu'ils se trompaient ; leur imagination et leur état physique appauvri produisaient des mirages.

\- Morgan ?

Sa voix était faible et à peine audible.

\- Je sais, dit Morgan d'une voix grinçante.

\- Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu.

Prentiss était incapable de retenir les sanglots convulsifs qui la secouaient toute entière. Déshydratée au bout de tant d'heures sans boire quoique ce soit, ses larmes étaient arides. Néanmoins, Morgan détestait ce son.

\- Emily, ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie.

\- Je… ne… peux… pas… m'en… empêcher…

Apparemment, Morgan non plus. Il émit un sanglot âpre. Un sanglot aride et guttural qui ébranla Prentiss. Elle ravala ses propres larmes et ses craintes. Que Hotch fusse vivant ou non, ils devaient continuer à travailler sur leur plan de libération. Leur formation et leurs années d'expérience venaient au premier plan.

\- Est-il possible que nous puissions nous mettre dos à dos ?

Emily lançait son propre poids contre la construction solide de la chaise sur laquelle elle était ligotée.

Morgan avait déjà essayé de se déplacer avec l'élan de sa masse corporelle. En vain.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ces maudites chaises pourraient tout aussi bien être boulonnées au sol.

\- Tu es certain qu'elles ne le sont pas ?

Prentiss poursuivait ses efforts au point de se faire des ecchymoses.

\- Emily. Arrête. Tu vas te blesser.

Un gémissement dans la direction du lit coupa court à leur conversation. Il était faible, vraiment faible mais le simple fait de l'entendre l'emportait sur toutes les autres préoccupations.

\- Hotch !

Morgan luttait pour augmenter le volume de sa voix. Sa gorge était trop endommagée.

Les deux agents observèrent Hotch qui tournait lentement la tête. Il y avait à nouveau cette lueur entre ses paupières. Assurément, il les regardait.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Hotch ?

Prentiss réussit à prononcer ces mots, rêvant de boire le champagne de Megan pour lubrifier sa gorge.

Le chef de l'unité lécha ses lèvres.

\- H-hé…

Un mot. Un seul mot. Sans aucune signification réelle. Mais pour Morgan et Prentiss, c'était comme le chant d'un ange qui ouvre les portes du ciel.


	14. Chapitre Ramper vers l'avant

\- Vous êtes de retour ? Je pensais que vous en aviez terminé ici.

Le portier de l'édifice où était situé le penthouse de la suspecte secoua la tête et prit à nouveau son trousseau de clés. C'était la troisième fois que les agents du FBI passaient au peigne fin l'appartement prestigieux de l'immeuble.

\- Cette fois, nous vérifierons chaque unité, dit Rossi en brandissant le mandat de perquisition.

Le portier lâcha un soupir et lu attentivement le document. Il avait confiance en ces agents, mais c'était le protocole de vérifier l'authenticité du document. Comme il était en première ligne concernant la sécurité de l'immeuble, il accordait une attention toute particulière à vérifier les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Rossi balaya du regard le lobby en marbre.

\- Comment un bâtiment aussi chic que celui-ci ne comporte-t-il pas de système de sécurité ? Toute personne qui vit ici a probablement quelque chose à se faire voler. Pourquoi l'équipe de gestion n'a pas installé de caméras extérieures et intérieures ?

\- Hmmm…

Le portier leva le nez de son matériel de lecture.

\- Ils l'ont fait. Mais le système de sécurité a été retiré il y a quelques années lorsque la propriété a changé de mains. Le nouveau propriétaire a mentionné quelque chose au sujet des locataires qui valorisaient leur vie privée et celle de leurs clients. Ils ne veulent pas que leurs allées et venues soient filmées. Le proprio a dit que ça rendait les gens nerveux. Les locataires prennent leurs propres mesures en matière de sécurité, à l'intérieur de leur appartement.

Il remit le mandat à Rossi.

\- De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Rossi rangea le mandat dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

\- J'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire. Et si quelqu'un était agressé ou tué ?

\- Cela me surprendrait. Pas dans cette partie de la ville en tout cas.

Le portier esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- D'ailleurs, les gens qui possèdent un appartement dans cet immeuble s'assurent que je prenne soin de… eh bien, vous savez ?

Il fit un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, nous le savons.

L'aversion de Rossi envers le statu quo était évidente. D'après ce qu'il avait vu des fondations de Dallas, les riches magnats pouvaient prendre soin d'à peu près n'importe quoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'ils parlèrent à nouveau, leur voix était grinçante et rouillée. Morgan et Prentiss étaient complètement déshydratés et exténués.

Hotch était faible et apathique. Il restait immobile, tentant de rassembler ses forces. La tête tournée sur le côté, il regardait ses coéquipiers.

\- Hotch. Hé, mec… comment te sens-tu ?

\- P… pas… bien.

La courte réponse draina son énergie. Il ferma les yeux, ne désirant rien de plus que s'endormir et se réveiller ailleurs. Et être quelqu'un d'autre. La voix de Prentiss le força à abandonner cette agréable fantaisie.

\- Hotch, nous ne pouvons pas t'atteindre. Tu vas devoir nous faire sortir d'ici.

Les yeux sombres de Hotch, dépourvus de toute étincelle de vie, regardèrent Emily.

\- D… de…puis comb … ien de temps ?

\- Depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ? Nous l'ignorons. Au moins un jour. Peut-être plus.

\- Ouais, nous avons tous été drogués, alors la notion du temps est peu floue, ajouta Morgan.

Hotch cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et contracta les muscles de son estomac, se préparant à s'asseoir. Ce ne fut pas la bonne chose à faire. La nausée et le vertige s'emparèrent aussitôt de lui. Dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter ce qu'il anticipait, et propulsé par la seule force de son malaise, il roula sur lui-même de l'autre côté du lit.

Juste à temps pour vomir sur le sol au lieu de sur lui-même.

Hotch réalisa trop tard son mouvement périlleux. En équilibre instable sur le bord du lit, le vertige le privant de tout contrôle, il s'écroula durement sur le sol dans la bile qu'il avait régurgitée d'un estomac douloureusement vide.

\- Hotch !

La voix de Morgan croassait tandis que Prentiss et lui regardaient leur patron disparaître de l'autre côté du lit. L'atterrissage produisit un son lourd et solide, suivi d'un gémissement qui était l'incarnation même de la misère.

\- Hotch ?

Emily pouvait entendre de légers mouvements. Une voix faible répondit.

\- Ouais. Je vais bien.

La voix du chef qui se trainait sur le sol ne donnait pas beaucoup de crédibilité à ses propos.

\- Salope… souffla-t-il tout bas.

Il y eut le bruit d'un bruissement, suivi de quelques grognements.

Lorsque Hotch apparut finalement au pied du lit, même sur les mains et les genoux, il se balançait de façon alarmante. Mais il avait réussi à attacher son pantalon. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le vomi qui maculait la manche de sa chemise. Il souffrait de sa chute incontrôlée sur son flanc en plus des autres sensations désagréables qui torturaient son corps. Avec une détermination farouche, il avançait, tanguant fortement d'un côté et de l'autre, et dépassa le lit en mouvements laborieux. Les yeux fixés sur ses collègues, Hotch plissa le front. Son monde se traduisait à se déplacer vers eux, un centimètre à la fois.

Mais dès qu'il eut dépassé le mobilier et se soit retrouvé dans un espace ouvert, il fut à nouveau en difficulté. Morgan et Prentiss pouvaient le voir dans ses yeux. Avec un gémissement pathétique, Hotch s'écroula, atterrissant sur son côté blessé par sa chute. Haletant, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, le visage pâle comme la mort, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Aussi difficile que cela avait été de le voir immobile et sans défense sous la main de Megan, c'était bien pire à présent de voir leur ami incapable de prendre le contrôle de son propre corps, et de sentir sa peur.

Morgan força à nouveau ses poignets dans les lanières de cuir ; un exercice de pure frustration.

Tout ce que Prentiss pouvait faire était de râler le nom de Hotch, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de briser la panique de ce qu'on lui avait infligé. Et d'espérer que ce n'était pas une condition permanente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff le portier n'allait sûrement pas risquer sa carrière en aidant deux agents du FBI à fouiller chaque unité de l'édifice.

C'était une adresse exclusive, même pour Dallas, une ville qui comptait un nombre excessif de résidants extraordinairement riches. Jeff n'était peut-être pas l'un d'entre eux, mais il aimait ses tâches légères et le bon salaire qui venait avec sa position. Il était encore plus friand des cadeaux extravagants que les locataires lui donnaient en récompense de sa discrétion et de son dévouement à préserver leur réputation et leurs secrets.

Aucun des agents n'avait parlé de l'affaire en sa présence. Il supposait qu'ils en avaient après la femme qui vivait dans le penthouse à cause d'opérations financières douteuses. Rien de très important, il en était persuadé. Et pour avoir lui-même fraudé le système de taxation, il n'était pas très friand à aider les agents à attraper cette femme.

Personne n'avait fait allusion à des personnes disparues ou tuées. Alors le portier supposait que des opérations comptables ou des articles de luxe acquis de façon malhonnête était la raison des recherches répétées.

S'il avait connu la vie privée des gens impliqués, il aurait pu mentionner que celle qui résidait dans le penthouse était plutôt unique en son genre.

Dans le cadre des mesures de sécurité adaptées individuellement, il aurait pu mentionner que le penthouse avait sa propre version d'une chambre de panique. En effet, il y avait une mini-suite avec une entrée habilement dissimulée dans le placard de la chambre à coucher principale. Cette mini-suite était aussi exquisément aménagée que le penthouse lui-même.

Et Jeff ne voyait aucune raison de divulguer une telle information.

Il insista pour que Rossi signe une courte déclaration officielle à l'effet que son équipe lui avait forcé la main pour inspecter chacune des unités, sans que les locataires ne fussent mis préalablement courant de cette intrusion. Il prit bien son temps à produire des copies de cette déclaration et du mandat de perquisition.

La note et la copie du mandat seraient laissées dans l'entrée de chaque unité. Jeff espérait que cette manœuvre le disculperait aux yeux des locataires. Quant à la mini-suite secrète… il était certain que si elle contenait des informations financières de nature douteuse, ce n'était probablement pas si répréhensible.

La dame qui vivait dans ce penthouse était trop gentille et raffinée pour tremper dans quelque chose qui pourrait entacher sa belle et impeccable façade luxuriante.


	15. Chapitre 15 Un champion, à la fin

Il était une fois, la mère de la petite Emily qui était affectée en Espagne ; un pays qui se targuait d'avoir les plus beaux chevaux du monde ainsi que les plus ardents aficionados dans le monde de l'élevage de ces magnifiques animaux de course. Pour la plupart, c'était une aventure extraordinaire.

Pour la plupart.

Mais pas pour Emily.

Invitées à l'hippodrome Costa del Sol pour observer ses magnifiques équins, ce qui était considéré comme un honneur diplomatique, l'ambassadrice Prentiss et sa fille de sept ans avaient eu l'occasion de visiter les écuries, de parler aux formateurs, et au grand plaisir d'Emily, de caresser ces animaux élégants et racés, fins prêts pour la course.

Cela avait été exaltant, jusqu'à ce qu'un cheval se brise une patte pendant la course. Courageuse et le cœur pompant, la bête avait dissimulé son agonie, terminant littéralement la course sur ses pattes arrières.

Mise au courant, Emily avait lutté et défié sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se libérer de son emprise. Elle avait fébrilement couru dans les gradins jusqu'à trouver l'animal blessé, entouré de son propriétaire, de son jockey et de l'entraineur. Le vétérinaire de la piste avait examiné la patte de l'étalon. Il avait secoué la tête et pris l'ampoule hypodermique dans son sac qui allègerait l'animal de ses souffrances. Emily avait crié et s'était jetée en bas, bloquant le vétérinaire et l'aiguille qu'elle voyait comme un maléfice, une manière paresseuse de s'en sortir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît les larmes coulant sur les joues des témoins. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas un acte fait à la légère. Ce n'était pas pour épargner la dépense ou résoudre un inconvénient de façon propre et rapide.

Ce fut une tragédie. Ce fut la mort d'un champion.

Ce jour-là, le cœur d'enfant de la petite Emily gagna en sagesse, même si cela brisait la bravoure extraordinaire et la beauté exquise en une fraction de seconde. Un sort injuste et cruel. Elle n'oublia jamais le halètement pénible et miséreux de l'animal épuisé, sa mendicité pour sa libération.

A présent, elle entendait la même respiration laborieuse chez Hotch. Les mêmes sons de peine et de misère. La même incompréhension d'un monde qui posait un tel châtiment envers les personnes au cœur généreux et au courage infatigable.

Et encore maintenant, il tentait de rejoindre ses coéquipiers à tout prix. Hotch n'abandonnerait jamais.

La gorge d'Emily se serra, déclenché par ce souvenir d'enfance.

Si elle n'était pas si déshydratée, elle aurait donné ses larmes pour Hotch. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à produire étaient des sanglots secs, au nom d'une autre belle créature courageuse qu'elle ne pouvait aider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi était conscient de la prétendue collaboration du portier qui affichait un air hargneux.

Il savait également que la principale priorité de l'homme était de demeurer irréprochable aux yeux des locataires. _Bien entendu, tout comme la protection des restes qu'il recueillait des riches,_ pensa-t-il.

Dave envisageait d'offrir un pot de vin, mais il savait fort bien que même avec son manoir et ses redevances de la vente de ses Best Sellers, il ne pouvait se comparer aux poches profondes et bien nanties de l'élite de Dallas. L'agent principal haussa les épaules. Se frotter le coude avec les éléments les plus ombragés pendant son éducation à Long Island lui avait appris que là où un cadeau ne fonctionnait pas, il devait user de menace.

Ils en étaient à leur huitième unité. Ce qui aurait pu être un processus rapide et efficace devenait ardu du simple fait de l'insistance de Jeff-le-portier à donner suffisamment de temps aux locataires pour répondre à la frappe du FBI. Il aimait également se donner en spectacle, muni de sa pile de papiers constitués de la note de Rossi et du mandat de perquisition qu'il déposait dans chaque appartement, affirmant que ses locataires ne demandaient rien de moins que la perfection… _même_ si cette fouille était exigée par le FBI.

Conscients du fait que dissimuler trois personnes exigeait suffisamment d'espace, les agents étaient satisfaits de faire irruption dans les unités où il n'y avait pas de réponse. Ils effectuaient une course rapide à travers toutes les chambres et les placards. Cela ne prenait que quelques minutes.

Et ensuite, ils attendaient… attendaient… pour que le portier dispose les papiers avec une précision artistique, époussetant des poussières imaginaires sur quelque surface impeccable qu'il avait choisie comme endroit pour sa petite production.

Finalement, Rossi se planta près de l'homme, le regardant les yeux mi-clos avec un regard reptilien. Jeff en fut conscient. Irrité, il prenait davantage son temps.

\- Ça doit être justifié aux yeux des locataires que certaines personnes peuvent se permettre ce genre de fouilles. Vous comprenez ?

Dave acquiesça.

\- Eh bien je suppose qu'ils seraient très en colère s'ils revenaient chez eux pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose est… oh, je ne sais pas trop… disparu ? Quelque chose de petit, mais de très précieux ? _Vous comprenez ?_

L'agent fit une démonstration en remuant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

Les yeux de Jeff suivirent le mouvement. Il déglutit, le teint blême.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce… avez-vous _pris_ quelque chose ?

Rossi esquissa un sourire sans joie.

\- Oh je pense qu'il sera _beaucoup_ plus probable que le portier soit un voleur plutôt qu'un agent principal du FBI… n'est-ce pas ?

Dave se délectait de la réaction figée du portier. Il continua d'une voix veloutée et pleine de sous-entendus dangereux.

\- Maintenant, si vous êtes un bon garçon et que vous faites bouger les choses à un rythme que je considère approprié, peut-être que je vais le remettre en place. Mais si vous êtes un mauvais garçon, petit portier que vous êtes, alors peut-être que mes poches seront pleines lorsque nous en aurons terminé. Après tout…

Rossi eut un franc sourire.

\- Plus vous prendrez votre temps avec vos petits arrangements, plus je vais devoir, vous savez, _regarder_ des trucs. Les poches des vêtements, par exemple. Allez savoir.

Jeff étouffa son indignation, mais à partir de ce moment, il se déplaça avec empressement. Tout à coup, cela n'avait plus d'importance que chaque papier ne fusse plus aussi bien aligné.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan n'en pouvait plus.

\- Hotch !... Hotch !...Hotch, écoute-moi ! Arrête de bouger. Relâche-toi. Laisse-toi aller, mec. Laisse-toi aller.

Avec une suprême autodiscipline et la confiance en son agent, le chef de l'unité fit de son mieux pour se conformer aux recommandations de Morgan. Son instinct lui disait de combattre cette condition qui le rendait malade, étourdi et désorienté. Mais son intelligence lui disait que d'aller de l'avant était tout à fait impossible. Et son cœur lui disait d'écouter la voix d'un homme en qui il avait confiance… à Morgan, à qui il remettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans hésitation.

Hotch cessa donc de lutter. Recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, il ferma les yeux et sentit ses muscles trembler d'épuisement.

La voix de Morgan était rauque.

\- C'est bien, mec. Repose-toi. Reste étendu et repose-toi quelques minutes, Hotch. Peut-être que ça fera une différence. Tout va bien.

Son rire fatigué trahissait sa défaite.

\- Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part de toute façon. Alors repose-toi. Repose-toi.

Hotch sentait la chambre tourbillonner follement et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration.

Mais alors il entendit le doux sanglot de Prentiss tandis qu'elle le regardait abandonner. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner.

Serrant les dents, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi la gravité semblait le tirer dans toutes les directions. Hotch repris la bataille pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. En rampant sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce que Morgan lui demandait.

C'était simplement que tant que son cœur battrait, il appartiendrait à son équipe.


	16. Chapitre 16 Efforts surhumains

Vers la fin de leurs recherches, avec seulement cinq unités à visiter, le taux d'inquiétude de Rossi montait en puissance exponentielle.

Pas un indice. Pas la moindre preuve évidente qui pourrait les conduire vers leurs coéquipiers disparus. Il avait pourtant été si sûr de son intuition que la suspecte était incapable de les transporter sur une distance significative. Le temps était compté au compte-gouttes. Près de quarante-huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss avaient disparu. Comme les chances de les retrouver chutaient de façon alarmante, le reste de l'équipe était sur le point de penser qu'il ne retrouverait jamais les agents manquants.

Dave ne voulait pas considérer la fin de cette équation : ne jamais les retrouver _vivants_ …

Reid, d'un autre côté, était perplexe pour des raisons très différentes. Il avait commencé à froncer les sourcils peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé la chasse d'un appartement à l'autre. A présent, ce qui semblait le troubler supplantait son sentiment d'urgence. Il se tenait dans une chambre au 29e étage et effectuait des cercles méditatifs.

\- Allez, petit. C'est une perte de temps, dit Rossi d'une voix grave.

Reid cessa de tourner en rond et posa un regard perplexe sur les murs et les joints du plafond. Dave hésita, sachant que généralement, il pouvait compter sur chaque action du jeune génie qui avait un but précis. Parfois, la fin du jeu était perceptible uniquement à l'intelligence extraordinaire de Spencer. Mais il y avait toujours une raison derrière ce qu'il faisait.

Rossi leva le menton, évaluant son partenaire, les yeux plissés.

\- Reid ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Le jeune agent secoua la tête, les lèvres amincies. Dave insista.

\- Petit ! Allez ! Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Reid recula d'un pas, regardant fixement le mur du placard.

\- Peut-être.

\- Ce n'est pas le temps pour les paris, petit. Abats tes cartes sur la table.

\- C'est juste que…

Reid recula encore de quelques pas, frottant sa mâchoire de son doigt.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

Rossi savait que l'esprit magique de Spencer Reid avait besoin de temps pour assembler les milliards de kilo-octets de données. Il se raidit, mais garda le silence. Lorsque Jeff-le-portier le regarda en coin avec une expression qui semblait dire "je pensais que vous étiez pressés… alors qu'est-ce que ça donne?", l'agent principal lui lança un regard acéré. Les paroles de Jeff moururent sur ses lèvres.

\- Quelque chose… quelques chose…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il venait de comprendre. Reid sortit son portable avec la vitesse d'un pistolero.

\- Garcia !? Garcia !

\- Je suis là, je suis là.

L'analyste technique était secouée par la véhémence avec laquelle son nom était crié.

\- Peux-tu me trouver les plans de ce bâtiment ? Ceux qui incluent le penthouse ? Les plans d'origine ?

\- Je…e uh… euh… Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Je m'en occupe !

Reid ferma la connexion et se tourna vers Rossi.

\- Les chambres ont toutes à peu près la même taille, sauf la chambre… la chambre des maîtres.

\- Eh bien, gamin…

Il y avait une note de déception dans la voix de Dave. Il pensait que le jeune génie, contre toute attente, avait trouvé quelque chose.

\- Les penthouses n'ont généralement pas les mêmes plans d'étage que le reste des unités. Ils sont censés être plus luxueux. Alors bien sûr, on s'attend à ce que la chambre des maîtres soit plus grande.

\- Non… Rossi, ce n'est pas ça… J'ai vu chaque centimètre carré des chambres que nous avons visitées. Chaque chambre _était_ un peu plus spacieuse… sauf la chambre principale. Elle est plus _petite_ ! _Beaucoup_ plus petite !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch faisait des progrès.

Mais au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Et à grand frais pour lui-même.

Le mouvement le rendait encore plus nauséeux et empirait considérablement le vertige. Les sensations atteignirent des proportions débilitantes et finirent par se stabiliser. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la panique qu'il ressentait. Ce qui avait débuté par un signal d'alarme aigüe sur sa condition, s'était transformé en une peur irraisonnée qui frôlait à présent la terreur. Si cela n'avait été de ses coéquipiers qui avaient besoin de lui, Hotch se serait blotti sur lui-même et aurait sangloté sa détresse.

Mais finalement, il accédait à sa discipline de fer tout comme celle de son cœur pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

Il n'était pas le genre à abandonner.

Et il avait un fils qui ne quittait jamais son esprit. Hotch voulait vraiment voir son enfant grandir, trouver une carrière et épouser une femme avec laquelle il pourrait avoir une famille. Jack était une flamme dans le cœur de Hotch, un aiguillon dans son âme, le forçant à défier tous les signaux que son corps lui envoyait. Qui le forçait à ignorer les arguments de Morgan qui le sommait d'arrêter, de mettre son propre bien-être avant celui de son équipe, juste pour cette fois.

\- Hotch ! Ça ne vaut pas le coup ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu parviens à nous rejoindre ? Reste… étendu… immobile ! Hotch ! Peux-tu m'entendre ?

Hotch pouvait entendre.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Si un poison courrait dans ses veines, s'il y avait un facteur temps qui impliquait qu'il pouvait perdre la vie ou sa santé mentale ou ses fonctions motrices, il devait rassembler toutes ses forces, en dépit de cette maladie vertigineuse. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Hotch était terrifié à l'idée que s'il se reposait… ce serait possiblement dans un cercueil. Et que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire… avant de mourir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le fait était que Derek Morgan avait l'habitude de faire des promesses à lui-même; de prêter des serments dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Lorsque Morgan avait rencontré Hotch, il avait pensé que son chef était un véritable sergent, exigeant et dur, un enfant de pute acharné. Il le pensait toujours. Mais à présent, il pensait également que le chef de l'unité était un cœur tendre, bon, généreux, compliqué, loyal, aimant, qui n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en première ligne pour donner sa vie si un membre de son équipe l'exigeait.

Un des serments que Morgan avait pris dans l'intimité de son esprit était de redonner à Hotch chaque once de loyauté et de sacrifice que l'homme donnait à son équipe. Hotch n'avait jamais demandé de faveurs ou de compréhension de qui que ce soit, et Derek se demandait si cette attitude avait un rapport avec cette enfance sombre qu'il sentait chez son leader.

Peu importe d'où cela venait, peu importe qui l'avait formé, Morgan respectait cet homme. Il était fier de travailler avec lui et il le protégerait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, ligoté à cet énorme meuble et être témoin de l'agonie de cet homme.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces, avec un effort qui venait du cœur, ainsi que de ses muscles. Avec une poussée qui fit craquer ses articulations et déchirer ses tendons, Morgan effectua son mouvement.

Megan Kane aurait juré qu'il était impossible de renverser ces chaises antiques de leur trône. Ces lourdes chaises qu'elle avait disposées à grand frais, dans sa salle de panique ; un refuge qui était son petit château. Impossible… spécialement si les agents étaient ligotés dessus.

Eh bien, Megan Kane avait tort.


	17. Chapitre 17 Travail d'équipe

La chaise massive bascula sur le côté, atterrissant dans un fracas assourdissant. Sous la force de l'impact, le bruit résonna sur le plancher, aux pieds de Prentiss.

Hotch s'arrêta, titubant. En proie à de violents étourdissements, il se prépara à une manœuvre qui consistait à lever la tête, tandis qu'il se trainait sur le ventre en direction de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux un moment et tenta de trouver le sens de son équilibre. Sans succès. Le chef de l'unité reprit pourtant sa reptation et tenta d'ajuster sa route pour croiser celle de Morgan. C'était davantage la chance plutôt que son jugement qui le dirigeait vers son ami.

Une fois le fracas assourdissant et les exclamations de surprise apaisés, la respiration hachée de Hotch était le seul son audible dans la chambre. Laborieuse. Et parfois, son expiration se terminait sur un gémissement.

Morgan cessa tout effort pour décourager la progression douloureuse de son patron et resta immobile. A présent, il encourageait Hotch, espérant le diriger vers lui, vers les lanières de cuir qui lui coupaient les poignets avec une force cruelle. Toutefois, il ne savait pas à quel point une personne aussi affaiblie que Hotch pourrait réussir un tel exploit. _Mais il ne cessera jamais d'essayer, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il aura un souffle. Et c'est la seule chose que nous avons en ce moment._

\- Allez Hotch. Va un petit peu à gauche… Non ! A gauche ! Hotch, tu as perdu le sens de l'orientation ! C'est probablement quelque chose qui a affecté ton oreille interne… tu dois aller à gauche !

\- Morgan, laisse-moi essayer, dit Prentiss.

De là où elle était ligotée, elle avait une meilleure vue sur les deux agents. Elle eut une idée.

\- Hotch ! Écoute-moi !

Le chef de l'unité prit une pause, étreignant le sol, envahi par des vagues nauséeuses.

\- Quand je te dirai : pousse juste un petit peu d'un côté, si c'est le bon côté, alors je te dirai de donner tout ce que tu peux. Tu bouges autant que tu peux, d'accord ? Si c'est le mauvais côté, peu importe ton intuition, tu pousses tes muscles dans le sens opposé. Tu as saisi ?

\- Ouais.

La voix du leader était une faible imitation de son baryton normalement riche. Haletant, Hotch se déplaça vers ce qui lui semblait… le chemin où Morgan lui avait dit d'aller.

\- Non ! Arrête ! Arrête !

Hotch vacilla et se laissa retomber.

\- Souviens-toi de l'impression que tu as ressentie dans tes muscles, Hotch. Maintenant, tu dois faire le contraire. Allez. Tu peux le faire.

Allant à l'encontre des signaux et des instructions clignotantes dans son cerveau, qui envoyaient des impulsions électriques à travers tout son corps, leur chef se déplaça en haletant vers ce qu'il ressentait être la mauvaise direction.

\- Oui ! Tu as compris, Hotch ! Continue ! Continue!

Ravalant ses propres sanglots, sachant combien ses circuits internes étaient endommagés, le chef de l'unité luttait pour aller de l'avant. Plusieurs minutes de torture s'écoulèrent. Hotch grognait sous effort. Prentiss et Morgan l'acclamèrent du mieux que leur gorge desséchée de leur permettait.

Lorsque Morgan sentit son patron recroquevillé contre le dossier de la chaise écroulée sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de ses mains ligotées, il éprouva véritablement pour la première depuis le début de ce jeu tordu, un sentiment d'espoir qu'ils pourraient finalement s'en sortir.

C'était un sentiment exaltant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Envoie-les-moi, Garcia !

\- C'est fait !

Penché sur son téléphone, Reid étudiait les plans envoyés par Garcia ; courtoisie du ministère des permis de construction de la ville de Dallas. Rossi se tenait à ses côtés, étudiant les plans complexes de ces projets. Pour sa part, l'agent ainé aurait eu besoin de les trier et de les étaler afin d'être en mesure de procéder à une comparaison minutieuse.

Le cerveau de Reid bougeait à un rythme différent.

 _Diable_ , pensa Dave _. Le cerveau de cet homme se déplace dans une autre dimension._

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Donne-moi une seconde.

L'œil perçant, les doigts effleurant la surface du cellulaire, la mémoire de Reid capturait chaque image, les assemblant mentalement et les superposant avec une précision surhumaine.

\- Je l'ai !

Il se redressa, les yeux un peu hagards et fixés sur les plans.

\- Il y a une autre chambre, Rossi ! Dans le penthouse ! Il y a une autre chambre !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un petit coin de l'esprit de Hotch, conscient de sa terreur et de son épuisement, il songea qu'en plus d'avoir perdu toute notion d'équilibre ou direction, il avait également perdu celle du temps.

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il grattait les sangles de cuir qui creusaient les poignets de Morgan. Il n'était même pas certain s'il avait fait du progrès en tentant de les desserrer. Mais il avait la certitude qu'il devait faire quelque chose de bien par les encouragements continus de Morgan.

Prentiss demeurait silencieuse. Elle préservait l'état de sa gorge irritée au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle avait utilisé la majeure partie de ses réserves à diriger Hotch. Le corps de l'homme avait un penchant inquiétant pour sortir de sa trajectoire.

Mais c'était Hotch. Il n'arrêtait jamais. Et il rejoignit enfin Morgan…

Emily baissa la tête et imagina une salle de bain avec la toilette dont elle avait besoin en toute urgence. Et de l'eau courante. De l'eau pure, claire, fraiche, coulant en abondance. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le changement soudain des sons auxquels elle faisait la sourde oreille depuis un moment.

Morgan et Hotch sanglotaient.

\- Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !

Le cri râpeux de victoire de Derek s'accompagnait de ses efforts pour assouplir ses articulations et ses muscles. Il libéra ses mains des lanières de cuir, desserrées et gluantes de son propre sang et fit craquer ses épaules. Il libéra ses chevilles puis se précipita sur Prentiss. Les doigts maladroits et engourdis par une circulation entravée depuis si longtemps, il passa des minutes précieuses à travailler sa libération.

Dès qu'elle fut libre, Morgan se précipita vers Hotch étendu sur le sol… et enfin tranquille. Les yeux fermés. Immergé dans sa propre misère, maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour aider ses coéquipiers. Il se sentait complètement usé.

\- Hotch… Hotch… Hotch… tu l'as fait, mec… tu l'as fait.

Morgan souleva dans ses bras l'homme qui tremblait d'épuisement, attirant la partie supérieure de son corps vers ses genoux.

Morgan n'avait jamais été surpris par la stature imposante du chef de l'unité lorsqu'il était en chemise et veste de costume. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était mince et léger en réalité.

En fait, Hotch semblait fragile entre ses mains.

\- Tu l'as fait, Hotch… tu l'as fait…

Derek berçait son patron, le tenant serré contre lui, tandis que des sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps épuisé.


	18. Chapitre 18 Des bras forts

Jeff-le-portier faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour retarder les agents, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Pourtant, il espérait que la belle dame aux yeux de biche qui occupait le penthouse serait mise au courant de ses efforts et les apprécieraient. La pensée d'une récompense que pourrait lui donner cette belle créature, en supposant qu'elle serait vraiment reconnaissante, le distrayait, ralentissant ses mouvements et sa capacité de saisir la situation.

\- On retourne au penthouse !

L'agent ainé le bousculait, sachant qu'il avait besoin de la clé maitresse de Jeff pour opérer l'ascenseur privé, tout comme la porte richement sculptée de l'unité luxueuse.

\- Hein ! fut la réponse du portier.

\- Le penthouse ! Nous retournons là-bas ! Dépêchez-vous !

Rossi eut la témérité de saisir le bras de Jeff et de le bousculer vers l'avant.

Jeff enfonça les talons dans le sol.

\- Vous avez déjà visité cet appartement ! A deux reprises ! Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois.

Reid ajouta ses efforts à ceux de Rossi pour pousser l'homme récalcitrant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Il y a une autre chambre ! Ils pourraient être là !

Cette révélation ramena brusquement Jeff dans le moment présent, mettant ses fantasmes charnels en attente.

\- Ils ? Que voulez-vous dire par "ils" ?

Rossi stoppa court son caractère italien qui escaladait et mijotait vers le point d'ébullition. Avec la facilité d'expérience acquise par toutes sortes d'altercations physiques, il plaqua le portier contre le mur du couloir, un avant-bras à travers la gorge de l'homme, en faisant le double devoir de le tenir en place et de lui faire jaillir les yeux sous cette force brutale inattendue.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer une dernière fois, l'ami.

La voix de Rossi était dangereusement douce, comme un nœud coulant en velours qui serait confortable à porter même s'il étouffait la vie et le souffle en lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce que nous cherchons et pourquoi, mais si ça peut vous aider à mettre votre cul en route, alors voici l'histoire. Trois de nos agents ont disparu. Si j'ai le moindre soupçon d'une possibilité que vous obstruez une enquête fédérale, votre carrière comme portier se terminera dare-dare. Et je doute fort que vos employeurs ou vos locataires lèveront le petit doigt pour… comment dire ? Prendre soin de vous ? En fait, ils seraient probablement plus à l'aise, une fois l'histoire sortie, de voir une navette vous emmener quelque part où personne ne pourra plus jamais vous entendre. _Capice_ _!_

Rossi sentait la pomme d'Adam de l'homme contre la pression de son bras. Il aurait pu jouir de sa frustration et de son inquiétude en appuyant un peu plus fort, mais la voix stridente de Reid l'emporta sur ces simples plaisirs.

\- Rossi ! Viens ! S'ils sont là, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. S'ils n'y sont pas… nous devrons recommencer.

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots.

Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, les chances déjà minces de retrouver leurs collègues vivants tombaient à néant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentant la circulation revenir dans ses extrémités, Prentiss se rua vers la porte.

Les visions d'eau, de salle de bain et d'un téléphone dansaient dans sa tête fatiguée. Plus loin, elle entendait Morgan réconforter leur patron, ce qui la stimula davantage. Priorité un : appeler le 9-1-1 pour obtenir de l'aide pour Hotch. Le cerveau en ébullition, Emily fonça dans la porte, saisit le bouton, tourna et… sanglota.

La porte était verrouillée. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu Megan tourner une clé lorsqu'elle était partie. Prentiss avait tant de choses à l'esprit qu'elle avait oublié ce détail jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur la lourde poignée en laiton.

L'impulsion de sangloter fut transitoire.

Elle était rouge de fureur. Avec le cri d'un animal enragé, Emily se jeta sur la porte, frappant à coups d'épaules et de hanches contre ce qui semblait être de l'acier massif. Elle s'acharnait sur la poignée avec ses ongles et ses dents. Et alors seulement parce qu'un minimum de bon sens prit le dessus, elle se dit que ces efforts ne seraient pas un atout si elle les grevait avec des doigts sanglants et des incisives cassées.

Morgan fut alerté de la situation par les sons d'attaques frénétiques de Prentiss.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient encore captifs, il pencha la tête un moment. Il en voulait contre cette injustice de ne pas avoir atteint la liberté, en dépit de toute l'endurance, la ténacité et les efforts surhumains qu'ils avaient déployés.

Mais les deux agents étaient des pros. La colère de Prentiss et le découragement de Morgan furent mis de côté en faveur de chercher une alternative.

\- Emily, viens tenir Hotch. Je vais essayer.

Morgan réussit à esquisser un faible sourire désabusé.

\- Après tout, c'est mon travail d'enfoncer les portes, tu te souviens ?

Acquiesçant et trop faible pour dire quoique ce soit, Prentiss échangea sa place avec celle de son collègue en ramenant le corps de Hotch sur ses genoux. Elle passa les mains le long de ses muscles endoloris qui subissaient encore les séquelles de ce qu'on lui avait injecté. Tout comme Morgan l'avait fait avant elle, elle berça doucement Hotch en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Tout va bien, Hotch. Ça va aller. Je te tiens. Je ne te laisserai pas. Ça va aller.

Autant qu'elle espérait que Hotch puisse l'entendre et la comprendre, autant elle souhaitait de ne pas avoir entendu le verdict de Morgan qui testait sa force décroissante contre la porte.

\- C'est inutile.

Il recula avant de se jeter dans une ultime tentative.

\- C'est inutile. Nous sommes toujours pris au piège.

Il revint aux côtés de Prentiss, se glissa sur le sol et enroula ses bras autour de ses deux coéquipiers.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.


	19. Chapitre 19 Boum !

Prentiss se détendit dans les bras de Morgan.

Mais son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure. Lorsque Megan était partie, ils avaient entendu des mouvements étouffés. Elle avait fermé et verrouillé la porte. Mais il ne pouvait y avoir une barrière solide puisque le son pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce. Cela _devait_ signifier quelque chose. Il _devait_ y avoir une lueur d'espoir. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient enfermés en toute sécurité dans un espace hermétique.

Elle modifia sa prise sur Hotch et sentit le mouvement de Morgan s'accommoder. Inclinant le cou, elle posa son front contre les cheveux humides de sueur de Hotch et murmura :

\- On va te sortir de là, Hotch. Je te le promets. Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Si elle n'avait pas été si près de lui, Emily aurait pu manquer sa réponse.

\- Cc'…est bien. Fier… de… vous, souffla-t-il faiblement. De... vous deux.

D'une certaine manière, l'accolade non sollicitée attisa les braises de rage animale en Prentiss. Elle. N'abandonnerait. Pas. JAMAIS. Elle comprit alors la montée de protection féroce que Hotch ressentait probablement dans toutes les missions.

 _Bon sang, il se sent probablement ainsi chaque fois qu'il nous regarde de son enclos._

La fureur raffermit son emprise sur elle.

\- Morgan, les murs. Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi solides que la porte. Autrement, nous n'aurions pas pu entendre cette salope partir.

Morgan cligna des yeux. Il s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées et regrets. Il leva la tête pour regarder à nouveau la porte verrouillée. Peut-être qu'Emily tenait un point. Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa fatigue et sa faiblesse. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il était l'athlète du groupe. Il savait que Prentiss tirait beaucoup d'énergie par la force de sa colère et de son indignation. Morgan de son côté, privilégiait la protection par la douceur. Il était tout aussi solide et plus stable. Mais moins sujet aux colères explosives.

En regardant l'énergie sombre et la détermination farouche briller dans les yeux de sa coéquipière, Morgan souhaita être capable de puiser cette fureur primitive qui semblait si naturelle chez Emily.

Il libéra son emprise sur Prentiss et Hotch. Il vacilla sur ses pieds et s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. Quelques coups de poings et de pieds sur les murs environnants ne révélèrent rien, sauf qu'il était en train de perdre le pouvoir. Il se tourna pour dire à Emily que c'était une bonne idée mais qu'il ne pensait pas y arriver.

Puis il vit ses yeux.

Derrière la rage, il y avait le regard fatidique de la douleur. Qui lui rappelait ceux de son chien Clooney. Trouvé dans un abri et destiné à mourir sans le savoir. Son regard disait : "Ne laisse pas ceci m'arriver". Et Morgan avait répondu à cet appel, incapable de s'éloigner de lui.

Prentiss articula les mots "tu dois le faire". Et Derek savait qu'elle avait raison. Une dernière bataille.

Emily se remit à murmurer des paroles tendres à l'oreille de Hotch, berçant son corps frissonnant. Morgan regarda le tableau. Un homme et une femme. Ses amis. Et de plusieurs manières, son monde. Les personnes les plus proches de son cœur. Et la rage qu'il enviait à Prentiss s'alluma. Tel un fusible éclairé par son dévouement, il s'enflamma.

Et s'appuyant contre la table de nuit, le seul autre meuble dans la chambre à part les chaises massives, Morgan la poussa contre le mur, encore et encore.

Et encore…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avec Rossi qui grondait des mots sur la complicité d'enlèvement et son rôle possible à jouer les assassins, Jeff-le-portier trouva la motivation qui lui avait fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant.

Les deux agents secouèrent la tête en signe d'incrédulité; échangeant des regards dégoutés. Le désir de l'homme de rendre service créa l'effet inverse de celui qu'ils avaient espéré. Il était encore plus lent ; ses mouvements étaient rendus maladroits par un bégaiement du cerveau sur le concept d'un abandon entre les quatre murs d'une prison fédérale. Il semblait incapable de trouver la bonne clé pour déverrouiller l'ascenseur privé qui était un voyage express à l'appartement. Transpirant, Jeff chercha son chemin à travers plusieurs fausses tentatives. Après avoir laissé tomber son trousseau de clés sur le sol carrelé pour la troisième fois, Reid se précipita pour le récupérer.

L'adrénaline pouvait avoir transformé le portier en véritable gaffeur, mais elle servait à alimenter la mémoire eidétique et les bons réflexes du jeune génie. Il savait quelle clé sélectionner pour l'avoir vue à deux reprises. Les doigts élégants voletaient au-dessus du clavier interne de l'ascenseur avec le code également stocké dans son cerveau avec la précision automatique de leur dernière visite.

En peu de temps, la cage lambrissée débuta son ascension avec le bourdonnement silencieux d'une machine bien huilée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan avait décimé la table de chevet. Il l'avait réduite en fragments, son maigre contenu dispersé à travers la pièce après les premiers impacts.

Une section endommagée du mur adjacent à l'acier de la porte blindée, l'encouragea suffisamment pour continuer. Physiquement, son corps protestait contre de tels abus, mais un coup d'œil au corps frissonnant de Hotch bercé sur les genoux de Prentiss raviva sa détermination. Ce sens profond du devoir atteignit la même intensité que la colère d'Emily. Les deux qualités avaient des racines auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup réfléchi. Personne ne passait beaucoup de temps à y penser, compte tenu la façon dont Hotch avait formé ce groupe disparate, en une force à laquelle il pouvait compter.

Le chef de l'unité s'était servi de ses compétences et de son expérience dans le processus de sélection. Mais sa capacité innée à sentir le cœur et l'âme chez chaque candidat était le facteur décisif. Le fait était que Hotch savait comment tisser des personnalités avec un effet sensationnel. La meilleure chance de survie pour chacun était leur complicité et leur esprit d'équipe.

A présent, sachant qu'il avait tout donné, Hotch n'avait aucun doute que son équipe prendrait les rênes. Il se détendit dans sa misère, du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant que s'il ne survivait pas, ce ne serait pas à cause de ses coéquipiers qui avaient tout donné pour le sauver.

La tête reposant sur les genoux d'Emily, il écoutait les bruits de Morgan qui brisait le lit en pièces, afin de s'en servir comme bélier. Hotch ne pouvait demander davantage.

Il souhaitait pouvoir leur dire combien il était fier d'eux… combien cela ce fut un privilège de servir avec eux. Mais il était trop fatigué.

Avec un profond soupir, Hotch se relâcha. Il ferma les yeux… et s'abandonna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du penthouse, ils l'entendirent.

La résonnance, les battements répétés. BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Sur un plancher qui était supposément désert.


	20. Chapitre 20 Une petite touche de charit

Rossi et Reid laissèrent le portier derrière eux.

Figé dans le couloir, Jeff semblait surmonter la vibration assourdissante à travers la structure entière du penthouse et les agents n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. D'ailleurs, le portier avait survécu à son inutilité, serrant encore dans sa main l'anneau de clés que Reid lui avait remis à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le bruit d'assaut de Morgan s'amplifia considérablement. Et lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre que Rossi trouvait également curieusement plus petite que les autres unités, la réverbération devint écrasante. Les agents tressaillirent involontairement. Et le bruit venait clairement du fond du placard. Rossi s'apprêtait à utiliser ses poings à bon escient, en sachant que Morgan l'interpréterait comme le signal que la chambre de panique était découverte et qu'ils avaient été retrouvés… Reid de son côté cherchait une issue pour y pénétrer.

Repoussant de côté les robes de fantaisie, les vêtements fétichistes, les plus belles tenues de haute couture provenant d'établissements à Paris, le premier indice de Spencer fut lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un joint rugueux sur la surface par ailleurs lisse de la paroi arrière. Une des dizaines de niveaux simultanément actifs de son cerveau pris le temps d'apprécier cette construction précise. Avec ces vêtements en face de lui, l'éclairage intérieur était voilé et la porte invisible.

Pendant ce temps, Rossi eut une idée susceptible de brutaliser le mur de manière audible.

\- Morgan ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? MORGAN ! ?

\- Nous sommes ici ! Nous sommes ici !

Même à travers les couches d'isolation et de placoplâtre et le ciselage du bois, le sanglot de soulagement de Morgan était audible.

\- Est-ce vous allez tous bien ? Morgan !?

\- NON ! Hotch a besoin d'aide ! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !

Rossi étreignait le mur en criant au travers. Il recula et regarda Reid.

\- Eh, petit. Comment entrons-nous là-dedans ?

Son marmonnement préoccupé indiqua à Rossi que la solution serait rapidement trouvée s'il le laissait poursuivre son processus de réflexion. Il devait s'engager sans être interrompu. Mais Hotch… d'un autre côté…

Les mains du jeune agent couraient sur chaque centimètre de l'intérieur du placard. Ayant repéré la porte, il cherchait le panneau de contrôle. Il _devait_ y avoir un point d'accès. Reid assumait qu'il était à portée de main, qu'il interprétait comme une bande de deux mètres autour de la circonférence du placard. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

Reid prolongea sa recherche, en regardant plus haut, bien que son abdomen commençât à lui envoyer des signaux de détresse en lui signifiant que sa piste refroidissait. Il se tourna pour inspecter toute la zone jusqu'au plafond d'une hauteur de trois mètres. Si l'éclairage du placard n'était pas éteint, il l'aurait manqué. Mais c'était là. Minuscule et rond et éclatant.

\- Rossi. Il y a un appareil photo ici. Nous sommes surveillés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinze kilomètres plus loin, et à une hauteur légèrement inférieure, Megan Kane avait échangé le champagne contre une substance plus corsée.

Elle tournait entre ses mains son verre de whiskey Macallan âgé de 64 ans. Elle cliqua sur sa tablette pour diviser l'écran. Un côté montrait la chambre secrète ; l'autre celle de l'entrée du placard. Elle fit le bilan de sa situation actuelle en lâchant un soupir.

Elle était dans sa troisième demeure préférée ; un condo situé dans la tour nord du W Dallas Victory. Il avait été mis à sa disposition en signe de gratitude pour services rendus. Un service particulier qui avait laissé un arrière-goût dans sa bouche. Au sens propre. Mais en dépit de sa vue exceptionnelle, les services et les commodités, elle savait que son penthouse lui manquerait.

Megan n'aimait pas vivre aux crochets des autres. Son travail l'avait mise dans cette position trop souvent. A présent, elle préférait réfléchir, et le plan envisagé était qu'elle pourrait regarder en bas, sur l'écume riche de Dallas qui l'avait achetée et qui était devenue sa proie. Elle était vraiment désolée d'avoir perdu certaines de ses possessions. Les robes pouvaient être remplacées en temps et lieu, mais certains de ses bijoux taillés sur mesure étaient irremplaçables. _Et je serai incapable de déposer une réclamation d'assurance_ , pensa-t-elle avec une petite moue triste.

Loin de l'irritation des autres personnes, et sous l'influence d'un extraordinaire whisky, Megan se sentait d'humeur alanguie. Presque… charitable. Elle releva la tête et regarda le tableau dans sa chambre. _Aaron est un si bel homme. Ce serait un réel pêché de le voir disparaître de la surface de la planète avant que j'aie eu réellement la chance de le savourer._ Elle pinça les lèvres et soupesa ses options.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle prit le téléphone, tout en gardant un œil sur les diverses activités du penthouse sacrifié. Tant pis. Perdre de belles choses… mais en sauver une… _Et peut-être que je serai en mesure de profiter du bel Aaron à long terme…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le téléphone de Rossi sonna.

Anxieux de violer au plus vite la chambre de panique et plein de ressentiment envers toute distraction inopportune, il répondit sèchement :

\- Quoi !

\- Rossi ?

La voix calme de JJ dissipa une partie de la tension de l'agent principal.

\- Désolé. Nous sommes un peu occupés ici. On les a trouvés, JJ, mais…

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'appelle, interrompit l'agente de liaison. La suspecte. Elle a appelé ici. Au poste de police de Dallas. Elle a dit de soulever le tapis dans le coin nord-ouest.

\- Quoi ?

Le front de Rossi se rida dans un effort pour saisir cette nouvelle information. Reid releva la tête. Il ressemblait vaguement à un Gold Retriever.

\- Elle dit qu'il y a un clavier encastré dans le plancher, sous le tapis. Coin nord-ouest. Le code est 24-17-54-89.

Reid grattait déjà le coin du plancher ; sa mémoire ayant catalogué les numéros nécessaires. Rossi fit une pause jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le jeune agent soulever le bout de tapis ivoire, révélant un compartiment qu'il fit sauter pour révéler des circuits sophistiqués.

Le cœur battant, Dave aboya dans le téléphone.

\- Je l'ai ! Nous l'avons ! JJ, envoie une ambulance. Hotch est…

\- La suspecte a dit qu'elle a déjà pris soin de cela.

Le ton de JJ était abasourdi et même incrédule.

Mais Rossi pouvait entendre les sirènes au loin.


	21. Chapitre 21 Sauvé ?

La porte de la chambre de panique s'ouvrit avec un doux sifflement hydraulique, mettant Rossi et Morgan nez à nez.

Ébouriffé, clairement sur l'adrénaline, Derek chancela de côté, permettant à ses sauveurs d'accéder à la pièce. Voyant Hotch étendu et parfaitement immobile, sa tête bercée dans les bras de Prentiss, le cœur de Rossi se serra. Il fit presque un arrêt lorsque Prentiss leva son visage en larmes sur lui, les yeux épuisés et douloureux. Elle dit d'une voix éteinte :

\- Il a abandonné. Hotch a abandonné.

\- Attends. Laisse-moi voir.

Dave s'agenouilla et libéra Emily en transférant doucement les épaules sans résistance de Hotch sur ses propres genoux. La main tremblante, il fit courir ses doigts sur le cou de l'homme, à la recherche d'un pouls… qu'il trouva. Mais si faible, si fragile. Pourtant…il y avait quelque chose.

Les sirènes cessèrent. _L'ambulance doit être ici. Dieu merci._

\- Il n'a pas abandonné, Emily. Il a simplement temporairement baissé les bras.

Il s'installa plus confortablement pour soutenir son ami.

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-il à Prentiss. Toi aussi, Morgan. Reid…

Rossi leva les yeux vers le seul agent valide de l'équipe.

\- Assures-toi que les secours viennent directement ici. Je ne pense pas que notre ami le portier travaille bien sous la pression.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Reid avait mentalement numérisé la pièce. Il hésita avant de partir.

\- Rossi ?

L'agent ainé leva les yeux.

\- Il y a un appareil photo ici, aussi.

Spencer leva le menton et indiqua le linteau de la porte.

Dave secoua la tête, retournant son attention à l'homme inconscient qui gisait dans ses bras.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre si cette salope nous regarde ou non.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Reid décolla comme une fusée et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le penthouse se targuait de trois salles de bain complètes mais Prentiss et Morgan étaient bien au-delà du point de modestie et maintenant que le soulagement était à leur portée, ils ne voulaient pas parcourir plus que nécessaire les quelques mètres supplémentaires. Ils se prévalurent de la source la plus proche d'eau courante et des facilités de toilette.

Vessie vidée et soif étanchée mais l'œil fatigué, ils se regardèrent enfin pour savourer leur survie à cette épreuve.

Ils étaient pourtant conscients que le travail était inachevé et qu'il y avait trop de questions en suspens.

Prentiss était assise sur le bord de la baignoire qui semblait la descendante directe d'une piscine de taille olympique. Morgan s'appuya contre le mur en face d'elle.

\- Je vais la retrouver. Je le dois. Et si Hotch ne passe pas à travers, je vais la tuer. Et même s'il s'en sort, je vais le faire de toute façon. Pour le plaisir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Emily, soupira Morgan en s'affaissant. Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'aller en prison.

Prentiss secoua la tête.

\- Laisse-moi donc en juger.

La tête des deux agents pivota lorsqu'un contingent de techniciens ambulanciers débarqua sur les lieux, avec Reid en tête.

Morgan glissa le long du mur, trop fatigué pour de déplacer vers un siège plus confortable que le sol.

\- Tu crois qu'elle mentait à propos de Hotch ? Quand elle disait qu'il pouvait nous entendre ? Qu'il savait ce qui se passait autour de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Prentiss ferma les yeux, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et laissa prendre la tête en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous devrons lui demander. Si nous le pouvons.

L'activité régnante dans la pièce adjacente et les voix basses qui discutaient des signes vitaux de Hotch filtraient à travers la salle de panique.

\- Ouais. Si nous pouvons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour satisfaire les règlements du Bureau, Morgan et Prentiss étaient tenus de se soumettre à une évaluation médicale, en dépit de leur assurance répétée qu'il n'y avait rien de mal qui ne puisse être remédié avec simplement un peu de repos et de nourriture.

Ils étaient impatients de poursuivre la chasse après Megan. Au moins à présent, ils pouvaient mettre un nom sur la suspecte, fournissant à Garcia des informations précieuses qui pourraient les aider à dénicher ses cachettes alternatives puisque le penthouse était bouclé. Le personnel du CSI cherchait des preuves, soit pour les aider à trouver la coupable ou pour la mettre hors circuit dans l'attente des poursuites judiciaires.

Jeff-le-portier s'évanouit rapidement dans l'ombre. Personne ne pensait qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour être un vrai complice, mais Rossi était encore en train de jongler avec l'idée de lancer une alerte sur l'homme afin de le trainer au poste de police et l'interroger.

Pour le moment cependant, l'agent principal avait autre chose en tête.

Les nouvelles informations tourbillonnaient hors de sa portée puisque sa principale préoccupation était Hotch.

Rossi avait laissé les autres poursuivre leur mission comme ils le souhaitaient. Il était à présent à l'hôpital, assis dans la chambre du chef de l'unité, observant son visage pâle et impassible, souhaitant qu'il montre quelque signe de vie. Quelques soient les médicaments que la suspecte avait administré à Hotch, ils avaient déjà été métabolisés par son système. Les médecins avaient informé Rossi que le cortex moteur primaire - la section du cerveau responsable de contrôler les mouvements volontaires des muscles du corps - avait été affecté. Ils gardaient espoir que les effets secondaires se dissiperaient avec le temps, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment était de remplacer les liquides perdus et attendre que leur patient reprenne conscience avant qu'une évaluation satisfaisante ne soit faite.

Ainsi, avec le spectre des lésions cérébrales qui menaçait Hotch, Rossi voulait rester quelques heures à son chevet, afin de veiller son ami en solitaire, avant de rejoindre les autres pour chasser Megan Kane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux heures après avoir placé un appel au poste de police de Dallas et envoyé une ambulance à son penthouse au moyen d'un cellulaire jetable qu'elle avait ensuite écrasé sous le talon délicat de ses sandales Louboutin, Megan émergea de l'assoupissement dans lequel l'alcool l'avait plongée.

Elle se frotta les yeux, regarda sa montre sertie de diamants et décida qu'il était temps de se lever et de briller. Même s'il était tard.

Megan pensait d'elle-même qu'elle était une sombre étoile. Ou peut-être un trou noir. Elle avait toujours préféré la puissance irrésistible des paillettes ostentatoires. Laissez les autres scintiller et briller. Elle allait ensuite les envelopper, les absorber et les effacer si elle pouvait suffisamment s'en approcher.

Laisser des cadavres était bien plus mémorable que laisser des clients satisfaits. Mais Megan ne voulait pas tuer _tous_ ses clients. Seulement ceux qui le méritaient.

Elle croyait que ses motivations évoluaient sur un plateau plus élevé. Si certains hommes méritaient la mort, elle méritait pour sa part un peu de plaisir afin d'équilibrer la balance. Et elle avait gagné. Aussi sûrement que si elle avait gagné ses maisons et ses bijoux et vêtements et l'anonymat. Megan estimait qu'elle méritait du plaisir à l'état pur.

Peu de temps après, elle prit une douche, essuya sa luxuriante crinière blonde et sentit monter en elle un sourire félin. Elle avait choisi le service d'ambulance avec soin et prévoyance. Elle connaissait l'hôpital de la société favorisée. Il serait facile de vérifier si Aaron y avait été admis.

Elle se dirigea vers son placard, ouvrit les larges portes et fit l'inventaire de son contenu. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle devait faire attention. Mais pas autant que l'on pourrait le penser. Elle connaissait les hommes. Ils remarquaient tout d'abord la silhouette. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient se laisser duper simplement par un corps rembourré.

Mais cette femme… Emily… ne se laisserait pas facilement induire en erreur.

Inclinant la tête de côté, Megan exhala un soupir. Elle choisit un jean et un chemisier en soie.

Elle avait des courses à faire avant d'aller voir Aaron.

Mais regardez bien ce qu'elle ferait.


	22. Chapitre 22 Jolie maman en devenir

Le rire et la voix mielleuse de la jeune femme réduisit le propriétaire du magasin de costumes à un état aussi malléable que de la glaise.

Cela et le pourboire de 5 000 $ afin de garder le magasin ouvert bien après les heures d'affaires normales pour servir une cliente malicieuse.

Il pensait que c'était un truc plutôt bizarre de jouer un tour aux membres de sa famille en se pointant sur le seuil de leur porte et en prétendant être enceinte de sept mois… mais la jeune femme aux doux yeux couleur chocolat l'assura que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Ni cruelle ni choquante en fait. Et son doigt chaud traça une ligne légère sur son bras, lui faisant croire que cette belle rose du Texas ne ferait jamais rien de nuisible.

Exotique et ludique. Mais jamais blessante. Elle était tout simplement l'une de ces riches enfants, légèrement excentrique, qui pouvait se permettre de jouer des tours coûteux à ses proches.

Et elle payait comptant. Toujours un plus si l'on voulait truquer les livres au moment des impôts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Règle numéro un lorsqu'on se déguise : ne pas exagérer.

Megan enfila le costume; grimaçant sous le poids de l'accessoire de grossesse contre son abdomen. Ce déguisement accomplirait le changement requis pour leurrer 99% de la population masculine. Elle résista à la tentation de porter une perruque brune et des lunettes à monture en corne.

Trop c'est trop.

Quelque chose sur la perception humaine, faisait que la partie sensible du cerveau réagissait à l'opposé exact de ce qu'elle tentait de reconnaitre. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui montrait une brosse à dents pourpre au milieu de plusieurs images d'une autre couleur. Les gens se souviendraient de la couleur orange, en autant que la couleur de l'élément soit réelle. _Donc, s'ils sont à la recherche d'une brosse à dents pourpre, je ne dois pas faire en sorte de ressembler à une orange. Vaut mieux opter pour quelque chose de légèrement différent._

La perruque que Megan pouvait être considérée blonde, mais d'une version timide et banale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre chevelure choyée d'un blond doré. Et la robe de maternité, elle avait sans doute enfilé le vêtement le moins dispendieux qui ait jamais permis de toucher sa peau crémeuse. Résultat de son premier voyage au Super Komart à Dallas.

Megan frissonna. Elle n'était pas faite pour les magasins à rabais. Elle était destinée à la poésie, la brillance, le champagne et la vengeance.

Mais la robe et les chaussures à talons plats étaient parfaits. Elle contemplait une étrangère dans le miroir.

Une étrangère qui était impatiente de renouveler sa connaissance avec le doux, délicieux et délectable Aaron Hotchner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le centre médical universitaire Baylor était l'un des plus populaires hôpitaux à Dallas. Non seulement pour les soins réguliers mais plus particulièrement pour les femmes qui expérimentaient un accouchement.

Rossi priait silencieusement tandis qu'il veillait Aaron. Préoccupé comme il l'était, il était tout de même difficile d'ignorer l'activité périphérique entourant les futurs parents et les femmes enceintes qui arrivaient à toute heure de la journée, à toutes les étapes de la délivrance et réclamant de l'attention. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit et l'activité furent à leur comble.

Il avait ordonné à Morgan et Prentiss de manger et de dormir après leur épreuve. Reid, JJ et Garcia avaient demandé à continuer les recherches sur Megan Kane, mais Rossi avait opposé son veto. Tout le monde avait besoin de repos afin d'être au sommet de sa forme. Et l'expérience de l'agent principal lui disait que rien de moins ne serait fait s'ils attendaient un peu pour attraper un poisson glissant comme mademoiselle Kane.

Rossi bailla. Autant il aurait voulu rester près de Hotch, autant il pouvait entendre sa voix riche de baryton lui dire de prendre exemple sur les autres afin de prendre un nouveau départ dans la matinée. Dave se leva et regarda le visage encore pâle de son meilleur ami. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux sombres sur le front de l'homme et soupira.

\- Rendez-vous demain, Aaron.

Rossi regarda autour de lui, en s'assurant que personne ne l'observait avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser paternel sur le front de Hotch.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous l'attraperons.

Il tapota la poitrine du chef de l'unité qui se soulevait doucement et se rappela qu'il y avait tout de même un certain progrès. 24 heures plus tôt, il n'était même pas certain que la moitié de son équipe fût morte ou vive. La situation s'était améliorée.

Il le fallait.

En sortant de la chambre de Hotch, Rossi regarda la station des infirmières. Il y avait du personnel 24/7. Le chef de l'unité du BAU ne pouvait être plus en sécurité. L'esprit de Dave revit l'une des conversations qu'il avait eue avec Morgan et Prentiss avant de les bannir des locaux en faveur d'un hôtel avec un service de chambre et l'injonction de l'utiliser pour répondre à leur pauvre condition.

\- Nous ne devrions pas le laisser, mec ! avait insisté Derek. Cette salope a empoisonné Hotch puis s'est sauvée sans une autre pensée. Elle n'a même pas regardé en arrière. Tu _sais_ ce que ça veut dire !

Ils savaient tous. Cela signifiait que la suspecte s'était déjà dissociée de la situation et avait déménagé. Elle était partie.

\- Sérieusement, Rossi !

Prentiss avait fait chorus à Morgan.

\- Elle est probablement en train de courir à l'aéroport. Elle est probablement en Europe ou en Amérique du sud à présent.

Penchant la tête, elle grommela ses derniers mots à propos de la suspecte.

\- Nous devrions au moins alerter Interpol.

\- Je sais, avait dit Dave en trahissant une certaine irritation. Mais si tout ceci est vrai, elle est déjà partie. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions accomplir en ce moment que nous ne pouvons accomplir demain. Une fois que nous nous serons reposés. Spécialement vous deux.

Puis avec un ton officiel :

\- C'est une suspecte qui n'a pas de cible en vue. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Nous avons son nom. Garcia nous procurera une photo. Dès que ce sera fait, elle va l'acheminer à tous les postes de police au Texas, de même qu'à Interpol. Nous partirons de là. On ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir. Allez. Prenez soin de vous. C'est ce que Hotch voudrait.

En vérité, ils pouvaient presque entendre le chef de l'unité répéter les mêmes propos. Ils quittèrent les lieux.

Ignorant son propre avis, Rossi était resté quelques heures de plus. En tant qu'ami et non en tant qu'agent. Mais s'il voulait maintenir sa crédibilité, il devait faire un effort de se reposer et de recharger ses batteries avant de rassembler l'équipe pour poursuivre la chasse.

Avec un dernier regard tendre sur Aaron, Rossi abandonna son poste, s'en remettant à la vigilance constante des infirmières.

Il ne vit même pas la dernière arrivée dans le flux continu des femmes enceintes. Blonde. Très enceinte. Vêtements bons marché. Allure moyenne.

Mais elle le vit.

Elle vit Hotch.


	23. Chapitre 23 Un baiser par ci et par là

Megan comprenait la valeur des accessoires pour créer un personnage.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre fut fermée derrière elle, elle glissa sur le siège vacant laissé par Rossi. Elle poussa la chaise vers le coin arrière, ce qui rendit sa présence dans la chambre de Hotch négligeable aux passants. Elle sortit le chapelet qu'elle avait ramassé dans la boutique de cadeaux. Elle était le portrait parfait de la maman déférente et sur le point d'accoucher.

Dans l'afflux des nouveaux patients et dans l'atmosphère en sourdine de l'hôpital après les heures de visites normales, Megan passait inaperçue. Pratiquement invisible, tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques ou d'une intrusion trop évidente dans la ligne de mire du personnel de nuit.

Quand une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre pour vérifier la condition de Hotch, Megan feignit le sommeil épuisé d'une femme enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles qui vivait le stress supplémentaire d'avoir un être cher à l'hôpital. L'infirmière regarda la femme dont la tête était rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, dans la relaxation totale du sommeil, un chapelet ruisselant entre ses doigts recourbés. Elle sourit. Cette femme ne faisait pas de mal et en l'observant, elle entrerait bientôt dans l'aile de maternité par elle-même.

L'infirmière griffonna quelques notes sur le tableau de M. Hotchner et quitta la pièce. Elle tira la porte par considération pour le sommeil du duo qui ne pouvait qu'être mari et femme. Son cœur eut un petit serrement à cette possibilité. _Rien de mal à garder un œil sur le père de son enfant._

L'infirmière tira davantage la porte, fantasmant un moment sur le merveilleux moment où l'homme pourrait ouvrir les yeux et voir sa bien-aimée dormant paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui.

Cette vision illumina son visage d'un sourire tout au long des longues heures de son horaire de nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les yeux fermés, Megan pouvait dire par la réduction du volume du bruit ambiant que la porte était presque complètement fermée.

Et qu'elle et le beau, si beau Aaron étaient enfin seuls.

Un sourire machiavélique arquant ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit les paupières pour s'en assurer. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et sa ligne de travail lui avait appris que de se précipiter vers une attente agréable pouvait souvent donner lieu à une fin décevante.

L'endroit était clair.

Elle gémit et se poussant à une position debout. Elle grimaça au poids supplémentaire du déguisement de grossesse. La grimace se transforma en un rictus de pur dégoût. _Ainsi une femme passe par_ _ **ça**_ _pour perpétuer les gènes de son homme, en lui assurant l'immortalité, pour ensuite la laisser tomber elle, et le fardeau qu'il lui avait refilé. Bâtards. Ils devraient tous être effacés de l'existence._

Elle s'approcha plus près du lit de Hotch. _Mais alors, il y en avait quelques-uns qui défiaient la norme…_

\- Aaron, soupira-t-elle, en traçant une ligne sur son front avec son index. Comment est-ce que ta femme a pu laisser un homme comme toi ? Si, si gentil…

Avec un coup d'œil furtif à la porte, Megan ouvrit son sac à main, fouillant tout au fond à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait décidé que serait sa carte d'appel. Une façon de laisser tout le monde savoir qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaître, peu importe à quel point les hommes puissants de Dallas la voulaient.

Peu importe la diligence du FBI pour répondre aux demandes des hommes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia défia les ordres de Rossi de prendre un peu de repos et de déléguer les recherches sur Megan Kane à un collègue sur le quart de nuit.

Armée d'un café de la force du diesel et d'un biscuit au chocolat, elle s'arrima. Pendant les petites heures du matin, elle avait déniché tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les antécédents de leur suspecte. Elle avait distribué les photos de permis de conduire ainsi que des photos spontanées glanées dans les pages de la haute société du Dallas Time, à la police et à travers tout le Texas. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle avait fait la même chose pour les états environnants, ainsi que tous les aéroports internationaux et Interpol.

Malgré tout cela, Garcia grinçait encore des dents de frustration lorsqu'un nouveau jour se leva.

Quand elle en venait aux possessions de la suspecte, Megan Kane était un fantôme. Il n'y avait aucune trace écrite de ses achats qui pourraient la conduire à son emplacement.

Garcia émit un reniflement dédaigneux. _Tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qu'elle possède, tout ce qui pourrait demander une forme d'entretien, lui avait été légué. Propos infernal pour une personne qui aimait tuer les hommes qui l'entretenaient. Elle ne payait même pas d'impôts, bon sang !_

Mais il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'une chose s'échappe, de sorte que l'analyste technique puisse continuer de creuser. Peut-être qu'à un moment donné, les parents avaient fait don de l'entretien à Megan. Peut-être qu'une adresse pourrait être liée à une facture pour la plomberie ou la décoration intérieure ou une livraison de fleurs pour un anniversaire.

 _Juste une chose. Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est juste d'une… petite… chose…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned Granger aimait son travail d'infirmier.

Il prenait un plaisir malin de révéler son choix de carrière aux personnes qui souscrivaient à la vision stéréotypée que toutes les infirmières étaient des femmes. En dehors de cela, il éprouvait une véritable fierté à remplir une fonction nécessaire malgré l'écart entre les sexes de sa profession. Beaucoup de patients masculins préféraient être soignés par une personne du même sexe. Cela était moins gênant pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Ned commença tôt. Il poussait son chariot de fournitures médicales vers la chambre 319. Comme il s'en approchait, il vérifia les instructions pour son occupant. _Aaron Hotchner. Overdose de drogue. État comateux mais stable. Besoin que le cathéter soit vérifié, sac de drainage changé et bain à l'éponge si nécessaire._

C'était l'une des fois où Ned était certain que le fait d'être un homme était apprécié par le patient s'il était conscient de sa présence. Et parfois, les patients masculins l'étaient, en dépit des apparences.

Il atteignit la porte et fronça les sourcils. La porte était fermée, ce qui était inhabituel. Normalement, les portes étaient laissées entrouvertes, ce qui permettait au personnel d'écouter tous les signes de détresse d'un patient, ou de jeter un coup d'œil au passage ; une vérification supplémentaire des moniteurs et des alarmes habituelles.

Ned regarda la station d'infirmières.

\- Hé ! Angie ! Pour quelle raison cette porte est fermée ?

La femme venait de commencer son quart de travail et elle était en train de vérifier les dossiers du personnel de nuit.

\- Euh… je pense que Louise a dit que la femme ou la sœur de ce mec était là. Elle s'est endormie, c'est probablement pour ça. Pour avoir un peu de tranquillité… tu sais ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Ned eut la courtoisie de frapper un léger coup de sur la porte avant de tourner le bouton.

\- Bonjour ?

Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était vide. _Elle a dû partir. A moins que…_

Il entra et regarda vers la salle de bain. _Non. Peu importe qui c'était, elle est partie._

Il récupéra du chariot ce qu'il avait besoin pour son patient. Ned s'approcha et regarda les traits paisibles et impassibles de l'homme… et sourit. Il y avait l'empreinte d'un baiser sur la pommette de M. Hotchner. Une personne qui aimait le rouge à lèvres rouge. Ned secoua la tête. _Eh bien, quelqu'un s'ennuie de vous. Elle a probablement toutes sortes de plans quand vous sortirez d'ici. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. Ce serait une honte de perdre l'amour d'une dame._

Ned changea le sac de drainage. _Ok, mon pote, c'est le temps de vérifier le cathéter et peut-être vous essuyer un peu._

Il souleva le drap qui couvrait le bas du corps de Hotch…

…et se raidit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned leva les sourcils.

Eh bien… _**c'est**_ un endroit où je n'ai jamais vu l'empreinte d'un baiser auparavant…

Il ne savait trop s'il devait être amusé ou alarmé. Quand il prit conscience que le visiteur, un homme plus âgé, se tenait derrière lui, bouchée bée devant l'œuvre que Megan sur son Aaron, il se retourna pour voir l'expression de l'homme.

A en juger par le regard de Rossi, l'alarme était certainement à l'ordre du jour.


	24. Chapitre 24 Valentine virale

Ned l'infirmier baissa le drap pour préserver la pudeur de Hotch.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce visiteur matinal, mais il était certain que son patient n'apprécierait pas d'être ainsi exposé. Spécialement avec ses parties privées décorées d'un rouge si… si… flamboyant. Étrange. Quand l'homme sortit son téléphone et fit signe à Ned de soulever à nouveau le drap, se préparant à prendre une photo, l'infirmier retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Pas question, mec. Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse les affaires de cet homme être exposées partout sur Instagram. Sortez.

Refoulant la colère qui devait être légitimement tournée contre Megan Kane, Rossi abaissa son téléphone, et lui montra son badge. En le plaçant directement sous le nez de l'infirmier. Il ne voulait pas intimider un homme qui démontrait l'honorable intention de protéger Hotch, mais Rossi trouvait troublante la tournure des évènements à plusieurs niveaux.

 _Elle était ici. Notre suspecte était ici. Avec Hotch. Seule. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Elle nous a envoyé un message que nous avons intérêt à ne pas ignorer._

\- FBI ? Sans blague ?!

Ned perdit son côté agressif, mais garda une prise ferme sur le drap. Il avait besoin de garder une emprise sur quelque chose de familier. Comme une ancre. La journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre à un rythme rapide et alarmant.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit Rossi en rangeant son insigne. Les photos que je prends sont des preuves, et ne sont pas destinées aux médias sociaux. Maintenant…?

Il haussa les sourcils, faisant signe vers l'homme parfaitement inconscient, du moins l'espérait-il.

L'infirmier n'aimait pas cela mais il ne pouvait contester un badge. Il se sentait désolé pour le patient… et un peu trahi d'avoir éprouvé une émotion si vivement sentimentale envers l'empreinte de lèvres sur la joue de l'homme. Cela lui avait pourtant semblé un geste doux. Jusqu'à ce que son homologue, un agent spécial du FBI fit sentir que cet incident était dangereux et sordide.

Ned leva le drap, et détourna les yeux en sachant que c'était la chose à faire.

Rossi refoula sa colère et la peur dans ses tripes pour ce que Megan avait fait. Il prit quelques photos qui seraient vues seulement si c'était absolument nécessaire. Sans le moindre doute, c'était l'alternative absolue. Et seulement par le plus petit nombre possible.

Quand il eut terminé, il recula et délivra des instructions sur un ton brusque.

\- Nettoyez-le. Et n'en parlez à personne. Ce sont maintenant des preuves confidentielles. La propriété du FBI. Compris ?

Ned hocha la tête. Il connaissait la tactique des preuves retenues reliées aux crimes ; sur l'utilisation des secrets et des pièces à conviction afin d'identifier le véritable auteur du crime, par opposition à ceux qui éprouvaient une envie malade de revendiquer la responsabilité pour quelques minutes de gloire.

\- Bien sûr… bien sûr…

Il se pencha afin d'entreprendre la tâche d'enlever le rouge à lèvres sur son patient, en commençant par l'empreinte sur sa joue.

Ned était un praticien attentionné. Il voulait trouver la combinaison la plus rapide de solvant et de pression afin de nettoyer les marques sur l'emplacement délicat et sensible du corps de ce pauvre homme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi arpentait la chambre de Hotch en fumant de rage. Contre la suspecte. Contre l'hôpital. Contre lui-même.

Il demanda une audience avec le personnel de sécurité et l'accès aux bandes de surveillance. Alors qu'il attendait la mise en place appropriée pour la visualisation des séquences vidéo, il appela JJ, son agente de liaison, confiant qu'aidé de son doux sang-froid, elle mettrait les choses en place en un temps record.

\- On va mettre une surveillance en place 24/7 devant la chambre de Hotch. Et obtenir un groupe de travail sur tout ce gâchis en deux heures. Nous avons le nom et le visage de notre suspecte. Elle a cependant changé de profil. Elle ne va pas disparaitre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Elle a fait _quoi_ ?!

La voix de Morgan exprimait l'indignation totale.

\- Tu as bien entendu.

Rossi trouvait l'incident du baiser importun de rouge à lèvres trop dégoutant pour s'attarder sur les détails plus que nécessaire. Il ne révéla la version de Megan de graffitis qu'à l'équipe immédiate de Hotch. De cette façon, aucuns détails ne seraient enregistrés dans les rapports officiels, évitant ainsi le risque que le public ne soit mis au courant.

\- Wow.

Prentiss regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle évaluait les implications de ce qu'ils entendaient, avant d'arriver à la même conclusion que Rossi.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Nous pensions qu'elle avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais… non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

JJ secoua la tête en signe de confusion. Techniquement, elle n'était pas une profileuse, mais ses compétences acquises par association étaient remarquables.

\- Elle avait suffisamment de temps et l'opportunité de s'esquiver en douce. Pourquoi tout risquer en restant ici ?

\- Parce que nous pensions que sa liberté était la pièce la plus précieuse en jeu.

Rossi passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

\- Mais l'évasion n'est visiblement pas ce que recherche la suspecte. Elle veut…

\- … de l'attention. Des remerciements. La reconnaissance, mais dans un autre sens.

L'esprit agile de Reid était rivé sur les nouveaux angles du profil évolutif de Megan Kane, en cours d'exécution avec son équipe.

\- De son point de vue, la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver est d'être effacée. Cela la met au même niveau que les hommes qu'elle veut punir. Elle veut rester en avant et sensibiliser le public en attirant son attention sur les… les… horreurs des hommes qu'elle victimise.

\- Elle victimise Hotch. Et pourtant, il n'est pas horrible.

\- Non, ce message était juste pour nous, soupira Rossi. Elle veut nous laisser savoir que nous sommes en sol étranger. Dallas est _son_ jardin… _son_ territoire.

Prentiss regardait tour à tour ses collègues.

\- Alors qui est le prochain ?

\- Un autre corps. Les meurtres sont son système de sonorisation ; son grand message. Hotch est uniquement un communiqué privé pour nous. Alors ce qu'elle lui a fait doit rester entre nous.

La voix de Rossi avait un ton de commandement.

Plus par réflexe que par nécessité en vérité. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que Hotch soit publiquement humilié. A cet égard, ils pouvaient le couvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia mâchonnait son chemin à travers chaque friandise puisée dans son trésor considérable.

C'était sa façon de faire face à la frustration. Elle avait tout ramifié dans sa recherche sur Megan Kane en creusant à travers les parents et tous ceux qui au cours de la dernière décennie dégageait un soupçon par association.

Rien.

Les localisations possibles de la suspecte demeuraient virtuelles.

Alors Penelope attendait, en jetant un regard professionnel sur ce qu'elle considérait comme l'activité de base de chaque technophile quand ils n'étaient pas dédiés à une recherche spécifique. Le FBI ainsi que la CIA et la Sécurité Intérieure et plusieurs organismes bien placés et anonymes, gardaient un œil sur des milliards et des milliards de données sur le Web qui pouvaient avoir une bouffée de terrorisme.

Des cadres entiers d'employés en faisaient leur travail à temps plein. La première couche d'inspection était composée de filtres. Certains étaient mis en place pour passer au crible des mots clés tels que "Isis", ou des combinaisons comme "suicide" et "gloire". Celui qui était à l'étude, lorsque Garcia consacra son temps à regarder les communiqués des branches du gouvernement américain était "FBI".

Elle laissait ses yeux errer en mode flou et flotter son esprit, ce qui était l'un de ses filtres personnels et une manière fiable d'être productive. Parfois quand elle tentait de briser les murs de briques ou les impasses, une brève séance de ce genre aidait son esprit à s'activer lorsque d'autres solutions avaient été précédemment ignorées.

Penelope soupira et laissa les codes et les images défiler devant ses yeux.

Elle s'étouffa presque avec sa sucette de citron qu'elle léchait tendrement.

A travers les écrans, avec une fréquence qui augmentait et qui marquait quelque chose d'immédiat et de très viral, il y avait une image liée au mot "FBI".

Plus spécifiquement, un hashtag qui incluant les termes "FBI", "BAU" et "AARON".

Plus spécifiquement, l'image flagrante d'un baiser rouge sur les parties très personnelles d'un gentilhomme.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

La voix de Garcia s'affaiblit, la sucette au citron tombant de sa bouche molle.

\- Oh non !

Dans un état mi second, elle composa le numéro de Rossi.

\- Euh…euh… Monsieur ? Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir… eh bien… pas vraiment besoin de voir, mais… eh bien… tout le monde est si… eh bien… euh…

\- Quoi, quoi Garcia ?!

L'analyste technique envoya une copie de l'image qui avait cheminé dans monde entier.

\- C'est devenu viral, Monsieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi pâlit violemment.

Curieux, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan et Reid se rassemblèrent pour voir ce que Garcia avait envoyé et qui bouleversait le plus ancien et le plus expérimenté agent.

Leur teint vira au gris.


	25. Chapitre 25 Révélation et outrage

\- Garcia ! Est-ce que tu peux l'arrêter ?

Rossi se sentait malade à cette évasion virale de l'intimité de Hotch.

\- Non. Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Une fois que c'est là, elle est sur un million de serveurs différents qui se multiplient comme des lapins et … non… Je suis si désolée. Si, si désolée…

\- Eh mon petit cœur, tu peux la retracer ?

Morgan pensa que s'ils pouvaient utiliser l'image des parties génitales du chef de l'unité pour localiser la suspecte, il pourrait se convaincre que c'était en fin de compte, une bonne chose que l'entrejambe de Hotch soit pulvérisé à travers la planète.

On entendait la tempête de frappes sur les touches du clavier.

\- J'y travaille… j'y travaille… et… tenez-vous bien… j'y suis presque… et… et…

Le timbre de sa voix se modifia, de mesuré à triomphant.

\- Je l'ai ! La bibliothèque publique de Dallas, située au 3421 Forest Lane.

Morgan et Prentiss étaient d'humeur maussade. Ils savaient que les chances d'attraper Megan à la bibliothèque étaient minces, voire inexistantes. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que d'être debout sur place, à assister impuissant à la dégradation de Hotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux heures plus tard, le duo revint, affichant un air aussi aigre que la sensation qu'éprouvait Rossi dans l'estomac.

\- Elle s'est glissée derrière un enfant qui n'a pas utilisé tout son temps alloué aux ordinateurs publics et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se déconnecter.

Prentiss avait un air dégouté. Tant au niveau de leur suspecte que de la sécurité du système de sécurité de de la bibliothèque.

\- Y a-t-il une chance qu'elle soit connue ? Peut-on tirer quelque chose d'utile du système de caméras de sécurité ?

\- Non.

Morgan se laissa choir sur une chaise, ses mouvements trahissant la rage et la frustration.

\- L'enfant était encore sur place à travailler un travail de recherche. En réalité, tricher sur ce travail. Il essayait de trouver en ligne quelque chose qu'il pouvait copier et proclamer par la suite que c'était sa propre composition.

JJ secoua la tête.

\- Décevant. Les librairies sont censées être un centre d'aide à l'apprentissage et non un moyen de l'éviter. Cela a dû lui prendre autant de temps de chercher un moyen de contourner son travail plutôt que de devoir le faire.

\- Ouais eh bien. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Rossi se frotta les yeux avec la paume des mains. L'air ambiant était sec et ses yeux le démangeaient.

\- Et les caméras ? On a quelque chose ?

\- Non. On peut supposer qu'elle s'y est rendue à pied. Elle a dû prendre le transport en commun ou stationner suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance de repérer sa plaque d'immatriculation.

Morgan soupira.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Et nous savons déjà à quoi elle ressemble. Alors le film n'a aucune valeur.

Reid leva les yeux vers Rossi.

\- Elle sait quand un déguisement est nécessaire ou non, si on se base sur les films à l'hôpital.

L'agent ainé hocha la tête. Il avait passé assez de temps à récurer les images pour avoir vu l'apparence banale de Megan lorsqu'elle traversait les couloirs et le parking. Il avait vu son entrée dans la chambre de Hotch, mais il n'y avait pas de caméras à l'intérieur. Pour des raisons relatives à la confidentialité, la direction avait mis son veto à l'intérieur des chambres, lui appris le personnel de sécurité. Quelque chose que Rossi trouvait ironique à la lumière de la grave violation de la vie privée du chef de l'unité découlant d'une telle attention.

Rossi grimaça une fois de plus à l'image graphique de l'humiliation de Hotch qui avait parcouru la planète avant qu'elle ne soit supprimée… du moins à partir de _son_ téléphone.

\- Elle gagne en assurance. Elle va nous glisser entre les mains, soit parce qu'elle est égoïste ou parce qu'elle pense que sa cause est si juste qu'une bonne étoile va la protéger. Mais nous finirons bien par l'attraper.

\- Ouais, mais entretemps, elle sème beaucoup de dégâts.

Prentiss soupira.

\- Alors nous attendons ?

\- Nous attendons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que l'équipe mécontente se dispersait, Morgan s'approcha de Rossi. L'agent principal se leva.

\- Je pense que je vais voir si je peux semer un peu de peur dans le bassin juridique de requins. Peut-être que si les avocats l'entendent suffisamment de fois, ils vont finir par croire que la suspecte peut les ramener à d'autres égards, en plus du poison et des balles. Si elle a fait cela pour Hotch, elle pourrait décider de remuer un peu plus le pot en diffusant une partie du linge sale de leurs clients sur Internet. Alors…

Il soupira.

\- …je pense que je vais retourner m'asseoir avec Hotch pendant un moment.

\- Euh… à ce sujet… peut-on parler une minute ?

Le malaise apparent et la voix basse de Morgan éveilla l'intérêt… et une alarme chez Rossi.

 _Et maintenant quoi encore ?!_

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'ici te convient ou tu as besoin d'un endroit plus privé qu'au poste ?

\- Marchons.

Surpris par cette suggestion, Rossi suivit Morgan sur la rue. Les deux hommes déambulaient à un rythme lent. En apparence, rien de plus que des collègues engagés dans une pause amicale.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Rossi, quand cette salope nous tenait, je devais dire des choses. A propos de Hotch. Je voulais l'amener à s'identifier à lui, tu comprends ?

\- Mmmmm…

Dave continuait à marcher, se demandant où Morgan voulait en venir.

\- Le fait est que… je ne suis pas certain, mais j'ai exposé… une théorie que j'avais à propos de Hotch. D'où il venait. Comment il a grandi.

Rossi cessa de marcher. Il étudiait le trottoir, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai… euh… j'ai exposé toute cette histoire à propos de la façon dont il avait été abusé étant enfant. Et ça a plutôt marché. Elle a arrêté pendant un certain temps de lui faire mal, ou du moins, _l'utiliser_. Mais…

Morgan se tut pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Mais tu veux savoir si ce que tu soupçonnes est vrai ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton doux. Il y avait tant de tristesse et de résignation derrière ce ton.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires, mec. Et je jonglais avec cette histoire pour ce que j'en sais, mais…

Derek avala péniblement sa salive lorsque Rossi releva la tête pour établir un contact visuel. Et le maintenir.

\- Mais quoi?

\- Mais juste avant qu'elle ne parte, avant qu'elle ne le drogue, elle a dit qu'il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que nous disions. Et si c'est vrai…

Les épaules de Rossi s'affaissèrent sous la défaite.

\- Alors Hotch t'a entendu. Et…

\- Je ne voulais pas le blesser ou dépasser les bornes. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, _il_ le sait, non ?

\- Derek, Hotch comprendrait ce que tu as fait ou dit dans une situation de prise d'otage. Tu essayais de sauver _vos_ vies. Et pour le meilleur ou le pire, cela a fonctionné. Elle est une meurtrière, mais elle n'a tué aucun d'entre vous.

Rossi prit une inspiration.

\- Et même si Hotch a compris ou entendu, il ne faut pas sauter pas aux conclusions. Reste concentré sur la capture de la suspecte. Pour ce que nous en savons, ce qu'elle a dit n'était peut-être qu'une autre part de son jeu tordu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, invisible à tous, une larme glissa des paupières closes de Hotch.

Suivie d'une autre.

Non seulement il était au courant, il était _extraordinairement_ conscient. Durement, douloureusement, injustement conscient.

De savoir que ses secrets d'enfance étaient la propriété publique, et la sensation des lèvres suivie par le flash d'une caméra alors qu'il était pleinement exposé, le laissait dans un état pire que d'être nu.

Il se sentait dévalisé.

Une carcasse dans un désert sans valeur ou sans intérêt.

Dévoilé et outragé.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de lutter pour revenir sur le chemin du retour.


	26. Chapitre 26 Image publique

Le téléphone de Rossi sonna avec une sonnerie personnalisée qui exigeait une attention immédiate.

La sonnerie réservée au directeur lui-même.

 _Et maintenant quoi encore ?!_ soupira Rossi en ouvrant la connexion tout en aspirant à un ton professionnel détaché.

\- Agent Rossi, monsieur.

\- Dave, mais que diable se passe-t-il ? Et par là je signifie les choses que je _ne peux pas_ lire dans les quotidiens. Je sais que Hotch a été descendu. Mais…QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?!

\- Monsieur ?

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un diffuse de l'information indésirable impliquant l'agent Hotchner ? Et avec des traces de lèvres ! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS!

\- Oh ça…

Par inadvertance, le directeur avait donné à Dave un indice sur la façon de sauver la face au nom de Hotch.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas exactement son visage, mais…

Rossi secoua la tête. Le frisson d'une possible échappatoire lui donnait le vertige. Et son supérieur continuait de parler…

\- Oui, ça !

\- Nous avons une suspecte qui démontre une déviance sexuelle, monsieur. Elle a une fixation sur l'agent Hotchner et elle fabrique une campagne de dénigrement contre lui.

Une longue pause. Rossi retint sa respiration et envoya une prière rapide à son Dieu catholique qui était de bon augure pour le pauvre Aaron, qui méritait certainement une pause à un moment donné. Lorsque le directeur repris la parole, ses paroles étaient mesurées, presque menaçantes.

\- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas récemment suivi les nouvelles, Dave, ce pays est déjà la risée mondiale des Services Secrets. La prostitution. Les orgies et les beuveries. Les hommes en charge de la haute sécurité et les hommes de confiance sous l'auspice du Président des États-Unis sont réduits par les médias à n'être que des faux pas et des larbins qui n'ont que des intentions lubriques au travail. Je ne veux pas cela se produise au Bureau, sous ma charge. Compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais je dois souligner que nous ne pourrons pas contrôler les actions ou les messages de cette suspecte jusqu'à ce que nous, euh… la _trouvions_ , monsieur.

\- Alors _trouvez-la_.

Une autre pause, puis:

\- Et si c'est cet Agent Hotchner qui en est la victime, faites-en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche plus à nouveau de lui. Compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur. J'ai compris.

Rossi avala péniblement sa salive. C'est un subtil rappel que l'homme qui occupait la position de directeur ne se laissait pas facilement duper.

 _Il sait que cette photo est réelle. Mais il va nous protéger aussi longtemps que nous pourrons gérer la situation et priver cette garce de sa plate-forme pour nous entrainer… mais surtout Aaron… dans la boue. Nous devons la faire taire._

Mais malheureusement, c'était justement le contraire… verbaliser et ne jamais disparaitre… était devenu la principale raison pour Megan d'exister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi alla s'asseoir au chevet de Hotch jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui ailleurs. Ou jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte.

Reid, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ se trouvaient dans la salle de conférence du quartier général de la police de Dallas mise à leur disposition pour leur utilisation. JJ avait commandé des sandwiches et des sodas, mais l'appétit manquait. Les agents étaient assis à une extrémité de la table, ne démontrant qu'un intérêt illusoire au jambon et au fromage sur le pain de seigle. Sur le moniteur en face d'eux, Garcia affichait le même manque d'enthousiasme pour son bagel badigeonné de fromage à la crème et aux oignons.

\- Pauvre Hotch, dit Prentiss qui exprimait tout haut ce que tous les autres pensaient.

\- Je sais.

Morgan repoussa son dîner, pour croiser les bras sur la table, un berceau sur lequel il posa son front. Il émit une proclamation étouffée.

\- Si je pensais que ce serait utile, je me posterais aux côtés du chef.

Garcia écarquilla les yeux à cette perspective.

\- Non, Derek. Ça ne serait pas utile.

JJ, comme toujours, était la voix même de la raison. De plus, elle avait vu l'expression avide sur le visage de leur analyste technique. Certaines choses méritaient d'être étouffées dans l'œuf.

\- Je le ferais aussi, marmonna Reid.

Le silence régna un moment.

Prentiss ne put alors retenir un rire de dérision.

\- Bien sûr. Ce serait fantastique. Pourquoi pas un calendrier tant qu'à y être ? Les Boys du BAU.

Elle tentait de se contrôler, mais bien malgré elle, elle s'esclaffa de rire. Un rire qu'elle était incapable de réprimer.

\- Cce..n'est pas drôle, dit JJ qui tentait également de retenir son propre rire.

Elle échoua. Les épaules de Morgan furent prises de tremblements.

\- Que diriez-vous des _Filles_ de la BAU ? J'achèterais le calendrier sans hésiter.

Prentiss était incapable de réprimer son amusement. Ricanant et reniflant, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans cette soudaine hilarité ; une position qui la fit tomber de sa chaise. Elle se frappa le menton contre la table en chutant sur le sol. Même JJ était incapable de garder son sérieux. L'hilarité générale était davantage due à la fatigue et la limite émotionnelle, que l'humour réel de la situation.

Dix minutes plus tard, Morgan s'essuya les yeux, encore haletant.

\- Ok les gars. Attrapons cette salope. Pour Hotch.

\- Pour Hotch.

\- Pour Hotch.

D'un seul et même dévouement et respect pour leur supérieur.

\- D'accord. Donc elle commence à se préparer pour un nouveau meurtre, non ?

Encore essoufflé par son rire, Morgan se pencha vers l'écran posé devant eux.

\- Eh mon petit cœur, peux-tu mettre sur pied un groupe de victimes potentielles ? Ces riches bâtards qui ont renié leur famille ? Je me demande comment leur belle image publique accueillerait l'implication du FBI dans leur vie ? Les gars, allons voir si nous ne pouvons pas secouer certaines cages dorées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan Kane se préparait pour son type préféré de rendez-vous.

Un certain type qui méritait une attention particulière, vengeresse, et, pour maintenir les choses intéressantes, qui impliquait de travailler son jeu dans un lieu différent. Le rendez-vous illicite aurait lieu à bord d'un yacht.

Megan commençait à se lasser de son _modus operandi_ habituel. Cela lui donnerait une chance d'élargir son répertoire. Malgré la taille du bateau, son client lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient seuls à bord. Il était confiant de son grade de capitaine. Confiant, effronté, égocentrique et délinquant dans sa façon de se détourner de son ex-femme et de ses enfants qui luttaient de leur mieux pendant que Papa accrochait sa perche d'une jetée très sale et très dispendieuse.

Parfait. Megan se lécha les lèvres.

Et elle aimait tellement l'océan la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi tira sa chaise près du lit de Hotch.

Les sourcils froncés, il étudia les traits impassibles de son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'y avait aucun signe de conscience, mais les médecins avaient dit que l'activité cérébrale était normale… et c'était un signe encourageant. Au bout d'un moment, Rossi crut voir ses paupières bouger. Mais c'était peut-être un vœu pieu.

Et pourtant…

\- Aaron, c'est moi, Dave. Écoute, nous devons parler…


	27. Chapitre 27 Conversation à sens unique

Il ignorait si Hotch pouvait l'entendre, mais Rossi ressentait le besoin de mettre certaines choses sous la forme de mots, espérant que cela pourrait aider le chef de l'unité.

 _Et s'il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait… si la suspecte ne mentait pas… il était grand temps que quelqu'un réconforte le pauvre homme._

Rossi prit une profonde inspiration, regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que la porte était fermée et que le garde de sécurité était hors de portée de voix. Il se mit à parler.

\- Aaron, je suis désolé. Si j'avais fait attention à Reid quand il a commencé à se préoccuper de savoir où tu étais, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Le soupir de Dave était défaitiste.

\- Mais c'est arrivé. Et le miracle dans tout ça c'est que la meurtrière vous avait tous les trois à sa merci et vous avez tous survécu. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans leurs rapports, Morgan et Prentiss n'auraient jamais réussi à se libérer tout seuls. Et…

Il baissa la tête et émit un petit rire penaud.

\- Morgan a dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de t'arrêter. Tes coéquipiers avaient besoin de toi et tu as fait ce que tu as toujours fait… ce que nous prenions pour acquis. Tu as persévéré avec courage et endurance. Tu t'es sacrifié sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit :

\- Morgan a dit autre chose aussi. Des choses qui l'inquiètent. Je lui ai dit que tu comprendrais tout ce qu'il a dit ou fait au nom de sauver vos vies. Et c'est important que tu réalises qu'il tentait d'établir un contact sympathique entre lui et la suspecte. Il ne cherchait pas à te blesser. Il voulait vous sauver et il l'a fait. Ça a marché.

Rossi tira sa chaise plus près, observant les traits impassibles et le doux mouvement de sa respiration.

\- Le fait Aaron est que, tu dois savoir que lorsque tu travailles avec un groupe de profileurs, les chances que tes secrets remontent à la surface sont assez élevées. Les petites choses que tu dis… des choses qui normalement ne veulent rien dire, mais qui prennent forme. Ce n'est pas que quelqu'un essaie de te déchiffrer ou de t'envahir… c'est simplement que l'assemblage des morceaux du puzzle est inévitable. C'est presque un processus subconscient.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est notre seconde nature. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en empêcher. Et la seule façon d'éviter ce genre de situation est de mettre en place un mur épais afin que personne ne puisse voir au travers. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la façon dont tu veux vivre. Ce serait comme de te réfugier constamment derrière une profonde couverture.

Rossi fit une pause, réalisant que, aussi horrible cela puisse être pour Hotch d'être conscient de tout sans être en mesure de répondre, il espérait malgré tout qu'il _puisse_ l'entendre. Généralement, il y avait très peu de chances de tenir cet homme tranquille et attentif.

 _C'est une horrible façon de le faire, mais peut-être qu'il sortira quelque chose de bon de tout ça. Je dois le croire de toute façon. Tout comme j'aimerais croire qu'il va ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre et me répondre. Seigneur, Aaron…je serais tellement content de t'entendre me dire de partir et de me mêler de mes affaires._

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, garder tout le monde à bout de bras est la seule façon de les empêcher de prendre soin de toi. Alors voilà à quoi tout cela se résume, mon ami. Tu as un tas de gens qui se soucient de toi tous les jours. Ils se soucient suffisamment de toi pour garder tes secrets, même s'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de les apprendre. Mais ils vont les garder pour eux. Tout près de leur cœur. Tout comme tu le ferais.

Rossi ferma les yeux pour un moment. Ce qu'il avait à dire à présent était davantage une prière qu'une exhortation.

\- Morgan dit que tu es infaillible. Alors, s'il-te-plait, n'abandonne pas. Lutte pour nous revenir. Tu dois le faire. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je suis trop vieux pour m'en faire un autre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan Kane utilisait le stéréotype de la fille du Texas pour plaisanter.

Ils semblaient tous venir du même moule, ces Cheerleaders Cowboy de Dallas. Chevelure abondante. Longs cils. Corps souples qui étaient le fruit d'un entretien minutieux tout comme l'héritage de gènes fortunés. Garde-robe chic et décontractée. Bijoux dispendieux lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait.

Megan se servait de tout cela pour ricaner, mais à présent, elle éprouvait une certaine gratitude envers cette race. Cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait aisément se fondre dans le décor ; parcourir la ville avec le minimum de risques d'être reconnue, peu importe le nombre de fois où son visage apparaitrait dans les médias. Elle était bénie, avec des traits parfaits et banals qui étaient presque un canevas vierge.

En autant qu'elle n'arrive pas face à face avec l'un des coéquipiers d'Aaron.

Elle retroussa la lèvre. Ces agents avaient des yeux incisifs et acérés, verrouillé sur un cadre que percevait la loi mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la justice.

Penser à eux indisposait sa quiétude. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose avec un rendez-vous qui se terminerait dans la mort. _Dans la justice_ , se rappela-t-elle.

Mettant une couche supplémentaire de mascara sur ses cils, Megan repoussa sa chevelure lustrée sur ses épaules. Avoir supporté une perruque qui couvrait partiellement son visage, le déguisement n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Elle prit son sac et sa veste et partit pour l'Eagle Point Marina. En dépit de sa confiance dans sa capacité à se soustraire à la reconnaissance, elle était heureuse dans les ombres de la nuit qui enveloppait la ville de ses ailes sombres.

Non seulement parce que l'absence de lumière rendait l'identification visuelle moins probable, mais parce que le ciel se teintait d'une douce lueur pourpre, une nuit étoilée et romantique, lorsqu'on pouvait échapper à la ville-lumière. Ce rendez-vous n'avait rien à voir avec la romance, cependant. Il était strictement professionnel. Et il ne devrait pas s'éterniser.

Si tout se déroulait sans accroc, Megan se dit qu'après, elle pourrait mériter une récompense pour tout le travail accompli.

Peut-être qu'elle laisserait tomber et laisserait savoir à Aaron qu'elle pensait toujours à lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dave… Dave, je suis là. Et je comprends ce que tu es train de me dire. Mais je suis fatigué. Et j'ai peur. Et je me sens malade… partout dans mon corps. Et je ne peux pas me défendre. Et elle m'a touché. Elle a pris une photo._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Aide-moi à comprendre… s'il-te-plait…_

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Je suis désolé, Dave… Je souhaite simplement éteindre mon cerveau. Arrêter de penser à la manière que j'ai cessé de bouger._

 _Ce serait tellement plus facile…_

… _et je suis fatigué de lutter…_

 _Je ne suis pas infaillible…_

… _désolé…désolé…_

… _pas infaillible…seulement…fatigué_


	28. Chapitre 28 Un peu de pression

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire si tu la connais, mec. Juste…

Morgan agitait une copie du permis de conduire de Megan sous le nez de l'homme vêtu d'un complet Armani.

\- Juste me dire si c'est le dernier joli visage que tu as vu.

Rigide et droit, l'un des vingt hommes les plus riches de Dallas marchait d'un pas rapide. Morgan marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Trou de cul.

Garcia avait compilé une liste des plus riches papas de la région. Un nombre surprenant d'entre eux présentaient la caractéristique de fréquenter le commerce de call-girl de luxe. Réguliers et lourds, les retraits en argent auprès des banques étaient indicatifs d'une _certaine_ sorte d'habitudes. Étant donné que ces hommes étaient des bosses et des stars ou peu importe l'industrie qui les maintenaient solvables, il y avait des chances qu'ils barbotent dans la chair et non dans la drogue. Ils restaient sains d'esprit, le corps satisfait.

Ce fut Reid qui suggéra d'étendre leurs entrevues pour inclure les Joes réguliers qui n'avaient pas laissé tomber leur compagne ou leur progéniture.

\- Je veux dire, elle ne tue pas _tous_ les clients, souleva le jeune génie. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux pourrait nous dire où et comment ils prennent leur rendez-vous.

Alors ils avaient élargi leurs recherches dans les échelons supérieurs de Dallas.

La seule constance est que personne ne voulait parler.

\- A quoi vous vous attendiez, les gars ? dit JJ en servant des sandwiches et du café en fin de journée au groupe abattu.

\- Elle a raison, bailla Prentiss. Hotch avait raison quand nous avons débuté l'enquête. Le procureur général qui nous a appelés a dit que nous devions davantage nous soucier des avocats que des suspects.

\- Ouais…Hotch avait raison.

\- Ouais…Hotch.

Ils échangèrent des regards. Ils savaient tous que la voix manquante qu'ils souhaitaient entendre était les instructions et les directives d'un chef. Une présence au-dessus d'eux. Hotch.

\- Hé, Morgan, tu as entendu quoique ce soit de Rossi ? Une mise à jour ?

Prentiss miaula presque le désir de l'équipe d'apprendre que leur patron était à nouveau vif et impétueux. Mais avant que Derek ne puisse répondre, le téléphone d'Emily sonna. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide, puis baissa les yeux sur son téléphone.

\- Prentiss ? Quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, pour ce que nous en savons. Un des gars que nous avons interrogé cet après-midi avec la photo de la chère et petite Megan veut s'entretenir avec nous.

Avec un sourire de louve, Emily pris l'appel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi joignit les mains ensemble, malaxant ses doigts tandis qu'il étudiait les traits étrangement impassibles de Hotch.

 _S'il est vraiment conscient, alors il sait que la suspecte était ici… et qu'elle a laissé une marque sur lui. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait après cela… répandre cette image à travers Internet._

L'agent ainé scruta le jeune agent de tout signe ou réaction, et poursuivit sa réflexion.

 _Et si je lui en disais davantage ? S'il peut entendre, est-ce que cela le choquerait suffisamment pour l'inciter à se battre pour revenir ? Ou alors au contraire, le lessiver peu importe ce que son esprit a laissé en lui ? S'il_ _ **ne peut pas**_ _entendre… alors, il n'y a aucun dommage. Mais combien suis-je prêt à parier à ce sujet ?_

En proie à un conflit intérieur, il exhala un long soupir qui avait plus à voir avec l'indécision que toute autre chose. _Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque_. Se redressant sur sa chaise, Rossi continua à observer son ami et patron.

Morgan avait ressenti ce même débat intérieur en révélant sa théorie concernant les années de formation de Hotch. Le même talent qui lui avait permis d'obtenir des indices pour lui permettre de se forger une image d'un homme venant d'un foyer violent, et suffisamment pour savoir à quel point cet homme était intensément secret sur sa vie privée. D'une perspective élargie, ils pouvaient tous voir les défenses personnelles de Hotch. Plus leur leader dissimulait ses pensées, et _bien_ dissimulées, elles émergeaient à présent avec une familiarité grandissante.

 _Si calme. Si réservé. Et maintenant le silence est sa sentence plus que son salut. Une punition d'une ironie mordante pour un homme qui ne le mérite pas._ _ **S'il**_ _est conscient…_

Se mordillant la lèvre, Rossi décida d'aborder la question sur sa vie privée violée, mais seulement en partie. Parfois, les victimes de tels offenses répugnaient au contact physique, mais quelque chose disait en Rossi que peut-être Hotch avait besoin que la sensation laissée par Megan soit supplantée par un contact plus amical.

Il regarda la main inerte étendue près de lui. Et la pris entre les siennes. Elle était chaude, mais totalement inerte. Pire… sans vie. Si la température de son corps ne témoignait pas que son cœur battait encore, Rossi penserait qu'il était au chevet d'un cadavre.

 _Seigneur, Aaron… je t'en conjure, réveille-toi !_

\- Je dois te dire autre chose. Je sais que la suspecte a violé ton intimité, ton corps, ta dignité. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé. Nous avions travaillé le profil et nous ne pensions pas qu'elle resterait dans les parages. C'est un autre genre d'animal de ce que nous avions traité auparavant. Mais j'aurais dû garder un œil sur toi, Aaron. Il y a un garde à l'extérieur de ta chambre à présent. Elle ne pourra jamais plus te toucher. Aucune chance. Tu es en sécurité. Alors la seule chose qui doit t'inquiéter à présent est de revenir parmi nous.

 _Je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin de toi. Et… et tu me manques._

Personne ne regardait. A en juger par l'absence de bruit au-delà de la porte fermée, Rossi ne pensait pas que leur intimité était compromise. Il tenait la main de Hotch dans les siennes, la tête baissée. Il laissa l'émotion brute l'envahir à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami, un homme plus jeune, il avait espéré lui survivre, à la façon dont un fils le devrait…

Avant même d'en avoir conscience, des sanglots soulevèrent sa poitrine et déchirèrent sa gorge.

Ils étaient tellement intenses, qu'il rata presque la légère contraction de la main qu'il tenait.


	29. Chapitre 29 Party sur le yacht

Rossi se redressa vivement.

Tenant toujours la main de Hotch, ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément un signe quelconque d'animation sur le visage de son ami.

Rien.

Est-ce que je l'ai imaginé ? Est-ce que je le désire tellement que je me forge des signes d'espoir ? Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation attentive, Rossi regarda ses doigts qui enroulaient la paume d'Aaron. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il serra… maintint la pression pendant quelques secondes… puis la relâcha.

Encore.

Une fois de plus.

Sur le point de consigner l'espoir momentané dans un endroit où les rêves ne se réalisent pas, Dave soupira, lissant d'un pouce le centre de la paume de Hotch. Il sursauta à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus de doute à présent. Les doigts qu'il tenait avaient fléchi, répondant faiblement à sa propre pression.

Rossi s'inclina en avant.

\- Hotch ? Hotch ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? Si… si tu peux, alors fais-le encore. Bouge des doigts, ok ?

Cette fois, le mouvement était plus léger, plus faible. _Il déploie un effort surhumain. Mais… mais c'est héroïque !_

\- Bon garçon, Aaron. Bon garçon !

Dave leva la main du chef de l'unité et posa un baiser sur ses jointures.

\- Tout ira bien, Aaron. Tu es sur le chemin du retour.

Rossi plaça la main inerte près de Hotch et se rua vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et alerta de son cri de stentor le gardien de sécurité et tous les membres du personnel au poste des infirmières.

\- Docteur ! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin ici. Tout de suite ! Tout de suite !

Dave pensait jeter en un mot ce qu'il considérait une partie du lexique médical pour faire avancer les choses plus rapidement. Ce qui pourrait aider Hotch à récupérer plus vite aussi.

Mais après tout, Rossi ressentait, d'aussi loin que son ami était concerné, que c'était déjà en soi une journée merveilleuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Monsieur Kessler ? Ici l'agent Prentiss. Vous avez pensé à quelque chose de nouveau ?

Morgan, JJ et Reid était une audience silencieuse mais attentive. Ils savaient que Megan Kane allait frapper bientôt à nouveau, si elle conservait le modèle qu'elle avait établi. Avec son sens de la justice, il serait difficile pour elle de ne _pas_ ajouter quelqu'un à son compte.

Une voix fluette lui parvenait au bout du fil. "Ce n'est pas à mon sujet, vous comprenez, Mademoiselle Prentiss ?"

Emily ravala l'envie de corriger ce qu'elle considérait être un titre honorifique sexiste. Elle leva les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Mais vous avez des informations ? _Ouais, bien… c'est toujours à propos "d'un ami", n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Eh bien j'ai bu quelques verres il y a quelques heures avec un associé d'affaires… une simple connaissance, vous comprenez ? Et il a mentionné qu'il rencontrerait une… euh, une amie professionnelle. Qu'il avait un rendez-vous sur un yacht.

\- Un yacht ?

Prentiss regarda Penelope sur son écran, lui envoyant un indice qu'elle pourrait entrecouper avec ses listes de vauriens et propriétaires d'un yacht.

\- Oui, mademoiselle. Mais il n'a pas dit quand il la rencontrerait.

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il s'agit de la femme que nous recherchons ?

\- Eh bien, il lui a déjà parlé avant. Il l'a toujours appelée "Meggie". J'ai donc pensée que ça pouvait être elle.

Prentiss soupçonnait déjà que c'était une cause perdue, mais elle devait tout de même essayer.

\- J'ai besoin du nom de votre associé, monsieur.

\- Oh, ah… je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais je, euh…

\- Monsieur, si vous ne me le dites pas et qu'il se passe quelque chose, vous _serez_ tenu responsable pour entrave à une enquête fédérale. Et si votre _associé_ était tué, nous pourrions même vous considérer comme le complice de Megan Kane. Compris ?

La pause indiquait que Monsieur Kessler soupesait ses options. Mais ce n'était pas un citoyen craintif et impressionné par la réputation du FBI. Il était un capitaine réticent, avisé de l'industrie qui traitait le subterfuge politique sur une base quotidienne. Et à en juger son succès financier, il était bon.

\- Mademoiselle Prentiss, j'ai honte de vous dire que je ne connais vraiment pas le nom de cet homme. Il se fait toujours appeler Tex. Vous savez… nous les gens du sud utilisons des surnoms beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne pourriez le penser. Quelquefois du berceau jusqu'au au tombeau. Je vous le dis, j'étais surpris d'apprendre que le nom de ma maman était Sally. Toute sa vie on l'a appelée Dixie.

Un moment de silence indiqua à Prentiss qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit contre un mur de brique lorsqu'il s'agissait du nom des gens, peu importe leur rang.

\- Pouvez-vous me m'indiquer le nom du yacht ? Le port de plaisance où il est amarré ? Les lieux où il navigue ?

\- Euh… non. Désolé, mademoiselle. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne me rappelle pas toutes ces choses. Tout ce que nous sommes ce sont de bons vieux garçons qui se réunissent pour prendre un coup et se raconter des histoires à dormir debout. C'est tout.

Emily exhala un soupir de lassitude teinté de dégoût. Juste pour que l'homme sache qu'il ne trompait personne. _Donc, le seul nom que tu peux nous donner c'est Meggie. Le nom de la suspecte… peut-être… que nous connaissons déjà. Merci. Merci beeaaauuucoup._

\- Eh bien je vous remercie pour cet indice, Monsieur Kessler. Si vous pensez à autre chose…

\- Je vous appellerai. Je serai ravi de vous aider. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

Le soulagement de l'homme d'être en mesure de raccrocher était palpable. Il avait regretté l'impulsion de son coup de téléphone à peine la conversation entamée.

Prentiss fixa le téléphone. La ligne était morte.

\- Et c'est Agent, pas mademoiselle, maugréa-t-elle. Trou du cul.

Morgan se tourna vers le moniteur.

\- Garcia ? Tu as obtenu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

L'expression de l'analyste technique était évasive.

\- Oh ça alors… j'ai tout déjà tout fouillé et ça n'aide pas beaucoup quand tu arrives à un tel niveau de richesse, je suppose que c'est comme, tu sais, _d'être obligé_ d'avoir un grand bateau à Dallas, alors…

\- Garcia ?!

La voix douce de JJ semblait étrange en jouant le rôle habituel de Hotch et d'interrompre le flux ininterrompu de verbiage qui caractérisait tellement le style de communication de Penelope.

\- Oh ! Désolée. Je peux vous dire qu'il y a 15 propriétaires de yacht qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Et il y a environ 3 plans d'eau avec des marinas assez grandes pour accueillir des bateaux de cette taille. Alors… je vous envoie l'information… maintenant !

\- Merci mon petit cœur, soupira Morgan en extrayant la liste de sa tablette. Séparons-nous. Si c'est notre suspecte, ça se passera cette nuit.

\- Attends. Pourquoi ? demanda Reid avec ses yeux innocents ambrés et interrogateurs.

\- Parce que si tu amènes une amie professionnelle hors du public, tu ne le fais pas à la lumière du jour, murmura Prentiss. J'informe Rossi de que nous allons faire.

Morgan hocha la tête, en chemin vers la porte.

\- Restons en contact, les gars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Étreignant les ombres pendant que l'homme déposait un baiser humide sur son oreille, elle marchait délicatement vers la fin de la jetée.

Elle devait faire attention. Les talons de ses Miu-Miu en maille de cuir rendaient la promenade un peu délicate. La tâche était encore plus difficile avec le poids de son "rendez-vous" qui s'appuyait sur elle à chaque occasion. L'homme était déjà ivre, mais comme ils atteignirent la passerelle festonnée de guirlandes qui menait à son yacht, le "Golden Treasure", Megan pouvait voir plusieurs bouteilles de champagne en évidence. Les seaux de glace étaient dispersés le long du pont.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça. Je pense que quelqu'un a une soif formidable ce soir.

Elle dissimula son dégoût face aux tentatives maladroites de l'homme pour l'allumer, optant plutôt de rire et de se tortiller d'une manière qui l'inciterait à accélérer le travail de larguer les amarres.

\- Je vais t'emmener là où tu pourras voir les étoiles, Meggie.

Il eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Pourquoi ne nous verserais-tu pas de ce liquide pétillant ?

\- Trésor, c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête.


	30. Chapitre 30 Nuit étoilée

\- Alors ?

La présence stationnaire de Rossi contrariait le médecin qui examinait Hotch.

\- Il a bougé. Il entend et il bouge ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Doc ?

\- Il revient à lui, alors.

Le médecin se redressa après avoir examiné son patient.

\- Il récupère bien. Nous devrions le laisser se reposer.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas lui donner quelque chose, vous savez, quelque chose pour accélérer le processus ? Faire en sorte qu'il revienne à lui plus vite ?

Un soupir tolérant indiquait clairement que le médecin avait affaires à un profane et laissait présager sa réponse.

\- Monsieur…euh… Agent, je ne recommande tout simplement pas l'introduction de tout type de stimulant à votre ami à ce stade-ci. Il revient à lui et c'est bien. Mais laissons-le revenir à lui à son propre rythme. Son système doit déjà se débarrasser d'une combinaison d'agents paralysants et hallucinogènes. Laissons le pauvre homme se reposer.

Rossi abdiqua. Ce n'était pas la faute du médecin s'il ne pouvait lui donner le pronostic joyeux d'une récupération instantanée et d'une garantie que Hotch danserait d'ici la fin de la journée.

Et comme de fait, on _était_ en fin de journée.

La posture de Dave s'affaissa sous le poids de l'inquiétude et de la lassitude. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis que la suspecte avait capturé Hotch et les autres quelques jours plus tôt.

Le médecin s'en aperçut et eut pitié de l'homme.

\- Écoutez…euh… Monsieur.

Il consulta le panneau attaché au pied du lit d'Aaron.

\- L'activité cérébrale de Monsieur Hotchner est normale. Il n'est pas dans un état végétatif. Et s'il réagit à votre présence, il est sur la voie de la récupération. Le mieux que nous puissions faire est de laisser son corps gérer sa récupération à son propre rythme.

Il eut un sourire contrit.

\- Je vais vous confier un secret, Agent… la plupart du temps c'est ce que nous faisons dans la profession médicale. Nous _laissons_ les choses récupérer d'elles-mêmes. Le corps sait généralement ce qui est le mieux pour lui, plus que nous. Alors…

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Rossi.

\- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Ça progresse. Ne le poussez pas. Lui ou moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan Kane profitait des étoiles cette nuit.

Il y avait toujours cette lueur ambiante sur Dallas, la plupart du temps après le coucher du soleil, où le ciel se teintait en gris lavande. Mais en cette merveilleuse et magique soirée, assez loin de la terre ferme, et regardant tout droit en haut, elle apercevait des points lumineux dans l'obscurité.

Megan consulta sa monte et soupira. _Elle devait y aller._

Une autre gorgée de cet excellent vin dont les bulles étincelantes rivalisaient avec les étoiles.

Un autre sourire pour son bracelet d'un vert épicé rare et serti de grenats qu'un client lui avait offert.

Un autre regard pour les yeux grands ouverts du cadavre qui gisait sur le pont.

Lançant ses souliers sur le sol, Megan se prépara pour la partie la plus difficile de cette sortie. Elle devrait s'éreinter et y aller à petits pas mais ce n'était pas plus difficile que d'avoir déplacé les trois agents du FBI.

Plouf ! Et le corps tomba dans l'eau.

La suspecte se redressa, légèrement essoufflée par l'effort. Et voilà. _Laissons-les tenter d'écrire comment il est passé de sa maison à ce lit._ Cela l'avait irritée sans fin que les véritables circonstances des autres décès aient été déguisés. Elles méritaient d'être révélées pour ce qu'elles étaient. Ces hommes ignobles et méprisables méritaient la fin qu'elle leur avait réservée.

Elle serra les poings, les ongles creusant sa peau et punissant ses paumes. _Laissons-les tenter de camoufler un cadavre gonflé d'eau en train de flotter. Repêché par certains amateurs de navigation. Et laissons-les tenter d'expliquer le rouge à lèvres._

Elle l'avait utilisé pour dessiner des croix sur les paupières de la victime numéro 3. Elle l'avait utilisé pour marquer le corps admirable d'Aaron. Cette fois elle avait dessiné un large sourire de bouffon sur le visage mou d'un homme très mauvais et très égoïste. _Il a dépensé 63 000 $ pour ce rendez-vous. Mais sa fille travaille chez Macdonald à retourner des hamburgers sur une plaque pour payer ses études._

Secouant la tête pour son sens déformé des priorités, Megan ramassa ses affaires et les laissa tomber dans le radeau de sauvetage motorisé à côté du yacht. Comme elle manœuvrait devant le corps flottant, elle sourit à l'ironie de la situation. Avant que son père ne l'abandonne, son argent avait servi à lui donner des leçons de tennis, de tir à l'arc, d'équitation et de voile ; toutes compétences qu'une élève débutante du Texas devait maîtriser. Toutes compétences qui lui avaient donné sa force physique et qui l'aidait à présent.

Naviguant lumières éteintes, Megan coupa le moteur bien avant que quiconque sur le rivage ne puisse l'entendre. Elle pagaya le reste du trajet, pataugeant les derniers mètres en laissant le radeau à la dérive.

Pieds nus, tenant l'ourlet de sa robe hors de danger, elle se dirigeait vers la rue où elle avait laissé sa voiture. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour y arriver, mais elle était excitée par toute cette aventure.

Il n'y avait aucune fatigue dans ses os.

Et le doux Aaron flottait dans son esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi avait atteint le bout de sa résistance.

Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il se sentait également coupable d'avoir laissé sans lui le reste de l'équipe continuer les recherches de la suspecte. Assis au chevet de Hotch, il vivait un débat intérieur. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie en sursautant.

\- Prentiss ?

\- Ouais. Comment va Hotch ?

Rossi esquissa un sourire fatigué.

\- Il montre des signes de vie, mais il a encore du chemin à faire. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Nous avons interrogé un type qui a dit qu'une femme au nom de "Meggie" pourrait avoir un rendez-vous avec un homme qui n'a pas de nom sur un yacht en dehors de la marina qui n'a pas de nom sur un plan d'eau qui n'a également pas de nom.

Rossi se frotta la mâchoire.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de "pas de nom".

\- Eh bien, nous nous sommes séparés pour couvrir les trois endroits où se situent les gros bateaux. JJ s'en occupe au quartier général. Après une vérification, en fonction de ce que nous trouverons, nous allons probablement l'appeler cette nuit.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Rossi en mâchouillant sa lèvre et en regardant Hotch. Avez-vous besoin de moi, les gars ? Je sens que je devrais également être là-bas.

Prentiss entendait son conflit intérieur. Le sens du devoir contre l'amitié. Tout ce que Hotch avait enduré lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Non, ça va. Tu as l'air fatigué. Prends un peu de repos… et reste avec le patron. Tout va bien. Vraiment.

Le soupir de Dave trahissait autant la gratitude que la fatigue.

\- Merci, Emily. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Rossi raccrocha et observa son ami pendant un long moment.

Puis il alla à la recherche d'un lit d'appoint.

Quelque chose lui disait que lui et Aaron se reposeraient mieux en se tenant mutuellement compagnie.


	31. Chapitre 31 L'enjeu de Kane

Megan pouvait voir le reflet de l'homme dans la fenêtre au bout du couloir de l'hôpital, avant même d'avoir tourné le coin.

L'uniforme d'un policier. En service. Debout tel une sentinelle entre elle et le doux Aaron. Elle exhala un long soupir de déception. Ça aurait été une fin parfaite à cette nuit parfaite si elle avait pu… décorer… à nouveau le corps admirable de cet homme.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda la vue extérieure. En fait, la nuit était terminée. Le ciel se teintait déjà d'un rose coquillage.

Elle recula instinctivement lorsqu'un chariot chargé des fournitures médicales roula devant elle. L'infirmier était absorbé à consulter sa liste de patients et leurs besoins individuels. Il leva les yeux, hocha la tête à cette femme si étrangement vêtue à une telle heure. Son regard effleura à peine son visage, se concentrant davantage sur le luxe extravagant de sa tenue. Megan le regarda ramasser le sac identifié au nom du patient et du numéro de chambre. Il vérifia à nouveau sa liste, hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction, et entra dans la chambre du patient, en se désintéressant d'elle.

Megan trouvait l'idée des déguisements et du camouflage de plus en plus désagréable au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Pour cette visite, elle avait pensé que sa robe en velours bleu-nuit et sertie de perles se démarquerait, mais serait également une façon de se concentrer sur sa silhouette plutôt que sur son visage.

Elle regarda au coin du couloir. Nota le changement du garde de sécurité sur la chaise placée devant la porte d'Aaron, ce qui alluma un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Si une présence policière était jugée nécessaire, son œuvre avait donc un impact. D'une certaine façon, il était plus gratifiant de voir le nombre de coups qu'elle avait porté en postant sur le Web les attributs du bel Aaron. L'attention sur Internet était si éphémère. C'était gratifiant de voir les solides éléments de preuve d'un homme armé qui trimballait un badge dans le sillage de ses actes.

Pourtant, elle voulait que chacun sache qu'elle était toujours là… qu'elle n'avait pas disparu, et qu'aucune mesure préventive ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa quête de défroquer l'élite de Dallas et de montrer les porcs qu'ils étaient.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le chariot de l'infirmier. Parmi les sacs étiquetés, le mot "Hotchner" se détachait visiblement.

Le sourire de Megan s'élargit.

Elle savait exactement quoi faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ça y est ? C'est tout ce que nous avons ?

Hagard et épuisé, Morgan se frotta les yeux avec ses jointures. Le radeau-sauvetage arborant l'emblème "Golden Treasure" indiquait le yacht auquel il appartenait, amarré contre les pilotis. Un ramasseur d'épaves avait trouvé le radeau flottant librement avant d'aviser le bureau de sécurité du port de plaisance.

Ce fut une surveillance vigilante et l'œil incisif de Garcia qui l'avait requinquée à la mention du nom du bateau après qu'une alerte générale eut été publiée à tous les membres du club. Parfois, un groupe de fêtards pouvait perdre un radeau au cours de la nuit. Parfois, un autre plaisancier pouvait faire la lumière sur la situation et sauver tout de monde de beaucoup de stress et d'inquiétude.

Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas cette fois.

La liste des bateaux appartenant à des hommes contenait des noms fantaisistes et inusités mais "Golden Treasure" avait allumé l'analyste technique à cause de la photo rattachée à cette liste. Quoi ce pouvait être, c'était doré. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé que le yacht ressemblait au roi Midas parti à son bord et lorsque le nom du bateau flotta à la surface dans les alertes de sécurité, son sixième sens l'incita à appeler Morgan.

Les agents avaient fait le tour des ports de plaisance les plus susceptibles d'abriter les plus grands yachts et ils étaient revenus bredouilles. Découragés, ils avaient envisagé un nouveau départ dans la matinée lorsque l'appel de Garcia leur était parvenu. La poussée d'adrénaline à cette perceptive d'avoir une solide avance avait repoussé leur fatigue. Ils se rassemblèrent et se rencontrèrent sur les lieux où le radeau de sauvetage les attendait.

Seulement pour constater qu'ils n'étaient pas plus près de Megan Kane.

La CSI fut contactée. Mais les agents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir. Ils savaient qui ils cherchaient. Et si l'intuition de Penelope avait grimpé au point d'alerte, Morgan, Prentiss et Reid n'étaient guère plus avancés. Ils savaient seulement qu'un magnat de Dallas avait rencontré leur suspecte à quelque part.

Une recherche du yacht lui-même était en cours.

Aucun d'eux ne fut surpris lorsqu'une communication pleine de statique leur annonça qu'un corps flottant avait été trouvé.

En colère, certes. Frustrés, certainement. Et oui, également dégoutés.

Mais surpris ? Non.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi entendit la petite tape sur la porte annonçant la venue du même infirmier.

Il lutta pour repousser la couverture fournie avec le lit d'hôpital qui accommodait mal sa longue silhouette. Une fois sur pied, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller aux côtés de Hotch pour d'étudier le visage de son ami à la recherche d'un signe quelconque de conscience. L'infirmier fit de même en tenant le sac de son chariot marqué au nom de son patient.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent des regards.

L'infirmier parla en premier.

\- J'ai passé un certain temps à nettoyer le rouge à lèvres de son visage. Je peux me tromper, mais ses yeux étaient fermés tout le long du processus. Ils ne le sont pas tout à fait à présent.

Rossi dû changer son angle d'observation, mais il pouvait sentir un lent sourire retrousser ses lèvres. A peine perceptible entre les paupières de Hotch, il y avait une lueur sombre. Ils étaient ouverts par une simple fente. Rossi prit la main du jeune agent et lui donna une pression ferme. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute. La pression fut retournée.

Dave serait resté à son chevet en gloussant et en riant si l'infirmier ne l'avait pas interrompu pour lui rappeler que Hotch avait encore besoin de ses soins de routine.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous, monsieur, mais je vais vous demander de sortir afin que je puisse m'occuper de votre ami.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il leva le sac et le posa sur la table de chevet.

Rossi ne pouvait contenir sa bonne humeur. Une vague de soulagement et de gratitude déferla en lui. Il tourna son visage souriant vers l'infirmier.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais juste…

Telle une fenêtre qui claquait dans son cadre, le comportement de Dave exécuta une volte-face de 180 degrés. Son œil s'était égaré sur le contenu du sac. Sur un article en particulier. Partiellement visible.

Le tube de rouge à lèvres qu'il pariait d'un rouge flamboyant.


	32. Chapitre 32 Changement dans le vent

Rossi laissa retomber la main de Hotch, et sa main agrippa fermement celle de Ned.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le tube de rouge à lèvres, qui sortait des profondeurs du sac, niché entre les autres articles médicaux. Le sac portait le nom de Hotch.

\- Quoi !?

L'infirmier était concentré sur les besoins de son patient. Il préparait lui-même les fournitures, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se méfier ou d'inspecter quoique ce soit. De plus, de cet angle, le tube était à peine visible.

\- Ça ! dit Rossi en pointant d'un doigt l'objet offensant.

Ned tendit le cou, se penchant plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir ce qui avait secoué l'agent du FBI.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il allait fouiller le sac dans l'intention d'extraire la chose qui ne devait pas être là lorsqu'il avait rempli le chariot.

\- Non ! Ne touchez pas ! dit Rossi en relâchant le poignet de l'homme. C'est une preuve médico-légale à partir de maintenant. Et vous n'utilisez plus rien de ces sacs. Vous devrez les préparer à nouveau.

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous avons affaire à une tueuse qui a une affinité pour les armes de type chimique. Elle aurait pu altérer n'importe quoi. Ou tout le contenu.

L'infirmier lâcha le sac, essuyant sa main sur sa cuisse et reculant d'un pas. Son expression affichait un mélange de confusion et de dégoût à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse user d'une telle tactique.

\- Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu…

Ned avait le menton levé et les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'il tournait un regard stupéfait vers le couloir.

\- Quoi ?

Rossi remarqua son regard. Comme si l'infirmier venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Oh diable, non ! C'est sûrement cette femme ! En robe de soirée. Elle était juste là. Juste au coin. Comme si elle allait passer son chemin.

Rossi n'attendit pas d'explications supplémentaires. Il fonça vers la porte, l'arme à la main, même en sachant qu'une suspecte ne se serait pas attardée sur les lieux après avoir laissé une menace révélatrice pour Hotch. Il s'élança dans le couloir, surprenant le gardien et le personnel du matin autour de la station des infirmières. Son élan lui fit dépasser sa cible. Mais un simple coup d'œil fut suffisant.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne de suspect en vue. Certainement pas une femme en tenue de soirée. Avec un grognement de frustration, il rangea son arme et rebroussa chemin vers la chambre de Hotch, en s'excusant d'avoir effrayé tout le monde. Le gardien avait une lueur affolée dans les yeux, la main posée sur la crosse de son arme, en état d'alerte, alimenté par une hausse d'adrénaline.

\- Désolé. Désolé. Tout va bien, murmura Rossi en passant.

Il entra dans la chambre de Hotch pour se rendre compte que son ami n'allait pas bien.

Le bip bip du moniteur signalait une fréquence cardiaque et une respiration accélérée. Deux blouses blanches, en plus de Ned, étaient penchées sur Aaron.

\- Monsieur Hotchner ! Monsieur Hotchner ! Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous !

Rossi vit son regard affolé. Il ne pouvait empêcher la montée d'exaltation en voyant son ami éveillé et conscient.

Mais sa joie fut tempérée en voyant ce qui avait attiré le regard de Hotch. Dans le sac posé sur la table de nuit, le tube de rouge à lèvres était précisément dans le champ de vision d'Aaron.

La réalisation frappa Dave au ventre. _S'il réagit avec autant de vigueur, il n'y plus aucun doute. Seigneur ! Pauvre Hotch. Il sait ce qu'elle lui a fait._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Est-ce qu'une réputation vaut vraiment _cela_ ?

Prentiss regardait le corps qu'on avait repêché de l'eau. Dans le laboratoire du coroner, étendu sur l'acier froid, il semblait indigne et impuissant dans la mort.

\- Ils préfèrent couvrir un tueur plutôt que de mettre en lumière leurs sales petites habitudes.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Morgan jeta un regard fatigué sur le cadavre.

\- Peut-être que lorsque tu atteins une certaine tranche d'imposition, les choses changent. Je ne sais pas.

\- En réalité, ça fait du sens, dit Reid en inclinant la tête d'un côté.

Il trouvait tout intéressant : il était toujours en train de formuler des théories et des hypothèses pour expliquer le monde autour de lui.

\- Sérieusement les gars. J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet. Ils abandonnent leurs familles… leur immortalité biologique… et embrassent ceux qui pourraient très bien survivre à leur lignée. Leur travail, les institutions et les fondations qui rendent leur argent possible ? _Voilà_ comment ils vivent. Ce n'est pas de la cupidité pure au sens monétaire, comme nous le pensions. C'est une substitution de la descendance génétique pour le genre philanthropique d'une plus longue durée.

Le jeune génie tourna des yeux tristes vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Bien sûr, ils vont donner leur vie pour protéger leur héritage financier. Comme tout parent le ferait pour ses enfants.

\- Wow, dit Prentiss en secouant la tête. C'est totalement malade. Tu n'es pas en train de les approuver j'espère ?

\- Non. Mais ça m'aide à comprendre. Et n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes supposés faire ?

Morgan intervint dans ce qui menaçait de devenir un long débat.

\- Reid a raison. C'est une autre facette psychologique à ajouter au tableau. Mais philanthropie ou génétique, tout de résume à l'égo. Le fait est que, ces hommes pourraient ne pas correspondre à notre idée de ce que les grands-pères devraient être, mais s'ils ne sont suspects.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre.

\- Nous ne sommes toujours pas plus avancés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan se réfugia dans son deuxième condo favori pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité après une longue nuit.

Malgré son succès, elle se sentait insatisfaite. Il avait été tellement agréable de revoir Aaron. Les meurtres étaient de moins en moins gratifiants. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose de grand, de sombre et de doux. Et peut-être qui a peur de moi.

Elle sonda le contenu de son réfrigérateur. Du brie importé. Du caviar Beluga. Elle songea que des craquelins au beurre pourraient être un peu fades. Elle ne venait pas souvent ici. _C'est pourquoi c'est parfait pour le moment._

Une pizza surgelée incongrue et seul hôte solitaire dans son congélateur. Megan soupira et décida de mettre fin à sa longue journée comme elle l'avait commencée. Avec du champagne.

Elle versa le liquide aux bulles d'or dans une flûte, échangea sa robe contre un bikini et s'étendit sur la chaise longue qui occupait presque tout le balcon privé et décoré d'une épaisse projection de palmiers et de cactus en pot. Levant le vin au soleil du matin, Megan ferma un œil, louchant sur le jeu de l'arc-en-ciel effervescent.

 _Je bois trop de ce genre de truc._ Elle leva son verre, saluant le nouveau jour _. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Oui, il est vraiment temps d'apporter quelques changements…_


	33. Chapitre 33 La blonde qui mélange

\- Aaron ! Arrête ! Tout va bien… tout va bien… calme-toi.

Rossi s'insinua entre les blouses blanches au chevet de Hotch. Il utilisait son corps pour bloquer la vue du tube malveillant.

\- Hotch ! Hotch ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi… tout va bien… regarde-moi…

Dave posa ses mains le long des joues creuses d'Aaron, forçant ses yeux effrayés à se concentrer sur lui.

\- Tout va bien, Aaron. Je suis là. Calme-toi… calme… toi.

Lorsque le chef d'unité se calma enfin, on aurait dit que Rossi regardait un ballon se dégonfler. Tout l'air et l'énergie expulsés hors de lui, le laissait pâle et pantelant, mais à la grande joie de Rossi, éveillé et réactif.

Comme le médecin s'assurait que son patient avait dépassé son épisode de panique, Dave ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre.

\- Tu es de retour. Bon garçon, Aaron. Bon garçon. Tu es revenu…

Satisfait de constater que Hotch n'était plus en danger et sentant le moment privé entre les deux amis, les autres retournèrent à leurs fonctions en fermant la porte derrière eux. Rossi renforcit son étreinte autour du corps qui tremblait sous le choc de cet épisode.

\- Je pensais que je t'avais perdu, mais tu es de retour… tu es de retour…

La voix de Hotch était une mince version de son baryton habituel.

\- Elle était là, Dave.

\- Chhutt… plus maintenant.

Instinctivement, Rossi le berça, en tentant de réconforter le jeune homme.

\- Elle est partie. Elle ne peut pas revenir. Les autres travaillent sur son cas. Ils sont en train de la chercher.

A la mention de l'équipe, il sentit Hotch se raidir.

Une lente colère commença à bouillir en Rossi. La suspecte avait non seulement kidnappé et drogué des agents fédéraux. Elle avait frappé leurs attaches, la fondation d'une famille fonctionnelle qu'Aaron n'avait jamais connue. Elle avait fait des dommages incalculables à son ego, son sens du respect de soi et de sa dignité. Dave savait que Hotch jouerait le soldat courageux mais il n'était pas certain si ses blessures allaient guérir, ou simplement être pansées et léchées en privé.

 _Il a tellement eu de douleur dans sa vie. Avec Haley qui décide le moment où il peut voir Jack, cette équipe est quotidiennement la meilleure chose dans la vie d'Aaron. Cette suspecte l'a frappé là où ça fait le plus mal._

Rossi continuait de bercer son ami, en lui murmurant des mots comme "sauvé" et "tout va bien" et "nous l'attraperons".

Cela sonnait bien, mais il n'était pas certain si c'était la vérité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La photo de Megan Kane circulait à travers tous les hôtels haut de gamme de Dallas.

JJ avait fait un excellent travail en publiant le visage et le nom de la suspecte dans une variété d'alertes médiatiques. Ils devaient croire que c'était juste une question de temps qu'elle serait attrapée dans le filet.

Le moment le plus décourageant surgit lorsque les agents décidèrent de balancer cette information dans les établissements qu'ils savaient fréquentés par Megan. Morgan voulait que qu'il soit clair que la présence inesthétique du personnel de maintien de l'ordre armé dans les principaux lobbies était nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la femme soit appréhendée. Le sous-entendu étant "vous feriez mieux de garder l'œil ouvert et de nous dire si vous la voyez, si vous voulez que l'atmosphère d'élégance et de raffinement soit de retour. Le FBI se mêlant avec la clientèle pourrait être une mauvaise chose pour les affaires et la réputation de votre établissement." Et cette mission avait ramené la perception de l'importance de la réputation des échelons supérieurs.

Mais lorsqu'un directeur frustré d'un hôtel secoua la tête et dit à Derek qu'il y avait une centaine de filles qui franchissait les portes et qui avait la même allure que la suspecte, soit environ une douzaine à l'heure, un voile de défaite s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la procédure.

\- Bon sang, messieurs, une cliente pourrait même passer pour cette femme si elle prenait la peine de s'habiller un peu, déclara le gérant en hochant la tête vers JJ. Cet état, cette ville et ce _pays,_ pour ce que ça vaut, sont remplis de belles jeunes femmes blondes avec un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe pour déplorer l'injustice de la situation, il se retira dans son bureau.

Prentiss affichait un air mécontent.

\- Ça ne prend pas, dit-elle. Ils pourraient l'identifier s'ils prenaient cette peine. Mais je parie que l'idée d'avoir à effectuer une arrestation sur ces lieux est impensable.

\- Si c'est vrai, c'est une autre couche de protection pour elle.

Reid secoua la tête avec étonnement.

\- Tout d'abord, la peur de ternir leur réputation fait en sorte de protéger la suspecte. Et maintenant… les endroits où elle exerce ses activités et commets la plupart de ses meurtres les déconcertent. La peur du scandale préserve sa sécurité. Incroyable !

\- Eh bien, je retourne au poste de police.

JJ jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son image, réfléchie par un panneau de verre décoratif.

\- Je suis aussi bien de partir d'ici si je ressemble, vous savez… à elle.

Elle brossa sa jupe pour lisser les faux plis.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce que je porte.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es superbe, dit Prentiss dans un reniflement.

Elle portait toujours un pantalon grâce à son statut d'agent de terrain. A son avis, la garde-robe de l'agente de liaison, des jupes et des robes conservatrices, était la quintessence de la classe et du style d'affaire. Il n'y avait que Hotch qui avait une garde-robe plus haut de gamme, ce qui était davantage par souci professionnel que pour suivre la mode. La façade sans faux plis, couronnée par le nœud Windsor parfait de sa cravate, tel un ruban de finition sur un paquet.

A peine eut-t-elle une pensée pour Hotch que le téléphone de Morgan sonna. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mission illumina ses traits.

\- Hé les gars! Hotch est de retour !

Plus d'une paire d'yeux se fermèrent, envoyant des remerciements sincères à tous les dieux qui veillaient sur les agents épuisés. Les nouvelles animèrent leur esprit et renouvelèrent leur détermination.

Et décida leur prochain mouvement.

Tout le monde voulait voir Hotch et sentir sur eux la brûlure du regard brillant de leur compagnon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan observait les agents qui entraient à l'hôpital situé de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle avait été incapable de dormir. Elle avait décidé que si elle ne pouvait joindre Aaron, au moins elle pouvait rester à proximité.

Les cheveux lissés en arrière et retenus en une queue de cheval si serrée qu'on aurait dit un lifting, son chapeau Stetson tiré vers le bas pour contrer le soleil de midi, ses lunettes noires Dolce and Gabanna perchées sur son nez… elle commençait à réaliser que son attitude aisée faisait également partie de son efficacité pour esquiver toute forme de détection. Pas de mouvements nerveux pour attirer le focus.

Elle sourit. Aaron devait être réveillé si l'équipe entière était là. Elle semblait joyeuse.

Cela signifiait qu'il allait être bientôt libéré.

Megan ne pensait pas qu'il serait trop difficile de savoir où il se trouverait une fois qu'il serait libéré. Elle avait des conditions très amicales avec un certain nombre de personnel de service des meilleurs logements en ville. Ils savaient qu'elle était une invitée à la main généreuse quand venait le temps de donner un pourboire.

Et il y avait toutes sortes de façons d'avoir accès à des chambres d'hôtel.


	34. Chapitre 34 De bonnes intentions

\- Woh, woh, woh…

L'infirmière en chef à la station située devant la chambre de Hotch interrompit le groupe qui semblait avoir l'intention de visiter l'un de ses patients. Quatre paires d'yeux se levèrent en questionnement.

\- Si vous êtes ici pour visiter ou interroger monsieur Hotchner, vous pouvez y aller deux à la fois. Il est faible et n'a pas besoin d'une foule, compris ?

\- Oui, madame, dit JJ en parlant pour le groupe.

Avant qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord pour dire qui irait visiter le chef de l'unité en premier, la porte de la chambre de Hotch s'ouvrit. Rossi sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Avec un signe de tête, il incita l'équipe à l'accompagner quelques pas plus loin ; hors d'atteinte du garde de sécurité. A voix basse, l'agent senior leur résuma les évènements.

\- Donc s'il a réagi aussi fortement en voyant le tube de rouge à lèvres, il savait ce qui se passait autour… et… sur lui.

Rossi termina sa déclaration en jetant un regard significatif à Morgan et Prentiss. _Et cela signifie probablement qu'il savait ce qui se passait pendant qu'elle vous tenait en otage, les gars. Tout_.

Morgan prit une profonde inspiration et exhala un long soupir.

\- Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? Est-ce que Hotch est libre de partir ?

\- Non. Ils veulent le garder une autre nuit. Il est encore très faible.

\- Je ne sais pas, intervint Prentiss en voutant les épaules - un geste sympathique de légitime défense. Si j'étais Hotch, je pense que je relaxerais mieux si j'étais ailleurs. Un endroit où je sais que la suspecte ne serait pas cachée.

\- Ouais, dit Reid en hochant la tête. Elle est déjà venue ici deux fois. Elle se pourrait qu'elle soit incapable de rester à l'écart.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

Rossi haussa un sourcil.

\- …que nous conservons une haute surveillance tout en faisant profil bas. Je ne peux pas penser à une seule bonne raison pour laquelle nous ne devrions pas être en mesure de l'attraper, si elle se présentait à nouveau. Ça devient un peu gênant que nous n'ayons pas encore réussi à le faire.

\- Je persiste à penser que Hotch devrait sortir d'ici.

Prentiss jetait un regard méfiant dans toutes les directions.

\- Je veux dire, nous avons le corps de sa dernière victime. Elle a tué au cours de la nuit. C'est comme si elle s'était montrée tôt ce matin, pour nous déjouer et quoi d'autre ? Elle doit être fatiguée maintenant. Je parie qu'elle venue ici à la fin de la montée d'adrénaline de son meurtre. Si nous sortons Hotch, mais que nous restons vigilants et que l'un d'entre nous reste ici, elle pourrait penser qu'il y est encore.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne peux tout simplement pas concevoir que nous devons laisser Hotch se sentir comme un appât, vous savez?

\- Et elle _va_ revenir, dit Morgan en hochant la tête. Ça me semble un bon plan. Qu'en penses-tu, Rossi ?

Dave fit courir une main dans sa barbe, considérant les différentes options.

\- D'accord. Parlons-en à Hotch avant. S'il est d'accord, vous pourrez le visiter pendant que je réglerai la paperasse.

Il remarqua l'œil d'aigle de l'infirmière en chef sur le caucus des agents.

JJ suivit son regard et adopta un sourire rassurant destiné à apaiser les inquiétudes de la femme.

\- D'accord. Mais nous devrions respecter la règle de deux-à-la-fois, les gars.

Emily hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Reid et JJ peuvent y aller d'abord. Derek et moi… nous attendrons.

Morgan et Prentiss se regardèrent. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour planifier ce qu'ils diraient à leur chef et ami qui avait été exposé à bien des égards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien qu'il se sentît dans un état fragile, Hotch était impatient de quitter l'hôpital.

A vrai dire, il détestait les hôpitaux. Les poings de son père l'avait fait atterrir dans cet endroit trop fréquemment lorsqu'il était enfant. A présent, dès qu'il entrait dans un établissement médical, que ce soit en tant que patient ou dans la ligne de devoir, des souvenirs désagréables surgissaient des portes mentales qu'il avait durement travaillées à maintenir fermées.

Alors il sauta sur le plan présenté par Rossi.

\- Parfait, alors, approuva l'agent ainé. Laisse-moi régler les formalités.

Rossi esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Et pendant que je fais ce qu'il faut pour te sortir de cet endroit, tu as des visiteurs qui attendent.

Dave tapota la cuisse de Hotch.

\- Tu leur as manqué.

\- Je… euh…

Aaron voulait sortir mais il n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir sur l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre. Et il avait des questions à propos de son séjour à l'hôpital qu'il n'était pas préparé à poser. Des questions à propos de la pression des lèvres, le déclic d'une photo qui avait été prise et le flash détectable à travers ses paupières fermées. Avant de poser ces questions, il voulait être dans un endroit où il se sentirait moins menacé, loin des odeurs antiseptiques et des néons fluorescents. Mais il ne pouvait se détourner de son équipe. Il avala péniblement sa salive et acquiesça.

Rossi considéra son ami. Il soupçonnait en partie ce qui pourrait faire souffrir Hotch, mais le premier ordre du jour était de l'emmener dans un endroit où il serait plus confortable.

Ils pourraient faire face aux autres problèmes une fois qu'il serait sorti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Hé, Hotch, dit la voix douce de JJ.

Son doux sourire envoya un certain trouble intérieur au chef de l'unité.

\- Hé JJ… Reid…

Il détestait le son de sa voix faible et rauque, même à ses propres oreilles.

\- Hotch.

Reid était debout à son chevet et le regardait avec un sourire béat. C'était toujours un choc, la vue d'une personne qu'on connaissait, alitée dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais le jeune agent sentait un jaillissement de profonde gratitude envers cet homme qui avait une place bien particulière dans sa vie. Il était toujours avec eux même s'il semblait lessivé.

Hotch avait joué un rôle déterminant dans l'obtention des dérogations nécessaires afin que Reid puisse devenir un agent de terrain. Mais le plus important à l'esprit de Spencer était que même s'il n'y avait plus de besoin réel une fois son devoir accompli, Hotch avait toujours consacré une bonne partie de son temps à aider le génie, confirmant aux yeux de certaines personnes qu'il aurait constamment besoin d'une tutelle.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de porter une arme. Mais Reid qui n'avait jamais sa place nulle part avait démontré l'empressement d'un chiot pour le faire dans la mesure où il le pouvait. Calme et patient, son chef lui avait montré maintes et maintes fois toutes les étapes pour réussir ses tirs. Et même quand le garçon avait échoué, Hotch n'avait montré aucune déception ni émit aucune critique.

Il avait même fait sentir à Reid que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était agréable.

Spencer ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, mais Hotch était comme les meilleures parts d'un père et d'un grand frère réunies en une seule personne. Il n'avait pas la qualité des taquineries de Morgan. L'esprit de Hotch était plus calme, plus sec et moins railleur. Parce qu'il était au fond, une âme douce. Reid l'aimait. Il regardait à présent son teint pâle et ses traits tirés. Son cœur débordait de gratitude et il voulait tellement l'aider. Il ouvrit involontairement une boîte de Pandore qui aurait dû rester fermée.

\- Seigneur, Hotch, je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'elle t'a fait !

Aaron n'était pas certain à quoi Reid faisait allusion. Il espérait que c'était le fait qu'il avait été drogué. Mais cet espoir fut aussitôt anéanti.

\- Je sais comment on se sent. Quand j'étais au lycée, des gars m'ont attrapé et emmené sur le terrain de football. Et ils m'ont attaché à un poteau… nu.

Reid ferma les yeux sous la puissance du mauvais souvenir.

\- Tout le monde m'a vu. Tout le monde. Seigneur… c'était si humiliant !

Hotch ferma les yeux à son tour.


	35. Chapitre 35 Un simple merci

\- Spence !

L'expression de JJ était un mélange d'horreur, d'incrédulité et du désir désespéré d'acquérir la capacité à remonter le temps.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux ambrés de Reid démontraient l'absence totale de réalisation qu'il venait de dire la pire chose en présence de Hotch.

Même si les intentions de l'agente de liaison étaient d'empêcher son coéquipier de mettre son pied plus profondément dans la bouche, sa propre réaction servait seulement à cimenter les soupçons de Hotch. _Tout le monde m'a vu nu. Tout le monde sait que j'ai été exposé. Elle doit avoir fait quelque chose avec la photo qu'elle a prise._ Il voulait se couvrir le visage et grincer des dents. Il voulait disparaître et emporter toute la mémoire de son existence avec lui.

Mais c'était Hotch.

C'était un homme qui avait grandi en apprenant l'art de la compartimentation sous les poings et les coups de pied de son père. Ce que les autres utilisaient pour bloquer la vue des horreurs sur la ligne du devoir, Hotch avait perfectionné sa technique au cours de ses années de formation dans la douleur et l'angoisse. L'esprit de ses collègues contenait des portes qu'ils pouvaient fermer. Le sien était criblé de voûtes de fer, couvertes d'une rouille solide avec le passage du temps et fermées avec un bruit réverbérant.

Hotch leva le menton et regarda Reid et JJ. Tandis que son estomac effectua un autre tour, il se débattait en dissimulant son agitation. Il sentait l'engourdissement familier qui était un vieil et redoutable ami s'enroulant autour de ses émotions. Des caractéristiques formées avec un stoïcisme creux. Il sentit une autre voûte se fermer avec l'écho d'une douleur mortifiante.

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hotch d'une voix brisée tandis qu'il tentait de résister à l'examen de ses deux collègues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayant établi une stratégie, Hotch s'y conforma.

JJ poussa Reid dans le couloir, dans l'intention d'expliquer la différence entre la commisération envers quelqu'un versus arracher ses dispositifs fragiles de protection. Ragaillardis, Morgan et Prentiss s'interrogeaient sur cette tension qu'ils avaient détectée après leur courte visite à Hotch.

\- Les gars ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Peut-être… non… non ça ne va pas.

JJ était incertaine des mécanismes internes de Hotch. Mais elle n'achetait pas l'incompréhension qu'elle venait de voir sur le visage de son supérieur. Pas après que Rossi leur eut appris la réaction de leur chef à la vision du tube de rouge à lèvres de Megan.

Elle tourna ses yeux limpides et empathiques sur ses coéquipiers.

\- Spence a soulevé la question d'être vu nu par tout le monde et Hotch…

Elle secoua la tête dans un souci perplexe.

\- Hotch s'est fermé. Vidé. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pesé sur un interrupteur et éteint toutes les lumières à l'intérieur de lui.

Reid avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Je... j'ai fait ça ?

Ses yeux de chiot battu se déplacèrent d'un visage à l'autre.

\- Je parlais de quelque chose qui m'est arrivé à _moi_ … pas à Hotch !

Morgan baissa la tête dans un profond soupir, saisissant le tableau d'ensemble et compris que Reid, l'oisillon qu'il gardait sous son aile, n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions et un bon cœur.

\- Aaahhh, Reid.

Il entoura ses épaules maigres serrées d'appréhension d'un bras réconfortant.

Parfois, Morgan se sentait comme le réparateur qui rapiéçait les dommages dans l'espoir qu'ils ne se seraient pas plus profonds. Espérant que la fissure ne s'élargirait pas en une crevasse ; une faille se fracturant et déchirant le continent. Il donna à Reid une bourrade amicale tout en regardant l'agente de liaison et l'experte en communication

\- JJ va t'expliquer. Et nous pourrons en reparler plus tard. Mais maintenant je pense que Hotch est celui qui a besoin d'un petit réconfort.

Il libéra l'agent cadet aux soins et aux instructions de JJ, et regarda Prentiss.

\- On y va.

Emily secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que c'est gênant, mais… pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ce n'est pas comme si son corps était horriblement déformé ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai vu une tonne d'hommes nus. Certains s'affichent volontairement. Il va s'en remettre…

Morgan s'arrêta abruptement et Prentiss lui entra dedans.

\- Prentiss. La suspecte a exposé son corps. J'ai exposé son passé. Rien que Hotch ne devrait avoir honte mais ce sont des choses _privées_. Et c'est l'homme le plus intensément privé que je connaisse. Je suis persuadé qu'il serait prêt à se déshabiller devant une foule s'il pensait pouvoir sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Mais cela a été fait expressément pour l'humilier. C'était cruel. Il va reprendre le dessus avec le temps, mais en ce moment il est faible et quel que soit la stratégie qu'il utilise pour s'aider à passer outre, il… bref, on ne va pas argumenter là-dessus. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Mais le ton à contrecœur de Prentiss indiquait à Morgan qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec son point de vue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Hé, mec.

Morgan s'avança au chevet de Hotch, tira une chaise et siégea comme s'il le visitait quotidiennement depuis des années. Aucun signe d'une rencontre imprévue. Il se colla aux tactiques de défense de Hotch.

\- Hé, Hotch, salua Prentiss d'un ton plus doux, avec une note de sympathie.

En dépit des mises en garde de Morgan, son impulsion était de réconforter son patron ; de lui tendre la main. Alors, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle étendit la main et la posa sur son épaule en une légère caresse.

Le chef de l'unité établissait un bref contact visuel et posa des questions sur la mission. Mais sa voix était faible et tremblante.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau avec la suspecte ? De nouvelles pistes ?

\- Une autre victime la nuit dernière, s'avança Morgan. Elle devient négligente, Hotch. Elle est plus désorganisée. Elle prend des risques. Nous l'attraperons. C'est seulement une question de temps.

\- Bien… bien.

Leur chef était à court d'énergie, mais les deux agents éprouvaient le sentiment que le silence serait pénible pour lui en ce moment. Il offrirait trop de lacunes à travers lesquelles des choses comme la conscience de l'humiliation pourraient suinter ; trop d'espaces vides où les ombres de sa dégradation pourraient s'accumuler.

Mais l'expérience d'avoir été pris en otage restait entre eux comme une quatrième personne dans la chambre.

Prentiss prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Hotch…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Morgan se raidir, comme s'il pressentait qu'elle dirait quelque chose d'incongru. Elle le surprit.

\- Hotch, nous savons que tu as besoin de repos mais nous voulons simplement te dire merci.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que le contact visuel de Hotch s'attardait enfin sur elle.

\- Tu nous as sauvés. Tu as été incroyable. Tu n'as jamais abandonné.

Un sourire chaleureux accompagna ses paroles en une reconnaissance et une admiration sincères.

C'était comme un baume sur l'âme troublée de Hotch.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de sa torpeur provoquée par la drogue, le fantôme d'un sourire timide toucha ses traits sévères.

C'était un début.


	36. Chapitre 36 Une façade qui s'effrite

Au moment où Rossi rebroussa son chemin après avoir contourner les objections en faveur de la libération de Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss étaient encore avec leur chef, faisant de leur mieux pour l'aider.

S'ils étaient incapables de le rendre complètement confortable, ils pouvaient au moins le protéger de sujets anxiogènes. Et Derek était prêt à concéder qu'Emily était meilleure que lui dans la douce manipulation et il lui en était gré. En fait, il comptait la sortir pour l'inviter à prendre un verre et lui dire merci au nom de Hotch.

Ils parlaient des détails du crime de la nuit précédente sur un timbre de voix approuvé en milieu hospitalier, lorsque Rossi tapa sur la porte et entra sans attendre leur réponse. Il huma l'ambiance et l'a trouva très thérapeutique, sinon joyeuse. Il esquissa un sourire triomphant et agita les papiers qu'il avait obtenus des médecins réticents.

\- Signe sur la ligne pointillée, mon ami, et nous pourrons te faire sortir d'ici dès que tu seras prêt.

\- Je suis prêt maintenant, dit Hotch en prenant le stylo fourni par Rossi.

Il signa sans hésitation, même si ses doigts tremblaient encore. Dave récupéra les formulaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais prendre soin de ces papiers et te ramener une chaise roulante.

Il vit la crainte passer sur le visage de Hotch.

\- Désolé, Aaron. Il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner cette règle. Alors sois gentil, d'accord ?

Le chef de l'unité hocha la tête, quoique d'une manière réticente. Presque aussitôt, son expression trahit son inquiétude et il sembla se rapetisser sur lui-même.

\- Hotch ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Prentiss en plissant le front.

Elle avait pensé que les choses se passeraient bien, mais quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas. Tandis que Prentiss fronçait les sourcils, Morgan adopta un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien. Je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en désignant la porte du menton. Vous pouvez sortir tous les deux. Je vais aider le patron à se préparer. _Après ce qu'il a traversé, la moindre des choses qu'il a besoin est d'une audience pour vérifier s'il est nu sous sa jaquette._

\- Oh !

Prentiss saisit les subtilités de ses propos et se leva.

\- Rendez-vous sous peu, Hotch.

Emily et Rossi quittèrent la pièce. Morgan adopta une expression calme et tranquille envers son chef.

\- D'accord, mec. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

Hotch avait fermé les yeux. Il tentait de trouver la force d'une source innée. Son premier instinct fut de refuser toute forme d'aide. Et démontrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Ça va, Morgan. Je peux gérer la situation. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester. Continue la mission.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Derek en reculant, les bras croisés. Fais ce que tu as à faire, boss. Je reste ici juste au cas où.

Hotch vit la lueur déterminée dans les prunelles de son coéquipier et jongla avec l'idée de lui ordonner de sortir. Il se promit de le faire tout juste après être sorti de son lit et de rester sur des pieds comme preuve d'autonomie. Repoussant les couvertures, il balança les jambes et se redressa… pour s'effondrer aussitôt. La seule chose qui évita à Hotch de s'étaler sur le sol dans une position ignominieuse, membres écartés et jaquette d'hôpital froissée, fut d'agripper la table de chevet à sa portée. Les bras robustes de Morgan étaient prêts à soutenir son chef pendant qu'il luttait pour conserver son équilibre.

La chambre tourbillonnait. La respiration de Hotch se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était un rappel viscéral des sensations qu'il avait ressenties en luttant sous l'influence de la surdose de drogue injecté par Megan Kane. Un moment de terreur le déchira, accompagné du soupçon qu'elle avait peut-être fait en sorte que son équilibre et sa mobilité soient altérés en permanence.

L'étreinte de Morgan et ses paroles rassurantes le tirèrent hors du gouffre.

\- Tout va bien, mec. C'est juste que tu as été alité un long moment. Ton premier lever est un peu ardu. Ralentis. Tu n'as rien à prouver. Spécialement envers moi. Alors ralentis.

Hotch ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il _avait_ quelque chose à prouver. A lui-même. Il avait honte de la panique ressentie à la vue du tube de rouge à lèvres. Oui, c'était une menace qui le raillait, et oui, la montée d'adrénaline avait beaucoup à voir avec les effets persistants de la surdose et l'amenait hors de sa stupeur. Mais ce type de réaction n'avait pas sa place dans le portrait qu'il se faisait de lui-même et qu'il présentait au monde. Il avait construit une image depuis son enfance de garder un strict contrôle. De réagir comme un lâche lorsqu'il était confronté au produit cosmétique d'une femme sapait toute son œuvre.

Hotch se considérait plutôt comme anormalement dépourvu d'émotion plutôt qu'un homme fragile.

S'il était blessé ou profondément effrayé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un humain. Autant qu'il se détestait pour ça, autant la compassion et l'empathie finiraient par l'emporter. Pourtant, Prentiss avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais cessé de conserver toute cette vulnérabilité derrière une façade dure et soigneusement entretenue. C'était simplement difficile de la garder stationnaire lorsqu'il n'était pas à son meilleur. _Et c'est pour ça que je préfère faire ça tout seul. Ils en ont assez vu de moi._

Hotch entendait sa respiration laborieuse. Il pouvait cesser le tremblement, mais il était trop faible pour bannir totalement ses frissons. Il ne voulait pas admettre que les mains solides et rassurantes de Morgan étaient là pour le soutenir et non le contrôler. Tout simplement.

\- Je vais bien…je vais bien…

\- Je le sais, Hotch. Prends ton temps. Il n'y a pas de quoi se dépêcher.

Cela lui prit un bon moment, mais finalement, le chef de l'unité fut de nouveau en costume. Cela en disait beaucoup sur la capacité silencieuse de Morgan à comprendre, après avoir pris le temps de nouer la cravate de Hotch, puisque les mains de l'homme tremblaient trop pour le faire selon ses normes habituelles.

Enfin, il aida Hotch à enfiler son veston. Debout devant lui, Morgan le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Parfait. Et à présent, partons d'ici.

Cette fois, Hotch ne refusa pas l'appui du bras de son coéquipier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan bailla largement au point de faire craquer ses mâchoires.

Elle admettait sa défaite en lâchant un long soupir. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre davantage que les agents du FBI fasse leur apparition. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, démarra le moteur et se glissa dans la circulation.

Juste à temps pour voir l'équipe qui aidait Aaron à se glisser dans l'un de leurs VUS.

La montée d'adrénaline effaça tous les vestiges de fatigue. Toujours chaussée de ses lunettes Stetson, elle conduisait tout près du VUS, sans tenter d'éviter d'être repérée. Elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. L'équipe était préoccupée à effectuer le court trajet pour conduire leur chef à leur hôtel.

La suspecte entra dans un stationnement et attendit.

 _Je vais rentrer chez-moi et dormir un peu une fois que je saurai où ils résident._ Son sourire s'élargit _. Et je sais comment faire pour savoir dans quelle chambre Aaron se trouve._

Tandis que le VUS circulait et s'arrêtait dans une file, l'esprit de Megan réfléchissait à vive allure.

Elle savait exactement ce qui se passerait ensuite. Et cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Jouer avec Aaron était amusant, mais ce serait la dernière fois…


	37. Chapitre 37 Un repos bien mérité

Par le temps qu'ils installent Hotch dans une chambre, plus d'un coéquipier avait des doutes sur leur plan.

\- Rossi, il est vraiment affaibli, indiqua Reid. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Nous aurions peut-être dû le laisser à l'hôpital un jour de plus.

JJ, Prentiss et l'expression de Morgan indiquaient qu'ils partageaient les mêmes préoccupations.

\- Il se sent mieux, _loin_ d'un tel endroit.

Dave ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Même si Derek et Emily avaient une idée du passé violent de leur chef, il n'était pas certain qu'ils avaient fait le lien avec de longs séjours à l'hôpital lorsqu'il était enfant et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pensait devoir discuter ouvertement.

\- Il va mieux se reposer ici.

Rossi sentait les vagues de doute émaner de ses collègues.

\- Écoutez. Nous avons encore une mission à accomplir. Vous voulez que Hotch se sente mieux ? Alors capturons cette suspecte.

Il rangea le sac de voyage d'Aaron.

\- Retournez au poste de police. Vérifier s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Je vais m'assurer que Hotch a tout ce qu'il lui faut et je vous rejoindrai par la suite.

En vérité, Dave se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné l'équipe au cours des derniers jours au profit de demeurer au chevet de Hotch.

Mais il pensait que ces jours étaient passés. Il pouvait retourner travailler, sachant qu'Aaron était hors de danger et sur le chemin d'une complète récupération. Tout ce que l'homme avait besoin était un bon somme et de la nourriture.

Alors pendant que le reste de l'équipe se préparait à retourner au quartier général de la police de Dallas, Rossi aida Hotch à se dévêtir. Il aida le corps tremblant de son ami à se glisser dans son lit, pleinement conscient que le chef de l'unité fournissait un énorme effort pour paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité et plutôt inquiet de ne pas y arriver.

Mais une fois que la tête de Hotch fut posée sur l'oreiller, toute la tension et le stress furent évacués. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il pouvait fermer les yeux en paix. Aucune douleur de son enfance pour le hanter. Pas de suspecte pour le narguer. Rossi s'assit à son chevet et vit la transformation passer de l'anxiété au soulagement.

\- Est-ce que tout ira bien, Aaron ? Je peux rester, si tu veux.

Un profond et long soupir, puis…

\- Je vais bien… je vais bien.

Hotch rouvrit les yeux pour donner une réponse plus substantielle.

\- Attrape-la, Dave.

Ils savaient tous deux à qui il référait.

\- Si elle reste dans les parages, elle ne va pas s'arrêter d'elle-même. Ce sera le suicide d'un policier ou quelque chose de plus grandiose mais tu sais déjà qu'elle a déjà commencé sa phase finale. Tu dois découvrir ce qu'il en est.

Rossi étudia les traits du jeune agent, voyant seulement une fatigue normale et non une forme de terreur qui justifiait sa présence à ses côtés. Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. La chambre est à ton nom, donc si le Directeur ou le Bureau a besoin d'envoyer un message, ils seront capables de te trouver. Je vais laisser le téléphone juste ici…

Il tapota la table de chevet.

\- Je vais également te rapporter quelque chose à manger avant de partir. Quelque chose qui va se conserver, même dans cette chaleur, alors ce sera à ta disposition lorsque tu te réveilleras. Et je serai de retour dès que possible.

Un autre profond soupir de Hotch tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Merci. Tout ira bien… Merci, Dave…

Et aussitôt une respiration lente et profonde indiqua qu'il s'était endormi.

Rossi sourit à son meilleur ami. _Je parie que tout le temps où il était immobile mais conscient, il continuait de lutter. Cela a dû être épuisant et terrifiant, eh bien à présent c'est terminé. A présent, il est en sécurité. La suspecte est probablement retournée à l'hôpital une fois de plus. Mais à moins qu'elle ne soit superwoman et ne dorme pas, elle ne se montrera pas avant cet après-midi. Et nous serons prêts._

Dave ramena la literie plus près de la forme somnolente de Hotch et quitta la chambre en quête de pain et de fruits qu'il laisserait à sa portée. L'homme aurait faim lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

 _Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, nous aurons de bonnes nouvelles pour lui. Que la mission est terminée et pour de bon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan n'eut aucun mal à suivre la VUS dans laquelle Hotch était monté.

Le véhicule s'était dirigé tout droit vers le Stoneleigh, un hôtel pittoresque, historique et pas trop dispendieux.

Une fois rassurée sur la destination, Megan se demanda quel serait son prochain mouvement. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer et d'être au top de sa forme pour terminer le jeu. Mais ce serait si bien de terminer sur un dernier triomphe… très petit, soit… mais tout de même très important.

Elle se gara sur une rue latérale et de dirigea vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Elle se déplaçait avec la calme conviction de son appartenance à un tel endroit. Elle dépassa le guichet de la conciergerie ; un bureau relativement humble et demanda de la papeterie d'hôtel.

En quelques minutes, elle se séquestra dans un coin du lobby, griffonnant des mots doux sur le papier crémeux. Elle prit une pause. Elle prenait son temps. Elle combattait sa propre fatigue en imaginant Aaron se faire dévêtir. _Mais PAS par cette femme… cette Emily ! Elle, je ne l'aime pas…_

Enfin, les agents apparurent ; sortant de l'ascenseur et faisant leur chemin à travers le lobby. Leur présence était la confirmation que Megan recherchait. Le Stoneleigh n'était pas une tactique de diversion ; c'était le bon endroit.

Pliant les pages de sa note d'un pli précis, elle les introduisit dans la petite enveloppe fournie par le concierge, et avec un professionnalisme réfléchi, elle la scella. Elle l'adressa à Aaron Hotchner. Avec un sourire satisfait et l'air habitué de recevoir un excellent service, Megan s'approcha de la réception au décor vieillot.

Il y avait derrière la réception un tableau avec des séparateurs. Chacun portait une petite plaque de bronze de bon goût avec un numéro de chambre profondément gravée. Elle brandit la petite enveloppe élégante à l'homme en service d'un âge moyen qui lui offrit un sourire cordial.

\- Oui, madame ?

-Je désire laisser un message à mon fiancé… voudriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de laisser ceci à monsieur Aaron Hotchner ? Il la prendra à son retour.

Le préposé consulta le moniteur de son ordinateur pour vérifier l'assignement des chambres. Avec un sourire pour cette belle rose jaune du Texas, il lui prit l'enveloppe de ses longs doigts, parfaitement manucurés et se tourna pour la déposer dans le cagibi coïncidant avec la chambre de M. Hotchner.

\- C'est Monsieur Aaron Hotchner, répéta la dame.

\- Oui, Madame, dit-il en hochant la tête avec l'assurance qu'il exécutait sa tâche avec précision.

\- Monsieur Hotchner…

Megan le regarda insérer la petite missive dans le cubicule dont la plaque portait le numéro 419.

Elle offrit à l'homme son plus charmant sourire avant de se détourner et de marcher de la même manière qu'elle était entrée. Elle avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, mais le reste de son plan se mettait en place plus clairement à chacun de ses pas.

Elle regarda sa montre ; les diamants étincelaient comme une promesse _. L'entretien des chambres serait terminé d'ici quelques heures. Parfait._

De retour à sa voiture, Megan regarda tendrement la façade de l'hôtel dans son rétroviseur.

 _Bientôt, Aaron. Très, très bientôt…_

Au moment où elle atteignit sa maison, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, trop fatiguée pour étudier d'autres plans. Elle tomba endormie au son de la voix de son père qui lui disait combien il était fier d'elle qu'elle ait autant de dynamisme et d'ambition. Tant de détermination… tant de talent… tant de hardiesse.

La voix masculine et approbatrice était un doux grondement velouté. Qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Aaron.


	38. Chapitre 38 Le plan

Après avoir atteint les bases du poste de police de Dallas, l'équipe se sépara.

JJ repris ses fonctions d'agente de liaison, même si elle semblait davantage parler aux avocats désireux de tisser leur propre version de la réalité, que les membres de la presse. Rossi et Reid retournèrent au bureau du coroner pour voir s'ils pouvaient ramasser tout complément d'informations de sa part. A partir de là, ils avaient prévu de visiter le yacht qui avait été remorqué vers le port.

Prentiss et Morgan retournèrent à l'hôpital. Le gardien prêté par le département de police était impatient de revenir à ce qu'il considérait son "vrai" travail. Après un court débat, Morgan décida de le laisser partir et occupa lui-même le poste. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Megan le reconnaisse ou non. L'objectif principal était de laisser penser qu'il surveillait une personne de l'autre côté de la porte. A savoir… Hotch.

Prentiss errait dans le couloir. Elle voulait plus que tout prendre la suspecte dans le sac. Elle savait que Morgan évitait les coups de poings s'il traitait avec une femme. Emily n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Elle rodait dans les couloirs et le périmètre, fantasmant sur la prestation d'un joli crochet droit sur le petit visage de Megan. _Pour Hotch._

C'était une chose de retirer les vêtements du chef de l'unité en face de Morgan. Aussi mauvais que cela avait été, il y avait une certaine mentalité qui laissait les deux hommes se réconcilier avec la situation. Mais exposer le corps du chef de l'unité devant une subordonnée féminine était bien plus dommageable que la suspecte pouvait le soupçonner. Il y avait une certaine courtoisie chez Hotch. Il était le genre à tirer la chaise ou maintenir la porte ouverte pour les dames. Cette forme de gentillesse chez certains hommes du Sud était l'une des choses que la moitié de l'équipe chérissait. C'était pittoresque et mignon et lorsque les filles avaient quelques verres de vin dans le nez, des paroles flatteuses étaient certes adorables.

C'était profondément enraciné chez cet homme. C'était un signe d'une conscience constante d'un ensemble distinct de règles pour négocier à la gente féminine. Le revers de la médaille était que Hotch était facilement embarrassé si ces lignes de conduite auto-définies étaient franchies.

Tandis qu'elle errait sur les lieux, Prentiss gardait en tête l'humiliation de son patron et façonnait une vengeance éventuelle. Elle voulait que Megan Kane ait les yeux noircis et la mâchoire enflée. Quelque chose qui serait immortalisé sur une photo.

 _Pour Hotch…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les affaires évoluaient comme d'habitude au Stoneleigh.

Les chariots des femmes de ménage apparurent et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans les chambres pour rafraîchir, nettoyer et réapprovisionner les fournitures. Personne ne perturba la chambre 419. Rossi avait eu la prévoyance d'accrocher le panneau "Ne pas déranger" sur la poignée de la porte.

Le sommeil de Hotch était profond et réparateur.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux dans l'après-midi, il se sentait mieux, plus fort et l'esprit plus clair. Pendant un moment, il eut des souvenirs fugitifs et es évènements des derniers jours menaçaient de le submerger. Mais il serra les poings, les yeux fermés dans un effort féroce pour repousser ces souvenirs qui lui donnait envie de grincer des dents. Hotch était bon dans la suppression. Quand il eut suffisamment enterré les sensations de honte et de dégradation pour prétendre qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu, il força son esprit à se tourner vers l'extérieur.

 _De la nourriture. Une douche. Vois si tu es assez fort pour aider ton équipe._

Le parfum des pâtisseries à la cannelle et les pêches chauffées par le soleil étaient irrésistibles. Rossi avait laissé quelques plats soigneusement disposés sur la table de chevet avec un récipient de jus d'orange niché dans un seau à glace. Hotch se donna suffisamment de temps pour s'asseoir. Il ne voulait pas répéter l'expérience de s'effondrer comme il l'avait fait devant Morgan. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à présent puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir se débattre et lutter. Et pourtant, Hotch exigeait toujours de lui-même un niveau de discipline et de performance supérieur à ce qu'il attendait des autres. Les autres pouvaient se permettre d'être humain. Mais Hotch devait les surpasser juste pour sentir qu'il était leur égal.

C'était l'un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.

La nourriture était délicieuse mais Hotch se força à manger lentement, avec des bouchées mesurées. Au cas où son estomac s'opposerait après un jeûne prolongé. Il vérifiait son téléphone pendant qu'il mangeait. Les textos de Rossi le mettaient à jour sur les activités et la localisation de l'équipe. Ils attendaient la suspecte qu'elle fasse une autre apparition à l'hôpital. Morgan et Prentiss étaient déjà sur place, prêts à la cueillir.

Hotch esquissa un sourire vindicatif envers elle. Il avait vu la lueur sauvage dans l'œil d'Emily, tandis qu'il déployait des efforts démesurés pour libérer Morgan. Hotch connaissait sa femme alpha. Elle avait le tempérament vengeur. Il espérait presque qu'elle _serait_ seule pour rencontrer Megan Kane. Et qu'elle aurait le temps de lui rendre sa monnaie avant que Morgan ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il secoua la tête et se ravisa sur ses pensées. _Ne pas l'encourager. Elle est celle qui est la plus susceptible de voir rouge. Si elle voit le moindre signe de permission en moi, elle va franchir la ligne_. Son sourire s'agrandit et devint carnassier. _Arrête-ça, Hotchner. Va prendre une douche. Ou du moins, essaie…_ Il remarqua que ses mains n'étaient pas tout à fait stables. Mais s'il était capable de se vêtir, il devrait peut-être prendre un taxi et pour se rendre au quartier général de la police de Dallas, là où il serait plus utile.

Se déplaçant avec une lenteur délibérée, Hotch fit son chemin vers la salle de bain.

Une douche chaude serait extraordinaire et laverait les derniers vestiges des odeurs antiseptiques de l'hôpital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan dormait au pire de son épuisement, mais inconsciemment, l'excitation la réveilla seulement après quelques heures de sommeil.

La première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vue avant de s'endormir. Aaron. Elle bondit du lit et commença à mettre en branle le plan qui l'avait bercée avant de sombrer.

Elle remplit un petit sac avec soin, se rappelant de plier une serviette éponge et moelleuse sur le dessus du contenu.

Elle enfila un soutien-gorge bandeau… sans bretelles révélatrices. Elle passa une robe estivale légère. Il serait facile de s'en extirper. Et facile à rouler en un petit paquet négligeable.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle regarda l'heure d'un œil calculateur. On était au milieu de l'après-midi. Les couloirs du Stoneleigh devaient grouiller de femmes de ménage qui travaillaient avec diligence afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour leurs résidents.

Mais on ne pouvait jamais en être sûr.

Le sac sur l'épaule et chaussée de ses lunettes de soleil, Megan se dirigea vers sa voiture. Comme elle se glissait derrière le volant, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le nombre qu'elle avait programmé la nuit dernière. La voix était claire et efficace.

\- Réception du Stoneleigh. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Megan semblait légèrement contrariée.

\- Nous semblons être à court de serviettes. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait en faire monter ? Chambre 423 ?

Il y eut une hésitation.

\- Je ne vois pas que vous appelez de la suite 423…

Megan passa du ton contrarié à un ton irrité.

\- C'est parce que je suis sous la douche. Toute mouillée. Je n'ai même pas une serviette décente. Je n'ai pas envie de ruisseler en chemin vers le téléphone de ma chambre.

Elle soupira.

\- Veuillez simplement demander à la fille de ménage de les laisser sur le comptoir.

\- Oui, Madame. Je suis désolée. Mais il faudra quelques minutes pour les faire monter. Toutes nos filles sont occupées en ce moment.

\- Très bien. Je vais attendre. Je ne peux décemment aller nulle part.

Megan raccrocha en souriant. Si elle n'était pas déjà au travail, il devrait y avoir une femme de ménage sur l'étage d'Aaron, dans les quinze prochaines minutes.

Parfait.


	39. Chapitre 39 Jeux sous la douche

Megan se stationna près du Stoneleigh t regarda autour d'elle comme elle sortait de la voiture.

Rassurée par l'absence de police ou la présence du FBI, elle glissa la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle marchait d'un pas impérieux telle une héritière, propriétaire des lieux. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur le plus proche et monta au quatrième étage. Marchant dans le couloir désert, elle pouvait entendre de faibles bruits qui venaient de partout dans le coin à gauche.

Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'après un coup d'œil rapide, elle repéra un chariot chargé de draps et de produits de nettoyage. Elle faillit jogger jusqu'à la chambre 419. Mais si Aaron n'était pas tout seul, toute sa planification serait vaine. Elle pressa l'oreille contre la porte. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était ce qui ressemblait à une douche en cours d'exécution. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il était seul, mais s'il était… s'il était dans une position vulnérable, nu dans la salle de bain… il serait peut-être plus disposé à faire ce qu'elle dirait, et d'apporter ce qu'elle voulait.

L'adrénaline de Megan monta de plusieurs crans.

Reculant de la porte, elle se sentait presque surnaturellement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était une compétence qu'elle avait développée à se plier aux fantasmes de certains de ses clients. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se déshabillerait dans un couloir public, au risque d'être découverte.

Le couloir était clair. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait étaient les sons routiniers de la maintenance en provenance du couloir. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait remédié à la serviette manquante à la chambre 423, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. _Vas-y, Meggie. C'est la chance que tu espérais !_

Ses mouvements étaient fluides et efficaces. Elle retira sa robe, la rangea dans son sac et sortit la serviette éponge qu'elle avait apportée. Les sandales suivirent. Elle enroula la serviette autour de son corps, tout en se félicitant d'avoir eu la prévoyance de porter un soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Sécurisant la serviette, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, les réunit en une queue de cheval avec une bande élastique pêchée dans son sac à main.

Les sons de la douche provenant de la chambre d'Aaron étaient encore en cours d'exécution. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Megan poussa son sac hors de vue derrière l'un des énormes palmiers en pot ornant les couloirs du Stoneleigh. Elle n'eut pas à feindre le vent de panique qui l'envahit tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle où le chariot de maintenance faisait la sentinelle en solitaire dans le couloir autrement désert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La seule chose que Sandy Messina n'aimait pas de son emploi d'été était la monotonie.

Elle avait sauté sur l'ouverture d'un poste de femme de chambre à l'élégant et presque historique hôtel Stoneleigh. Et dans l'ensemble, c'était bien. Elle avait un salaire acceptable et parfois ses clients lui laissaient des pourboires discrets, en une petite pile de billets sur la commode ou la taie d'oreiller. Le travail n'était pas éreintant pour une personne de son âge.

Mais l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir. Elle devait trouver des moyens pour le combattre. L'iPod attaché à la ceinture de son uniforme de femme de chambre et les écouteurs aidaient. Pourtant, la routine d'époussetage et d'aspirateur et de remettre des fournitures dans la salle de bain n'étaient pas exactement une occupation passionnante.

 _Mais je vais faire assez d'argent pour l'achat des livres et des frais de laboratoire à l'automne prochain. C'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, endure, ma fille. Tu es chanceuse d'avoir ce boulot._

Elle n'était pas préparée au martèlement de pas et de l'apparition de cette femme haletante et qui selon toutes les apparences, était nue, sauf pour la serviette serrée autour de son corps dans un désespoir embarrassé.

Sandy sentit le sol vibrer à l'approche de cette pauvre femme ; elle courrait, les yeux suppliants et quelque peu sauvages.

La femme de chambre arracha ses écouteurs à temps pour attraper les instances de panique de cette cliente qui s'était par mégarde enfermée à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

\- _Je vous en prie !_ Avant que n'importe qui me voit ! _S'IL VOUS PLAIT !_

Megan agrippa le poignet de la femme de chambre, la tirant jusqu'à ce que la fille saisisse la situation et se hâte, emboitant son pas avec celui de la cliente qui gardait un flux régulier de bavardage nerveux tandis qu'elles prolongeaient le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 419.

\- J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la douche et j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un frapper, alors je suis sortie pour voir et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne… je suis sortie… juste pour une seconde ! … à regarder des deux côtés… juste pour être certaine… et… et… la porte s'est _refermée_ !

La femme imita le son de la porte comme une trahison ultime, sur un pied d'égalité avec Judas ou Benedict Arnold.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis si contente que vous soyez là ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait !

Elle poussa la femme de chambre devant la porte incriminante.

\- _S'il-vous-plait !_ Laissez-moi entrer !

Sandy pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Ce qui donnait foi aux allégations de l'invitée, même si dès le départ, elle n'avait pas raison de douter de son histoire.

Des choses comme ça, ça arrivait. Certaines personnes se trouvaient prises dans ses situations compromettantes.

Un peu essoufflée elle-même, Sandy utilisa sa clé principale pour ouvrir la porte. Megan glissa à l'intérieur, haletante de soulagement et de gratitude.

\- Oohhh… _merci_. Merci… je ne vous oublierai pas… Merci…

La porte se ferma sur un doux claquement. Sandy cligna des yeux et réagit enfin. Elle se souriait à elle-même. Puis se mit à rire. Elle revint à sa chambre pour le nettoyage.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela avait été une pause dans la monotonie de sa journée. Et ce serait une histoire légèrement humoristique à partager ce soir avec sa famille autour de la table à diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan attendit que les gloussements amusés et les murmures de la femme de chambre se réduisent au silence.

Avec la vitesse d'un serpent frappant sa proie, elle récupéra son sac de sa cachette dans le couloir. En quelques minutes, elle était habillée, peignée et calmée.

Elle tira la bouteille de champagne de son sac et sourit en voyant le seau à glace qui contenait un pichet de jus d'orange à moitié-vide. Parfait.

 _Peut-être que nous pourrions boire des Mimosas. Un peu tard dans la journée, mais…_

Elle haussa les épaules.

 _Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et un dernier verre si ensoleillé, civilisé et joyeux…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch se délectait dans la vapeur chaude, sous le jet de la douche.

Normalement, il se dépêcherait. Plus ou moins huit minutes, incluant le rasage. Mais il se sentait si bien !

 _A quel moment ais-je oublié à quel point une longue douche chaude puisse être si réconfortante ? Je suppose que cela fait partie de ces "arrête et prends le temps de humer ces roses", ce genre de choses…_

Il absorbait la chaleur, la sensation de détente de ses muscles et la tension qui se dissipait. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, laissant le jet le caresser.

Il avait presque renversé la tête au plafond lorsqu'il sentit un autre type de caresse.

Des doigts.

Qui traçaient ses cotes en de tendres caresses.

La soudaine montée d'adrénaline, alors qu'il était encore fragile et affaibli, lui barra les genoux et lui coupa le souffle.

La voix était si familière. Sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar récent.

\- Viens me rejoindre quand tu seras prêt, Aaron. Je t'attends…


	40. Chapitre 40 Une simple conversation

Les mains de Hotch tremblaient. Puis ce fut son corps tout entier.

Pendant un moment, tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le plancher de la douche pour se blottir dans un coin, il pensa qu'il avait peut-être perdu la raison. Peut-être était-ce un souvenir. La drogue que la suspecte lui avait injecté persistait dans les fissures de son cerveau ; causant des hallucinations accompagnées d'effets sonores et tactiles.

L'eau, qui avait eu quelque chose de thérapeutique moins de quelques secondes auparavant, le tourmentait à présent. Coulant sur ses yeux, obscurcissant sa vision, rendant le carrelage un piège glissant. Repoussant le jet de ses yeux, il se redressa à l'aide du mur. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes fermer le robinet.

Chaque fibre de son être était tendue pour entendre… rien… tout. Sa propre respiration laborieuse, rendait impossible d'entendre tout autre bruit.

Le stress lui donnait des maux d'estomac. Il regrettait son petit déjeuner qui semblait frugal il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

 _Reprends-toi, Hotchner !_ Il appuya la tête contre le mur et travailla à ralentir les battements de son cœur, calmer sa respiration. Il n'y avait que le silence. Rien qu'un beau et bienheureux silence. _Ce n'était pas réel. Ça va. Tout va bien. Personne ne m'a touché. C'est juste mon imagination. Peut-être un syndrome post-traumatique, mais pas de quoi s'énerver…_

\- Aaaaaron… j'attends !

La voix franchissait ses défenses, l'atteignait directement dans les tripes, le lançait. L'embrochait comme un papillon sur le point d'être… attrapé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces… pas encore… Hotch ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sanglot. Il tentait de l'étouffer, du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais… _j'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! Dave…où es-tu !?_

Ce ne fut qu'un moment d'inattention.

Il exhala un souffle frémissant. Il ouvrit les yeux et redressa l'échine. Il se rappela qu'il était un négociateur expérimenté ; un profileur ; un expert dans le comportement humain. Ses connaissances étaient une arme. Mais la petite voix intérieure et railleuse lui ramenait ses propres frayeurs profondes. Prendre des mesures contre une arme. Ou du poison. Comme la dernière fois… souviens-toi.

Hotch sortit de la douche. Il n'avait pas emporté ses vêtements avec lui. Il chercha le peignoir fourni par l'hôtel. Il n'était plus là. Apaisant la petite bête gémissante et effrayée dans le creux de son estomac, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. Aussi serrée qu'il le pût…

…et se dirigea vers la suspecte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi et Reid regardaient avec des yeux vitreux les lignes gracieuses du yacht dispendieux, le Golden Treasure. Cela ne valait guère la peine de fouiller chaque centimètre de l'engin. Il n'y avait aucun secret. Ils n'étaient mêmes par certains de ce qu'ils cherchaient… à moins, bien sûr, que la tueuse ait décidé de laisser son carnet de rendez-vous derrière elle ou une invitation écrite pour le rencontrer pour une tasse de thé.

\- Elle ne cherche pas à cacher quoique ce soit. Elle veut faire les gros titres. Elle agite pratiquement ses crimes sous notre nez.

Les paroles de Reid trahissaient autant la crainte que le dégoût.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'attraper cette petite fille gênante qui veut à tout prix attirer l'attention ?

Rossi semblait être incapable d'arrêter le petit mouvement constant et agité de la tête ; un geste de dénégation.

\- Nous avons appréhendé quelques-uns des plus odieux et plus ingénieux suspects que l'enfer n'ait jamais engendré. Mais pour Megan Kane ? Non seulement elle est toujours en liberté, elle n'a même pas peur de se faire prendre !

Un sourire sans joie retroussa un côté de la bouche de Reid.

\- Les autres suspects ne disposaient pas d'une tonne d'avocats qui formaient un blocus autour d'eux. Mais tu sais ce que Prentiss dirait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'attraper parce que c'est une femme.

Rossi sourit et émit un petit rire.

\- Et nous sommes de simples hommes. Aucun match pour une femme… l'espèce la plus meurtrière.

\- Elle gagne un point. Statistiquement les tueurs en série féminins sont plus efficaces que leurs homologues masculins. Et beaucoup plus difficiles à attraper parce que leurs raisons sont plus pures et par conséquent, elles ne sont pas distraites comme les hommes.

\- Plus pures ? Tu devras revenir là-dessus, petit. Il n'y a rien de pure à propos des meurtres dans mes livres.

\- Quand une femme tue, ce n'est pas par plaisir… ou n'importe quelle gratification. Le meurtre lui-même _est_ son but.

Reid accueilli l'occasion d'exposer sa théorie. Cela le faisait sentir mieux sur les habilités de Megan Kane qui restait au large. Cela rétablissait le sentiment qu'il avait le contrôle sur _quelque_ _chose_ , même si c'était aussi inconsistant que des données.

\- Et une fois que son objectif est atteint, elle se déplace. Elle n'a pas besoin de prendre de souvenirs. Pas besoin de revisiter la scène du crime…

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit des deux agents.

Ils fermèrent les yeux.

\- Mais elle a revisité Hotch… Elle est allée le voir deux fois à l'hôpital. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Rossi déglutit.

\- Elle a développé une attraction fatale ?

Après quelques battements, l'agent ainé sortit son téléphone. Si la compulsion était derrière le comportement de Megan, Morgan et Prentiss avaient besoin de savoir qu'ils pouvaient attendre une suspecte dévolu, qui évoluait vers un animal totalement différent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'une des choses les plus difficiles que l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner ait jamais faite était de placer un pied devant l'autre et de marcher presque nu dans une chambre où il savait que Megan Kane l'attendait. Pourtant, il réussit à garder la tête haute et il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait entendre les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point il se sentait si vulnérable et déséquilibré.

Et il avait presque raison.

Megan observait son entrée lente et prudente. Ses yeux dardaient l'homme dont l'esprit professionnel cherchait un moyen d'évasion ou une arme ; tout ce qui pouvait offrir une once d'espoir qu'il ne finirait pas de la même façon que les autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans les autres chambres d'hôtel. Mais elle vit les côtes qu'elle avait caressées, bouger avec une panique rapide, proche de l'hyperventilation. Cela la fit sourire.

Elle était assise à son aise, légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière dans l'un des fauteuils situés à côté de la petite table où Hotch avait déjeuné. Elle avait les doigts courbés autour d'une arme à feu. L'arme à feu de Hotch qui était posée sur la table. Et qui tenait compagnie à son téléphone et à son badge.

Une flûte de champagne remplie de jus d'orange était posée à l'extrémité de la table, en face du second fauteuil. Le fourre-tout de la suspecte était posé à ses pieds ; son contenu répandu vers l'avant comme si elle l'avait éparpillé.

 _Prendre son arme ? Chercher le poison ? Est-ce qu'il est déjà dans le verre ?_ se demandait Hotch en ravalant sa peur et en tentant de regarder tout autour. C'était la seule arme qu'il avait laissée.

\- Assieds-toi, Aaron, dit-elle en pointant le museau de l'arme vers la chaise en face de la sienne.

Hotch resta debout. Il testait les eaux, testait sa détermination.

Megan poussa un long soupir douloureux.

\- Si tu ne t'assieds pas, je vais tirer sur tes genoux et tu n'auras plus le choix.

Son sourire se fit félin.

\- Et ce serait dommage de ruiner un si joli corps.

Hotch fit un pas réticent vers le fauteuil. Mais un seul.

La suspecte gloussa de rire.

\- Très bien. Je vais te permettre de rester debout si tu laisses tomber la serviette. C'est une affaire, non ?

Elle se délectait de voir le léger frisson qui se répandait sur la chair de Hotch. Inclinant la tête de côté, Megan plissa les yeux, soumettant l'homme à un examen calculateur.

\- Hmmmmm…. laisse-moi deviner. Tu es aussi pudique d'être nu devant moi que devant tes coéquipiers. Souviens-toi. Ils avaient détesté ça.

Elle laissa ses yeux voyager sur lui, insistant sur son torse nu.

\- Alors tu aimerais mieux te faire tirer dessus ? Tu préférerais être mort plutôt qu'être embarrassé ?

Hotch soutenait son regard… et sa serviette.

\- Eh bien… cela te donne beaucoup en commun avec les mauvais hommes que j'ai rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? Les apparences… la réputation… plus importantes que n'importe quoi d'autre. Que leur famille ? Que leur vie ? Plutôt arrogant, non ?

Elle leva l'arme vers un but précis.

\- Tu t'assois ou tu laisses tomber la serviette. Un ou l'autre. Sinon je vais tirer sur n'importe quoi qui se trouve en dessous de ce que tu penses qui doit être tellement caché.

Son doigt serra la gâchette. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses yeux.

Hotch prit place dans le fauteuil.

Il espérait que sa voix ne le trahirait pas ; elle avait encore de la résonance et du timbre, malgré l'état terrible dans lequel il se sentait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les traits de Megan se détendirent. Elle posa l'arme sur la table. Elle était pointée dans la direction de Hotch, mais non centrée sur un organe vital.

\- Je veux discuter. Et lorsque ce sera fait, l'un de nous boira… ce… ou peut-être partagerons-nous ce vin…

Elle hocha la tête vers la flûte de cristal, qui suintait de condensation dans la chaleur du Texas.

Hotch déglutit.

\- Parler ? A propos de quoi ?

Megan se pencha en avant, l'expression sincère.

\- Parle-moi de ton père, Aaron. Dis-moi comment il était… Dis-moi si tu es guéri… Dis-moi si ça fait encore mal… Dis-moi si tu as récupéré…

Hotch avait pensé que d'être nu le rendrait plus vulnérable qu'il ne le ressentait. Le plaidoyer de Megan le dépouillait davantage que ses vêtements. Il se sentait faible et effrayé et détestait ses propres souvenirs, les yeux remplis d'émotion.

Ceux de Megan l'étaient aussi. Ce qui rendit les choses plus faciles.

Hotch se mit à parler.


	41. Chapitre 41 Une courte sentence

\- Quoi de neuf, Rossi ?

Morgan sonnait comme il se sentait ; ennuyé. Il avait maintenu la garde pendant plusieurs heures, prétendant que Hotch était toujours un patient. Au moins, Prentiss pouvait se promener et profiter d'un changement de décor.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun signe de vie de notre suspecte ?

\- Non, à moins que Prentiss l'ai trouvée, tuée et cachée quelque part sans me mettre dans le coup.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Rossi qui ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous nous demandons si la suspecte n'aurait pas développé une attraction fatale.

\- Pour Hotch ?

\- Ouais. Elle est venue le voir trois fois. Je pense que les chances sont élevées qu'elle continue son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut de lui. Ou faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse le faire.

\- Merde.

Morgan n'était pas celui qui mâchait ses mots.

\- J'éprouve exactement le même sentiment.

\- Mais elle pourrait revenir ici. N'est-ce pas ?

Ils savaient tous deux que la prédiction que Megan Kane allait revenir à l'hôpital était très probable. Mais ce n'était pas une certitude.

\- As-tu essayé d'appeler Hotch ?

Rossi était incapable de maîtriser le fil d'inquiétude qui tissait son chemin dans sa voix.

\- Reid essaie. J'ai mis son téléphone en mode vibration avant de partir. Je voulais qu'il puisse dormir, tu comprends ?

Tel un virus transmissible, le même fil d'inquiétude fit son chemin à travers la connexion jusqu'à Morgan.

\- Où êtes-vous tous en ce moment ?

\- Le port de plaisance où ils ont remorqué le yacht.

\- Très bien. Nous sommes plus près de Hotch. Je vais aller voir Prentiss et nous irons jeter un œil sur Hotch et…

\- Derek, tu ne peux pas abandonner ton poste. Pas avoir investi autant de temps sur elle. Chanceux comme nous sommes avec cette suspecte, elle va se montrer quinze minutes après ton départ.

\- Ouais, ouais… tu as raison.

La déception de ne pas être sauvé de l'ennui tira un soupir chez Morgan.

\- Très bien. Je vais envoyer Prentiss en reconnaissance. Et je vais rester ici. Juste au cas où.

\- Parfait. On se reparle plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Je…je….

Autant qu'il essayait, Hotch était incapable de traduire verbalement les mots dans son esprit. Il n'était pas certain s'il souffrait ou non des effets résiduels de la drogue. Il y avait quelque chose du surréaliste à propos de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il était physiquement faible et sous le choc de l'apparition de Megan dans sa chambre… _dans ma douche ..._ et de son sondage audacieux sur son enfance, un lieu où _personne_ n'était autorisé à s'introduire, qui l'avait rendu également émotionnellement si faible. Mais rien ne semblait tout à fait… consistant. Et quand il tentait de se concentrer, c'était comme s'il se débattait à travers les congères cotonneuses qui le fatiguait davantage. Pendant un moment, il crut avoir mal compris ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Il cligna des yeux. Le regard de compassion dans ses yeux était en désaccord avec le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Et le contenu douteux dans la flûte de champagne posée entre eux.

\- Qu…quoi ? Que désirez-vous savoir ?

Hotch saisit la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille. C'était la seule chose disponible qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Une des facettes fracturées de son esprit envoyait un ricanement enfantin, se moquait du grand méchant agent du FBI qui serrait sa serviette de la même façon qu'un doudou, un vieux morceau de tissu confortable qu'il pouvait trainer avec lui… une couverture de sécurité. _Doudou_ , chantait la petite voix. _Aaron a un doudou…_

Megan se pencha, soutenant le regard des yeux sombres de cette homme qui trahissaient autant la perplexité que la peur.

\- Comment était ton père ? Dis-moi, Aaron.

\- Je…euh…

 _Que se passe-t-il avec moi !? Tu n'as pas à lui dire la vérité, Hotchner ! Dis n'importe quoi !_

Mais la sensation épaisse et cotonneuse qui enveloppait son cerveau persistait.

\- Écoute, si tu préfères que nous en terminions maintenant…

Megan poussa la flûte de champagne près de Hotch avec le bout de son arme.

\- …tu peux boire et appeler ça une journée.

Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux… son expression… l'arrêta de le menacer davantage. Un léger pli de contrariété fronça ses sourcils.

\- Aaron ? Aaron, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

Hotch ferma les yeux, espérant que cela aiderait, peu importe ce qui se passait, bloquant le stimulus autant que possible. Mais cela ne le ramenait vers l'épisode où il était pleinement sous l'emprise de la drogue. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il haleta au souvenir fugitif.

Et Megan n'était plus devant la table.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelque chose de doux descendit sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter et frissonner, mais des mains l'empêchèrent de se retourner pour faire face à ce qu'il savait être un nouveau danger, une autre attaque. Elle avait toujours son arme. Le baril était à peine visible dans sa vision périphérique.

\- Mets ça, dit la suspecte d'une voix douce, tandis qu'elle retournait à sa chaise.

Alors que Hotch sentait qu'il avait perdu les commandes dans ces lieux inconnus.

 _Pas inconnus… juste très, très vieux et profondément enfouis… tu peux tromper n'importe qui, Agent Hotchner, mais tu ne peux pas te tromper toi… Aaron a un doudou!_ Il tentait de repousser avec plus d'effort et tout au fond de lui ce passé où il appartenait.

\- Arrête, Aaron !

Les paroles de Megan le fouettèrent à vif. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était faux, mais elle n'était pas une imbécile. Elle réalisait que leur temps ensemble était limité. Tôt ou tard, l'un de ses coéquipiers apparaitrait. Elle devait agir avant.

\- Assieds-toi ! MAINTENANT !

Hotch se redressa et s'inclina vers l'arrière aussi loin que la chaise le lui permettait, la tête en arrière, la gorge offerte. Il sentit le doux vêtement contre sa nuque et ses épaules. Forçant sa respiration à conserver un rythme normal, il réalisa qu'elle avait déployé la robe de chambre de l'hôtel sur lui.

Cette petite gentillesse traversa les bords cotonneux qui l'étouffaient.

Frissonnant en dépit de la chaleur de l'après-midi, il lâcha son emprise sur la serviette en faveur de la sécurité du peignoir de bain.

\- Merci.

Même sous la contrainte, Hotch était un gentleman, la courtoisie tellement enracinée qu'elle était pour lui une seconde nature.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ?

La voix de Megan avait une sonorité autoritaire, pas tout à fait fragile. Hotch secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Le rire moqueur de la suspecte était plein de défi.

\- Tu démêles tous les sombres petits secrets des autres pour vivre, mais tu ne "sais pas" ?

Elle se pencha, tentant d'établir un contact visuel… à défaut d'autre chose.

\- Seigneur, Aaron. J'ai eu mes sessions avec le psy comme toute bonne petite fille riche…

Elle leva une épaule dans un haussement délicat.

\- …du moins jusqu'à ce que Papa me quitte, emportant tout son argent avec lui… alors même une novice comme moi savait à quoi ressemble une attaque de panique.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'être ici avec moi compense ton état, n'est-ce pas ?

Hotch tenta de s'envelopper plus profondément dans le peignoir moelleux.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants depuis un certain moment. A présent, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Une partie de Hotch qui n'était pas sous l'emprise de sa faiblesse, se cramponnait à son professionnalisme, remarquant combien les humeurs de Megan semblaient bouger et couler comme le mercure d'un thermomètre. _Dévolue… dangereuse… imprévisible._

\- Mon père m'a fait la même chose, Aaron. Il a ruiné ma vie. Et tous ces gens qui disent que tu peux te ramasser, te dépoussiérer et aller de l'avant malgré tout. Eh bien tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! _Nous_ ne pouvons pas !

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues vermeilles d'émotion.

\- Et tu viens tout juste de répondre à la grande question. Nous ne pouvons pas guérir ! Nous ne pouvons pas surmonter ! Ce que nos pères nous ont fait subir ne disparait jamais. C'est une calamité…

Elle pleurait, voyant en Hotch une douleur profonde de l'âme qui confirmait ses pires craintes.

\- Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Nous ne serons jamais comme les gens que nos parents voudraient que nous soyons. Et je ne veux pas vivre pas comme ça !

Hotch n'était pas certain comment tout cela avait débuté mais il entendait les sanglots déchirants dans sa propre poitrine. Et cela faisait mal.

Tellement qu'il n'entendit même pas la vibration du téléphone qui sonnait importunément près du coude de la suspecte.

\- Je parie que toute ta vie… la façon dont tu la vis… c'est à cause de ton père. N'aie-je pas raison, Aaron ?

\- Oui.

Il avait dû forcer le mot, mais une fois qu'il était sur la table entre eux, juste à côté de la flûte de Mimosa, il sentait non seulement la vérité de ce mot, mais également son énormité. Son emprisonnement incontournable.

Megan renifla une partie de ses larmes, incitant Hotch à en faire tout autant.

\- J'ai toujours pensé… si jamais je devais faire face à une sentence… j'ai toujours pensé… je préfère la mort à une punition perpétuelle.

Elle regarda le vin pétillant, aussi brillant qu'un tagète et lentement, avec des doigts tremblants, elle poussa une flûte sdevant Hotch.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Aaron ? As-tu déjà pensé que peut-être, plutôt que d'affronter une sentence perpétuelle, tu préférerais…

Elle ravala un sanglot.

\- Plutôt mettre fin à ta douleur. Pour toujours ?

\- Oui.

Cette fois, le mot sorti beaucoup plus facilement.

Et la gracieuse flûte de champagne et de jus d'orange était vraiment d'une jolie couleur.


	42. Chapitre 42 Une surveillance minime

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Prentiss se mordit la lèvre, le regard indécis. Les yeux plissés, elle considérait les possibilités et souhaitait obtenir les capacités de Reid pour évaluer les cotes.

Plus longtemps ils attendraient à l'hôpital, plus il était probable que la suspecte montrerait son visage. Et Emily voulait vraiment laisser son empreinte sur elle, si elle se montrait. Mais la pensée de voir Hotch et d'échanger quelques mots sur l'incident de la prise d'otages était tout aussi tentante. Elle ne croyait pas un instant que son chef d'unité ignorait ce qu'il avait subi.

Et elle éprouvait plutôt le sentiment qu'il aimerait avoir l'occasion d'en parler dans un tête-à-tête privé. _Surtout maintenant qu'il a un peu de temps pour retrouver son équilibre. Et s'il ne veut pas parler, au moins il saurait que l'offre tenait toujours_. Native du nord, Prentiss secoua la tête à ce qu'elle pensait être comme une sensibilité victorienne chez son patron. Mais au fond d'elle-même, c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Et Prentiss n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un intimidait une chose qu'elle considérait un trésor dans un monde où il était difficile de trouver de telles valeurs.

Et pourtant, si Megan se montrait… elle serrerait les poings dans une satisfaction imaginaire.

\- Hé ! Si tu veux prendre le dessus et jouer la statue à l'extérieur d'une pièce vide, c'est correct pour moi.

Pendant un moment Morgan pensa qu'il pouvait s'échapper à l'ennui de sa position de faux garde du corps après tout.

\- Non… non, ça va. Mais…

Prentiss poussa un profond soupir.

\- … si cette salope se montre ici, j'aimerais lui flanquer un coup au moins une fois. A un endroit qui se verrait. D'accord ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Allez, va.

Emily se dirigea vers leur VUS, la tête pivotant de temps en temps comme si elle effectuait une dernière vérification afin de s'assurer que la suspecte n'était pas tapie dans un coin… ou derrière une plante en pot… ou à l'intérieur d'un uniforme _. Seigneur ! Arrête ça ! Le plus tôt tu pourras jeter un œil sur Hotch, le plus tôt tu pourras revenir ici et faire fondre le visage de cette salope !_

Grognant en elle-même, elle se dirigea vers le Stoneleigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les yeux de Megan Kane débordaient de compassion.

Enfin, elle avait trouvé un homme qui était vraiment taillé dans la même étoffe qu'elle. Elle en était presque certaine. Ils partageaient les mêmes ingrédients qui aromatisaient toute leur vie. Indésirables. Jetables. C'était impensable de le quitter. Ou lui de la quitter, elle.

 _Mais il n'y a aucune place pour nous en ce monde. Il devait comprendre cela._

\- Aaron.

Elle atteignit à travers la table le Mimosa qui attendait. Elle sentait le tremblement dans ses mains. Décida que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la drogue, mais né de l'intensité émotionnelle d'avoir trouvé, enfin, enfin, une véritable âme sœur. Le fruit de la même vigne torsadée. Elle enroula ses doigts dans les siens. _Pauvre homme gentil. Tu as lutté et lutté même si tu savais que tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. Nous sommes des erreurs. Tous les deux._

Megan pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu rien d'aussi beau que les larmes d'Aaron. _Qui lutte pour les retenir. Si courageux. Toujours si courageux. Assez brave pour nous deux. Assez courageux pour rester avec moi._

\- Aaron, écoute-moi. Ta femme t'a laissé. Et je connais la vraie raison… ne le sais-tu pas ?

Elle vit quelque chose d'obscur et de meurtri dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Décida que c'était un besoin désespéré de connaître la réponse à cette énigme qui avait brisé le cœur de cet homme fidèle.

\- Ne le vois-tu pas ? C'est un autre signe que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce monde. Tu es en dehors de ton élément dans ce monde. Nous le sommes tous les deux. Nous sommes nés, sans avoir été synchronisés. Hors du temps. Personne ne veut de nous. Nos parents… personne.

Elle passa une paume sur la joue mouillée de larmes de Hotch.

\- Personne ne te veut, Aaron. Personne… excepté moi.

Elle frotta un pouce sur la peau délicate sous ses yeux, essuyant l'humidité, la preuve que sa vie était aussi douloureuse que la sienne. Lentement, elle se pencha vers cet homme, cette merveilleuse trouvaille dans un monde où la cruauté impitoyable était la norme.

 _Il est comme une fleur dans un désert… trop tendre pour survivre à l'aridité de la terre où il n'aurait jamais dû fleurir en premier lieu. Et comme une fleur assoiffée, il a besoin… de…_

Les yeux fixés sur Hotch, Megan poussa le champagne vers lui.

\- Plus de douleur. Viens avec moi, Aaron. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Peu importe ce qui se passera. Je te le promets. Je resterai toujours avec toi.

Hotch ne pouvait arrêter le tremblement. Chaque mot que cette femme prononçait le blessait. C'était comme être frappé encore et encore, ne laissant aucun répit pour lui permettre de récupérer, de penser ou de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se sentait à nouveau catapulté dans son enfance.

Au lieu des os brisés et de la chair meurtrie, cadeaux de son père, toutes ses blessures étaient internes. Son cœur. Son esprit. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Quand elle porta la flûte de champagne à ses lèvres…

…il voulut boire.

Mais alors, il se souvint…

La lueur fanatique d'adoration dans les yeux de Megan avait fondu pour faire place à un éclat glacial et abrupt, lorsque Hotch serra les lèvres en une mince ligne et détourna la tête.

\- Aaron ?

Sa voix douce et implorante fit place à des pointes acérées, comme un autre type d'arme. Pas celle qui franchissait ses couches de défenses en une douce persuasion. Au contraire, celle qui planait au-dessus de lui, prête à frapper un grand coup.

\- Aaron ? Bois !

Hotch secoua la tête.

Sa fureur l'étouffait. C'était la réponse parfaite pour les deux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas le voir !?

\- Aaron ! Bois !

\- Non.

Le visage qu'il tourna vers elle était dépourvu de colère. N'était ni combattif ou défiant. Le visage qu'il tournait vers elle était infiniment triste.

\- Si je bois, alors que _je serai_ comme tous ces hommes que vous détestez. Ne le voyez-vous donc pas ?

La tête de Megan fit une seule et lente secousse ; un signe d'un manque total de compréhension et d'incrédulité qu'il était incapable de voir que c'était pourtant la seule solution. La tristesse dans ses yeux la tenait en haleine. Elle était authentique. Comme une vérité éternelle en attente de briller. Une lumière et une chaleur qui la faisaient roussir. Comme une hache qui tombe…

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Si je bois ça, alors je serai juste un autre homme qui abandonne son enfant.

Cette déclaration frappa Megan dans les tripes, lui coupant le souffle. Et l'espoir. Et la manière parfaite que tout cela aurait pu se terminer.

Elle avait oublié.

Hotch était un père.

Hotch avait un fils.


	43. Chapitre 43 Comme Roméo et Juliette

Les yeux de Megan s'écarquillèrent…puis s'éteignirent… et moururent.

L'homme dont elle était certaine qui ne la décevrait jamais… qui était fait pour elle… adapté d'une manière qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu… deviendrait un autre homme dans la longue lignée de ceux qu'elle méprisait, si elle poursuivait son chemin.

Quand son rire de plomb tomba dans le silence, ce fut pour elle la cruelle ironie de la situation. Qui signifiait également le départ des derniers lambeaux de son esprit rationnel.

Hotch sentit l'étau lui serrer douloureusement l'estomac et la poitrine. Il avait compris.

Il aurait pu se détourner, tout comme cette femme, mais au long du chemin, son identité avait changé.

Et pas une simple modification. Un changement grandiose. Une réorientation de ses fondations. Une nouvelle façon d'utiliser ses blocs de construction. Qui n'étaient pas de simples tremplins pour ses propres progrès. Ils étaient devenus des leçons sur la façon d'atteindre au-delà de lui-même ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir faire.

L'identité principale de Hotch n'était plus celle d'un enfant abusé dorénavant. Il était un survivant ; mais plus que tout, il était un père.

Toute la douleur qui l'avait fait souffrir et qu'il conservait toujours avait un but à présent. Elle fournissait toutes les solutions à la situation intenable qu'elle avait créée.

Mais pour Hotch, refuser était la preuve qu'il pouvait prendre la douleur et les cicatrices pour protéger son enfant contre le sort dont il avait souffert. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon père mais il savait plus que la plupart ce qu'il devait éviter parce qu'il avait connu la pire parentalité.

Ce n'était pas la manière qu'il aurait choisie pour aller de l'avant mais il pourtant l'avait fait. Il avait travaillé avec la vie et laissé quelque chose derrière qui n'avait rien en commun avec l'héritage de son père. Sa poitrine se serra à nouveau avec un sanglot.

Megan n'aurait jamais cette chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La prudence vivait dans la moelle de Prentiss.

C'était une parcelle de sa constitution.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le Stoneleigh, elle scanna chaque visage de chaque invité et son fonctionnement. Elle avait gravé une image mentale de la suspecte pour se concentrer sur l'emplacement, l'assemblage des nez et des yeux. Elle doutait fort que Megan utilise des prothèses pour se déguiser. Il y avait de précieuses petites choses qui pouvaient être faites pour altérer ses traits.

Alors Emily regarda les femmes qui portaient des lunettes, ce qui rendit quelques passantes inconfortables.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et se rendit au 4e étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Hotch. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse être ici. Elle aurait dû faire preuve de ruse pour savoir dans quelle chambre logeaient les agents. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à s'approcher de Hotch à trois reprises.

Personne ne l'avait prévu.

Prentiss ne voulait pas réveiller Hotch d'un repos nécessaire, alors au lieu de frapper, elle pressa l'oreille contre la porte de sa chambre. Et retenant son souffle, elle écouta.

Et puis…

…elle explosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Donc si je gagne…je perds…

Les gloussements amers de Megan continuaient. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la flûte en verre. Elle regarda Hotch d'un regard rusé, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas… tout à fait… saine.

\- Tu aimes Shakespeare, Aaron ?

Hotch hocha la tête. Il était réticent à parler. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait la mettre hors tension, ou comment elle pourrait réagir. Le facteur d'imprévisibilité venait de grimper à un niveau que Reid aurait du mal à évaluer. Tous les paris étaient hors circuit. Elle pouvait le tuer par pure amertume. Elle pouvait aller à une fête à travers l'hôtel. Il retint son souffle et maudit sa faiblesse pour la centième fois. Le stress de la situation actuelle utilisait le peu de réserves qu'il avait. Il pouvait sentir le refus de son corps à se rallier.

Megan ne semblait pas remarquer que ses tremblements avaient augmenté.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fin de Roméo et Juliette ?

Hotch déglutit. Le plus célèbre double suicide référant à la littérature n'était pas de bon augure. Il n'acquiesça pas cette fois. Elle ne semblait pas attendre sa réponse pour poursuivre.

\- Quand Roméo s'empoisonna et que Juliette le découvrit, elle tenta de se tuer en l'embrassant. Elle espérait qu'il resterait assez de poison sur ses lèvres pour… comment dire ? L'aider à continuer. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a dit. L'aider après… Quelque chose comme ça… je ne sais plus… Tu as de si belles lèvres, Aaron…

Elle était incohérente. Les respirations courtes et tendues de Hotch ne remplissaient pas suffisamment ses poumons. Il reconnaissait les débuts de la privation d'oxygène et la tête lui tournait, mais il ne pouvait pas desserrer suffisamment sa poitrine pour pallier à son manque d'oxygène.

\- Ne serait-ce pas une si belle façon de partir, Aaron ? Un baiser. J'aimerais tellement ça…

Elle joua avec son verre. Le leva. L'observa tandis qu'elle le tournait sous la lumière, admirant la couleur dorée et orangée. Elle la porta à ses lèvres.

Hotch retrouva la voix.

\- Megan, je vous en prie. Ne faites pas ça. _Je vous en prie._ Je vous en supplie. Ne le faites pas. Ce n'est pas la solution. _Ne le faites pas…_

\- C'est la seule solution.

Elle soupira, contempla la flûte de cristal.

\- Et maintenant… plus de questions…

Avec un mouvement rapide et décisif, elle but le contenu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prentiss entendait les murmures d'une voix féminine. Indistincts.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit Hotch parler ; lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui lui semblait être une supplication… elle enfonça la porte.

Morgan, celui qui défonçait officiellement les portes, aurait été fier d'elle. Puis il aurait été alarmé. Et à la toute fin… émerveillé.

Avec un sentiment de vengeance et de loyauté, la poussée d'adrénaline lui donnait une force irrésistible. Prentiss se débattit contre la porte victorienne du Stoneleigh, l'arrachant à son cadre. Débordant de ses planches historiques. Insouciante des dommages sur son propre corps, elle se rua dans la chambre comme une force élémentaire de la nature.

La dernière chose que Megan Kane entendit fut la voix de son bien-aimé Aaron qui cria "NON !"

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la fureur d'une femme se ruant vers elle et remplissant son champ de vision.

Elle ne sentit jamais le poing.


	44. Chapitre 44 La poussière retombe

Tout d'abord, Emily se dirigea vers Hotch.

Il était tombé de sa chaise sur ses mains et ses genoux, le peignoir ouvert ; dans une tentative avortée de tout… arrêter. D'empêcher Megan de boire. D'empêcher le coup de poing de Prentiss sur le corps mourant de la suspecte. D'arrêter la séquence des évènements qui avait conduit une femme belle et intelligente à commercer sa vie pour saisir l'opportunité de punir les hommes qui de son point de vue, ne valaient pas l'effort. C'était déjà trop tard. Hotch demeura sur ses mains et ses genoux, la tête basse, haletant, enfin en mesure d'inspirer la goulée d'air que le stress lui avait refusé.

Emily avait encore assez d'adrénaline, assez de rage et l'instinct de protection pour relever son patron. Mais une fois qu'elle l'eut redressé, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans cette chambre qui était devenue une scène de crime.

\- Viens, Hotch. Appuie-toi sur moi.

\- Prentiss, nous ne pouvons pas laisser… Megan… elle

\- Elle est morte, Hotch. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

Elle noua la ceinture de son peignoir et décida de prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien vu, sachant que c'était le choix stratégique du chef de l'unité pour cette dernière fois qu'il s'exposait devant elle. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille, pour le supporter et le guider.

\- Je vais te conduire dans ma chambre et je reviendrai ici pour prendre soin de tout ça.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Tu vas te coucher. Je vais appeler le 9-1-1 et l'équipe. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Elle attrapa son sac de voyage et le glissa sur son épaule. Les veines débordantes d'énergie, elle remarqua à peine le poids supplémentaire.

\- Prentiss…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Ouais eh bien, considère ça comme un retour pour ce que tu as fait pour moi et Morgan lorsque nous étions ligotés.

Il y avait sûrement davantage à dire, mais les réserves de Hotch étaient épuisées. Complètement exténué, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas s'effondrer jusqu'à ce que Prentiss lui dise qu'il puisse le faire.

Mais il sentait le regard mort de Megan le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Et il pouvait presque entendre le murmure de son accusation.

…regarde-toi… partir… tout comme Papa…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Stoneleigh grouillait d'une activité indésirable.

Le manager et le concierge étaient debout côte à côte, regardant le corps policier envahir l'endroit. Ils affichaient une expression maussade et allongée, alors que certains clients démontraient un intérêt macabre. Le manager pris la décision d'embrasser la situation dans la conviction qu'une publicité scandaleuse était mieux que rien du tout. Le bâtiment tombait juste en deçà d'un certain statut, donc une vague de criminalité était sans doute mieux que l'anonymat fané dans lequel son bien-aimé hôtel glissait.

Avec un claquement des mains, il donna la permission d'offrir un service gratuit à tous les locataires du quatrième étage pour les inconvénients vécus pendant la durée de leur séjour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'équipe du BAU était réunie dans le couloir en face de la porte de la chambre de Prentiss. Il était clair qu'ils pouvaient renoncer à assumer la responsabilité de Megan Kane et s'en remettre aux autorités locales.

Prentiss avait rapporté à Hotch son sac de voyage, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Plus elle refluait, plus elle réalisait les conséquences d'avoir détruit la porte de la chambre 419. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, elle examina les écorchures et les ecchymoses qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

\- Comment va-t-il ? marmonna Morgan à voix basse.

Emily fronça les sourcils en regardant les phalanges qui avaient frappé le visage de la suspecte.

\- Il n'a pas dit grand-chose…

\- Il ne le fait jamais, intervint Reid.

Prentiss lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de poursuivre.

\- …mais je pense qu'il était plutôt mal à l'aise dans l'ensemble… tu sais ?

La dernière remarque était dirigée vers Rossi, celui qui connaissait le mieux Hotch et depuis plus longtemps. Il saisit l'indice.

\- Pourquoi ne vous assurez-vous pas que JJ et Garcia se dépêchent et… Emily… vois à toi-même. Fais-en sorte de nettoyer ces coupures. Et…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, la main sur la poignée.

\- …et envoies un des ambulanciers ici.

Rossi franchit le seuil et ferma la porte sur les hochements de tête et les marmonnements approbateurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch était étendu sur le côté sur le lit de Prentiss, dos à la porte.

Il tremblait encore.

Rossi pouvait voir les couvertures remuer sur ses épaules, à l'ombre de la lumière. Mais il savait aussi que le plus jeune agent se détournait d'un traumatisme, d'un sentiment incontestable d'échec. Personne n'avait été sauvé aujourd'hui, et Hotch se réprimandait certainement pour sa faiblesse physique et émotionnelle qui l'avait empêché de faire les choses différemment.

Rossi s'assit au chevet de son ami. Les mots n'étaient pas encore nécessaires. Il laissa simplement une main reposer sur la taille de Hotch, espérant que sa simple présence agirait comme un baume sur les plaies que Megan lui avait infligées.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il y eut un léger coup sur la porte suivi par le son de son ouverture et de sa fermeture. Rossi leva les yeux pour voir l'ambulancier, un kit médical à la main. L'agent se leva et inclina la tête, indiquant qu'il voulait lui parler sans que Hotch ne puisse les entendre. Une fois à distance privée, Rossi exprima ses inquiétudes à voix basse.

\- Il a traversé une période difficile. Il sort tout juste de l'hôpital. Peut-être un peu trop tôt mais il se porte mieux loin de cet environnement, vous comprenez ?

Le technicien médical hocha la tête avec compréhension.

\- Il a été drogué et donc, je suis un peu réticent à vous demander ça mais… pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider à relaxer ? Peut-être l'aider à s'endormir ?

L'ambulancier s'inclina pour regarder la forme frissonnante sous les couvertures.

\- Je vais l'examiner. Il pèse combien ? 85 kilos ?

Dave hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Si ses signes vitaux sont bons, je vais le calmer. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'assommer.

\- N'importe quoi pour l'aider à se reposer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Alors…

L'ambulancier enveloppa le biceps de Hotch d'un brassard afin de prendre sa pression.

\- … on dirait que vous avez traversé une période difficile.

Les yeux du technicien médical erraient sur la silhouette de Hotch, enregistraient tout.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

Hotch secoua la tête.

\- Vous frissonnez. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous réchauffer ?

Une voix terne et modérée émergea des profondeurs de l'oreiller dans laquelle l'agent avait tourné son visage.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais bien.

\- Je sais. Mais entre ce moment et celui où vous réaliserez que vous êtes en vie et en santé et que vous avez une chance inouïe…qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Il y avait une note d'acier dans la voix de l'ambulancier. Presque une réprimande. Qui incita Hotch à y prêter davantage d'attention. Il se tourna enfin et regarda l'homme en train de faire le point sur ses signes vitaux.

\- Rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Eh bien… peut-être un peu de temps… mais je vais bien. Comme je l'ai dit.

Les lèvres de l'ambulancier s'incurvèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, vous irez mieux. Vous avez une chance d'enfer. Comme _je_ l'ai dit.

Il fouilla dans ses fournitures médicales et prépara une seringue.

\- Je vais vous donner un petit quelque chose qui vous aidera à relaxer. Qui pourrait vous faire somnoler. Donc quand je partirai… restez au lit. Et reposez-vous.

\- Bien sûr. Merci.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque l'ambulancier quitta la pièce, Hotch se tourna sur le dos et se mit à penser.

Il songea à toutes ces morts à Dallas. Il songea aux conséquences des abus et des différents chemins que les malades prenaient. Il lutta contre l'endormissement. Il résistait car il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Megan Kane. Ou voir ses yeux.

Mais il quand il finit par dériver, ce fut son fils qui vint vers lui. C'était Jack.

Et la voix qu'il entendit n'était pas celle de Megan. C'était celle d'un étranger virtuel.

 _Un homme avec une chance d'enfer…_

Aaron ne pouvait qu'approuver. Sur un soupir, il laissa les rêves l'envelopper.


End file.
